La Pureza de la Amistad
by elyrosas88
Summary: Mientras la vida de Matt se torna un poco monótona, una vieja amiga llega para cambiarle la vida de una manera que ni se imagina. Drama y Romance se envuelven en esta historia


**Capítulo 1: Una vieja Amiga**

Era un día soleado, Tokio se encontraba en la estación de primavera, la cantidad de gente que se paseaba entre las calles daba a entender que se trataba de un fin de semana. Chicos con su uniforme celebrando su finalización de clases; gente trajeada saliendo de sus labores, sus caras daban a conocer su felicidad por la llegada del fin de jornada. Entre esas calles se alcanzaba a ver un chico que caminaba distraído.

Matt Ishida se encontraba pasando entre un mar de gente, mientras revisaba su celular, unos años después de los eventos relacionados con el Digimundo, la primera generación había logrado hacer su vida casi normal. Aun así, se le veía algo preocupado por el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Se trataba de una chica, ella le decía que a su parecer, ya iba siendo tiempo de que se diera a conocer su relación entre sus amigos. Él empieza a recordar que hace más de 4 meses que salía con ella; al principio él no se sentía muy cómodo ya que no veía más que una amistad en ella. Además; en ese tiempo; él solo estaba enfocado en la creación de su banda de rock y en la práctica para darse a conocer. Él pensaba que poniéndole dedicación podrían tener éxito, ya que había talento en ese grupo.

Fue en ese tiempo que Sora Takenouchi declaró sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él quedó atónito, ya que ella era la chica de la cual su mejor amigo estaba enamorado.

Mientras él redactaba el mensaje de respuesta piensa.

-"Aunque ya llevo 4 meses saliendo con ella, oficialmente no somos más que amigos ante todos los demás"-. Él se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, ella se encontraba en su derecho de reclamar su lugar, ya que en el tiempo actual, él y su banda de rock habían logrado tener un gran éxito en Japón y se habían vuelto muy populares en la sociedad japonesa. Pero por otro lado se encontraba su mejor amigo; ¿Cómo decirle que ha estado saliendo con la mujer que él ama? Muchas veces había pensado en terminar esa relación secreta. Pero después pensaba en los meses que paso a su lado habían sido agradables.

-"¿Agradables?"- susurra él.

-No debería de ser…-

En ese momento, alguien más, una chica que iba distraída viendo los vestidos que se encontraban en los ventanales de las tiendas; no se da cuenta de que en su intento por evitar el mar de gente que camina a toda prisa quedó justamente de frente con el chico que iba distraído escribiendo un mensaje.

Matt es sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente, pues había caído al suelo al chochar con alguien más. Inmediatamente alza la vista y con un tono alto y enfadado le dice:

-Fíjate por donde vas, que no vez que voy…- Su oración queda cortada al ver que se trataba de una chica que también había caído al suelo. Sus bolsas de compras habían quedado regadas por topo el piso, él no pudo evitar sentir una atracción hacia ella, pues se trataba de una chica muy guapa aunque algo familiar. La voz de la chica lo hace reaccionar

\- Discúlpame, trataba de evitar gente pero estas bolsas no me lo facilitan-.

Inmediatamente Matt se levanta y le ayuda con sus bolsas mientras se disculpa con ella.

-¡No!, lo siento es que iba distraído- Dice él.

\- No te preocupes- le contesta la chica.

-No deberías de caminar por ahí mientras escribes en el celular Yamato…-.

Matt queda sorprendido, pues casi nadie tenía la confianza de llamarlo por ese nombre. Mientras él trataba de descubrir de quien se trataba esa chica tan familiar, algo en su cuello le llama la atención. Era un collar con un dije que él conocía muy bien. No solo él, también un grupo de amigos que compartían un pasado. Era el emblema de la Pureza.

-¿Mimi?, ¡ ¿Mimi Tachikawa?!- Exclama él con un tono de sorpresa y duda.

La chica se alegra de que la haya reconocido y se arregla el cabello que por aquella caída había quedado algo desarreglado.

-Sí, ¿no me habías reconocido verdad?, lo supe por tu cara.- Le contesta Mimi

Él se levanta con las bolsas de compras de Mimi con la cara llena de sorpresa al verla enfrente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? , ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?- le contesta mientras le ayuda con sus bolsas.

-Acabo de llegar de hecho, fue algo de improvisto, la verdad jamás llegue a pensar que hoy estaría aquí; como vez no traigo equipaje, todo se quedó en Estados Unidos, por eso ando haciendo algo de compras.- le contesta Mimi.

Los dos empiezan a caminar mientras ella trata de volver a cargar sus bolsas.

-De hecho recordé que mañana es el cumpleaños de Taichi y decidí que este año quería pasarlo con todos ustedes, así que agarre mi bolsa y vine en el primer vuelo que encontré y aquí estoy.- Exclama ella con mucho entusiasmo y algo de ironía.

-La verdad quería que fuese una sorpresa para todos, pero creo que ya te la arruine a ti.-

Matt se siente algo apenado, debido a la manera en cómo se encontraron ellos dos y como tardo él en reconocerla, no es que no se acordara de cómo era ella, simplemente había cambiado. La recordaba de manera diferente. Aun así trataba de remediar aquel incomodo incidente.

-No como crees, me siento algo apenado por haberte gritado hace rato, jamás imagine que fueses tú...-

-Y tardaste algo en reconocerme- le interrumpe ella mientras ríe un poco. -En ese entonces pude irme para que siguiera siendo una sorpresa para ti aunque creo que eso no te importaría mucho.-

Matt se siente fatal, no solo por lo que acababa de suceder, si no por lo que ella acababa de decir, aunque ellos dos comparten un pasado muy apegado junto con Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Kari y TK; después de ese incidente, su amistad no fue muy unida. Y no es que lo haya sido en el pasado, simplemente fue el hecho de que ella si lo reconociera después de un largo tiempo de no verlo y él ni siquiera pudiese hacerlo.

-Para ser el portador del emblema de la amistad, no le hago mucho honor a él ¿cierto?- responde él con un tono serio y algo apenado.

-¡Ahh! no te preocupes Matt, no es que nosotros dos congeniáramos mucho en el pasado, además aunque compartimos los mismos amigos, nuestras personalidades no fueron muy afines, por eso...-

En ese momento Mimi fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular. Se trataba de una llamada que Mimi cortó inmediatamente en cuanto lo reviso.

-Bueno Matt, fue un placer tropezar contigo, ahora debo ir a hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas buscar donde alojarme- Mimi empezó a tomar el resto de las bolsas que Matt aún cargaba, apenas podía con ellas, ya que se trataban de muchas y se despidió a toda prisa.

Matt no podía aliviar su sentimiento de culpa e inmediatamente salió detrás de ella.

-Espera, ¡déjame ayudarte!- Decía mientras apoyaba a Mimi con algunas bolsas que traía en una mano.- ¿No estas hospedada en algún hotel?- Le pregunta.

Mimi suspira mientras le permite que cargue sus bolsas y guarda un minuto de silencio.

-…Yo… no quise… es que no me agradan los hoteles…- le responde algo nerviosa. Matt no entiende porque Mimi cambio tan drásticamente de humor.

-De hecho voy a rentar un departamento… aún no se en donde…- Termina de hablar.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi departamento?, tengo un cuarto extra para cuando Takeru va a visitarme; así no te preocupas por hoy donde quedarte y descansas de tu viaje-.

Matt no podía entender cómo es que ofreció su departamento. Él era muy reservado en ese aspecto, debido a su carrera, debía de serlo. Tal vez fue por la culpa que sentía el querer ayudarla por primera vez.

-Claro si es que no tienes ningún inconveniente en…-Matt es interrumpido.

-¡Si, muchas gracias!- Le contesta Mimi.- Te prometo que no daré muchas molestias, solo será por un par de noches- El humor de ella cambió drásticamente de nuevo, como si se sintiese aliviada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, vamos tomemos un taxi- Le contesta Matt mientras hace una señal para detener un taxi vacío. Mimi le sonríe y le agradece mucho su gesto amable.

Los dos suben al vehículo mientras el da las indicaciones al conductor para llegar a su departamento. Mimi trata de tomar sus bolsas de nuevo, ya que en ese pequeño espacio las bolsas ocupaban gran parte del taxi. –Lo siento, creo que me emocione un poco con las compras; hacía mucho que no lo hacía- dice ella mostrando un poco de pena.

-¿De verdad?, eso me sorprende un poco, siempre pensé que ustedes las mujeres cambiaban de guardarropa cada semana- le contesta Matt quitándole credibilidad al comentario de Mimi.

-Supongo que es muy poco creíble que haya dicho eso, dado que siempre fui la niña consentida que siempre tenía todo ¿no?- responde Mimi un poco molesta.

-¡No!, no me malentiendas, no quise juzgarte ni nada por el estilo- le contesta Matt algo apenado por ese comentario. La verdad es que Matt no sabía cómo tratar a Mimi, tenía varios años sin tener alguna plática con ella, aunque hubo muchas veces en las que todos los demás se reunían, ella casi siempre faltaba, nunca se supo el motivo por el cual ella empezó a alejarse de las reuniones de aquellos niños elegidos.

-Lo que pasa es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que… que la verdad no sé nada sobre ti y no sabría por dónde empezar, discúlpame...- le dice él posando la mirada en dirección contraria. –Sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos pero trataré de recompensarlo-.

Mimi no decía ninguna palabra mientras el pedía una y otra vez perdón, ella sabía que algún comentario sarcástico podría poner una situación más incómoda de la que ya se estaba formando. A decir verdad ella también se sentía fuera de lugar con él. Pero nunca sintió que fuera necesario que Matt se disculpara por no haber sido un buen amigo como Sora, Izzy y los demás; simplemente entendía que ellos dos nunca congeniaron del todo.

-Sabes Matt, yo jamás sentí que fueras un mal amigo, o que yo fuese una persona tan apegada como lo son Tai, Sora y tú y jamás me sentí mal por eso, así que no te preocupes, no tengo nada que perdonarte; y si se trata de conocernos más; nunca es tarde para empezar ¿no? T.K. y Sora me han platicado mucho sobre tu éxito con tu banda de rock y lo popular que te has vuelto; por otro lado Sora me ha platicado que te habías vuelto muy atractivo y a decir verdad, estoy de acuerdo con ella- Le contesta Mimi viéndolo de manera picara.

Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse un poco nervioso. ¿Qué tanto le había platicado Sora?, ¿Será que ella sabe sobre su relación secreta de hace unos meses?, ¿Le habrá contado a alguien más? Era obvio que ella y Sora se habían mantenido en contacto, lo de T.K. no le sorprende ya que hace unos meses él y Kari fueron a visitarla, T.K. le había comentado algo sobre su amiga Mimi y los cambios que había tenido ella. No le sorprendió el hecho de que fuese bonita, ella siempre lo fue, pero aquel comentario que acababa de hacer saco a luz la nueva personalidad de Mimi, parecía que aquella chica consentida y llorona había crecido. La cabeza de Matt empezó a llenarse de muchas preguntas y no tenía ni idea de cómo averiguar las respuestas de todas ellas.

Todos estos pensamientos empezaban a absorber a Matt en un mar de dudas pero una voz lo saco de aquel trance. -¿Matt?, ¿Todo está bien?, el conductor pregunta si vamos en la dirección correcta.- Mimi mueve la mano por enfrente de la cara de Matt que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, esto lo hace volver en sí.

-¡Sí!, vamos bien- Contesta inmediatamente- Es en aquel edifico de enfrente- Terminando de dar las indicaciones Matt sale del taxi mientras saca su billetera y pregunta la cantidad por haberlos llevado hasta allá. Mimi trata de salir con el mar de bolsas que llevaba en mano. Aunque le costó algo de trabajo, logra salir bruscamente del taxi tropezando en la acera.

-¿Estás bien?, Déjame ayudarte- Matt apoya a Mimi mientras esta se queja un poco por aquel resbalón que tuvo.- De verdad te excediste con las compras, yo hubiera parado en el momento en el que ya no pudiera cargar todas las bolsas con las dos manos-.

-Y eso que no me has visto en acción. ¿No conoces el poder de una mujer cuando se trata de compras verdad?- Le contesta Mimi orgullosa de poder cargar con todas aquellas bolsas de ropa y accesorios.

Matt suelta una sonrisa; el porte vanidoso que puso ella después de sentirse orgullosa de poder cargar más bolsas de compras le resultó gracioso.

-¡Vaya!, es la primera sonrisa que sueltas desde que nos encontramos, ya empezaba a sentirme incomoda con todas aquellas disculpas y caras serias que ponías- Le contesta Mimi mientras le devuelve la sonrisa.

Matt comprende que Mimi no siente ningún resentimiento por aquel pasado en el que él no figuraba como un amigo y se siente más aliviado. Aquellos momentos incomodos que pasaron en el taxi habían desaparecido por el momento. Aunque aún le atormentaba saber que tanto sabia ella. ¿Acaso será que Sora le pidió que guardara el secreto y actuara como si no supiera nada? Y si es así, ¿Cómo saberlo? – "Al parecer tendré que esperar hasta mañana cuando todos sepan que ella está aquí para preguntarle a Sora que tanto sabe Mimi sobre nosotros"- Pensó él.

Mientras estas cuestiones pasaban por la cabeza de Matt, Mimi empezó a contarle lo entusiasmada que estaba de volver a ver a todos y lo agradecida que estaba por haberse topado con él, ya que así, podría quedarse con algún conocido y no se sentiría incomoda.

–Creo que fue lo segundo mejor que me ha pasado en este día- Termina de decirle Mimi.

Matt se sorprende un poco del último comentario que hizo ella, - ¿No hubieses preferido toparte con Sora?- le cuestiona él. –Tal vez, pero por algo habrá sido. No me hubiese gustado encontrármela con su novio y pedirle que me dejara quedarse en su casa, estropeando su cita; ¡Es cierto Matt! ¿No te estropee a ti tus planes verdad?, si tienes planes puedes dejarme ahorita e irte, no me molestará-.

Matt acababa de obtener algunas respuestas, el simple comentario de Mimi daba a entender que Sora no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre ellos dos. ¿O acaso ella fingía no saber nada? A decir verdad ese comentario siguió dejándolo con las mismas dudas.

-¿Matt?- lo llama Mimi.

-No…- contesta él. Matt no tenía ningunos planes, ya que ese día se iba a dedicar a descansar, tuvo una semana agitada debido a que ellos darán un concierto y se la habían pasado practicando toda la semana.- De hecho me dirigía hacía mi departamento- termina de decir el mientras saca de su pantalón una llave que coloca en el ascensor. Esta llave le da acceso al último piso del edificio.

-Que bien, me hubiera sentido muy mal si hubiese sido lo contrario- le dice ella con un tono de alivio.

Los dos salen del ascensor y se dirigen al departamento de Matt, el abre la puerta e invita a pasar a Mimi. El departamento de Matt resulta ser un increíble departamento, su sala con una Pantalla y mesa de centro en coordinación con los muebles de la sala y las cortinas que caen hasta el suelo del ventanal que da a un pequeño balcón. Al costado se logra ver la pequeña cocina que está impecable. Al principio de la sala se logra ver un pasillo que dan a dos cuartos y al baño común.

-Bienvenida- Dice Matt mientras acomoda las bolsas de Mimi a un costado de la puerta, Mimi queda maravillada con el pequeño pero modesto departamento.

-Debo admitir Matt, que esperaba que fuese un departamento lujoso con todo el éxito que has tenido con tu banda de Rock, pero esto me agrada mucho más, se siente como en casa- Responde Mimi mientras se adentra a la habitación fascinada con la fachada.

Enseguida ella regresa a donde se encontraba Matt y lo toma de las manos con mucho entusiasmo- ¡Muchas Gracias Matt!, ¡Tu departamento es muy bonito, en verdad me agradó encontrarte a ti! -

Este acto tomó a Matt por sorpresa, pues no pensó que Mimi se sintiera con la confianza de hablarle de esa manera, pero le alegra que por fin después de muchos años pudiera ayudar a esa vieja amiga.

-Oye, ¿Qué no se supone que estabas escribiéndole a alguien cuando nos topamos?- Le pregunta Mimi.

-¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto!- Afirma el buscando su celular entre sus bolsillos del pantalón y camisa. –Deja te llevo a la habitación donde te quedarás- Le dice él mientras la guía a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias- le responde.

Entre tantas sorpresas, Matt había olvidado que Sora le había enviado un mensaje que lo había traído preocupado la mitad del día. Mientras le explica a Mimi donde encontrar las cosas, él piensa seriamente como tomar una decisión ya que la había evitado durante un tiempo. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarlo.

Matt camina hacia su habitación mientras termina de responder el mensaje; se recuesta en su cama mientras piensa el momento adecuado de decirle a su mejor amigo Tai, la noticia de que Sora y él han estado saliendo hace unos meses atrás.

Mientras se encontraba meditando, a lo lejos se escucha un celular sonando, viene de la habitación de huéspedes donde se encuentra Mimi, al parecer ella está recibiendo una llamada, después de unos minutos el celular deja de sonar, ella no contestó.

-Aún no puedo creer que haya invitado a Mimi a quedarse en mi departamento… debo decirle que debemos ser cuidadosos en estos días que se quedará conmigo- Pensaba Matt mientras los ojos empezaban a cerrárseles -¿Me pregunto qué pensará Sora cuando le diga que invité a Mimi a quedarse en mi departamento?, creo que ella no se molestará después de todo es nuestra amiga…- Éste último pensamiento surgió en la cabeza de Matt mientras quedaba profundamente dormido.

Mientras Matt quedaba recostado en su cama, en la habitación de alado, Mimi se encontraba acostada en la cama con la cabeza sumida en la almohada y con el celular en la mano vibrando sin parar, en la pantalla alcanza a verse una cantidad considerable de llamadas perdidas sin responder del mismo número. Solo se alcanza a oír un susurro diciendo -Déjame en paz, nunca volveré…-

 **Capítulo 2: La Reunión**

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que Matt había caído en sueño, cuando un aroma delicioso logró despertarlo; miro su celular para checar la hora - ¡Qué!, ¡Me he quedado dormido!- Exclamó levantándose de inmediato de su cama y caminando hacia la puerta; al salir a la sala logra ver a Mimi sirviendo un plato en la mesa.

-¡Ah!, ya despertaste, espero no te moleste que haya tomado tu cocina, quería agradecerte el que me dejarás quedarme en tu departamento que quise hacerte la cena-.

Matt estaba un poco aturdido debido a que se había levantado muy deprisa; caminó hacia la mesa y tomó asiento; el olor que desprendía la comida había despertado su apetito.

-Huele muy bien, gracias-.

Mimi tomo asiento delante de él mientras se preparan para cenar. El platillo que Mimi había preparado era el tradicional Curry Japonés, decidió prepararlo debido a que en Estados Unidos no había logrado comer Curry en mucho tiempo y tenía antojo de comerlo.

-Espero te guste- Comenta ella cuando Matt empieza a tomar una cucharada de Curry con un poco de miedo; ya que en el pasado; Mimi había revelado sus gustos estrafalarios en la comida. Paso un momento de silencio en lo que Matt se decidía a tomar esa cucharada.

-No te preocupes, es el tradicional Curry, no le puse nada fuera de lo normal- Le comenta ella antes de empezar a comer. Matt hace lo mismo, para su sorpresa, ese Curry sabía delicioso.

-Mimi… sabe delicioso-

-Gracias-

Mientras la cena seguía, ambos empezaron a platicar sobre los sucesos importantes en sus vidas; Matt le platicaba sobre cómo surgió la idea de crear una banda y el éxito que han logrado mientras que Mimi le platicaba lo maravilloso que se le hizo el extranjero. La cena fue muy placentera, cuando ambos terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a la sala.

-Entonces, se podría decir que tengo el privilegio de estar en el departamento de una estrella de Rock, debería pedirte un autógrafo- dice Mimi riéndose un poco.

-jajajaja, pues si así lo deseas- le contesta Matt invitándola a tomar asiento en la sala. – Pero casi no me has contado nada de ti, dime ¿Qué tanto has hecho en Estados Unidos que te tenía tan ocupada como para venir a nuestras reuniones?-

Mimi se inquietó un poco al escuchar esa pregunta, - Pues, estuve un tiempo en la universidad, pero me ofrecieron un trabajo que no pude rechazar y trabaje durante un tiempo como modelo-. Matt se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Mimi.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste eso?-

-… no fue nada importante, poco después me dediqué más en aprender sobre cocina, últimamente me ha interesado más eso-.

Mimi dejó su mirada fija en la mesa, como si le afectara el recordar esa etapa de su vida, - ¿Sabes?, yo también canté por un tiempo- inmediatamente comentó.

-¿De verdad?, Creo que Tai me comento algo al respecto.

-Sí, cuando me fui a USA tome clases en una academia de música- Aunque no haya terminado, aprendí mucho-.

-Un día de estos me gustaría escucharte- Le comenta Matt.

Mimi sonríe un poco. – ¡Claro!, tal vez un día suba y cante contigo-.

La noche avanzó mientras ellos seguían platicando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, los dos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que se fue el tiempo, la verdad es que los dos habían disfrutado de la compañía mutua y no sintieron el pasar de las horas.

-¡Mira la hora!, deberíamos de ir a dormir- comenta Mimi al darse cuenta de la hora.

-Sí, mañana iremos a casa de Taichi, temprano saldré a ensayar así que siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras- le comenta Matt. Los dos se despidieron; mientras Mimi se dirigía hacía su habitación, Matt tomó su Guitarra y empezó a afinarla, ella se quedó un momento observándolo mientras él empezaba a tocar unas notas. Mimi se sentía muy agradecida de que estuviera en casa de un viejo amigo –"Has cambiado un poco Yamato; ya casi no eres aquel chico solitario y frio que solías ser con los demás"- Piensa Mimi.

Matt se da cuenta de que lo observan y levanta la vista para encontrarse con una cara sonriente.

\- Me gusta más tu nuevo yo Matt, descansa- Al decir esto Mimi desaparece en el corredor

Matt no logró ocultar una leve sonrisa que al final logra decir:

-A mí también me gusta tu nuevo yo…-.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las cortinas de la habitación de Matt, lo que daban a entender que ya había amanecido y era hora de que se pusiera en marcha para salir. Al salir de la habitación y no ver a nadie pensó que Mimi aún no se había levantado. Cuando vio en la mesa un plato cubierto con una nota.

-"Matt salí temprano, no te preocupes nos vemos en casa de Tai, te deje el desayuno listo, suerte en tu ensayo"- Al destapar el plato se podían observar una montaña de hotcakes con un cubo de mantequilla en el centro cubierto con jarabe de Maple adornado con hojas de menta y el fondo del plato estaba cubierto de frutos rojos. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias Mimi-

El día avanzaba mientras un grupo de chicos se preparaban para encontrarse dentro de unas horas para celebrar a un amigo en común. Los invitados empezaban a llegar uno por uno hasta que no faltó nadie, al menos eso pensaba la mayoría.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que es momento de empezar a celebrar a mi hermano- Dice Kari levantándose mientras pide a su amiga Sora que la ayude a traer el Pastel de cumpleaños.

-Y cuéntame Tai, que se siente cumplir 21 años- pregunta Izzy.

-Te diré que exactamente igual que cuando tenía 20.- Exclama Tai.

Todos los demás empiezan a reír, Se nota que todos están felices de volverse a encontrar. Aunque Joe ya se encontraba trabajando, él siempre lograba hacer tiempo para las reuniones y era obvio que no faltaría al cumpleaños de un viejo amigo; Izzy por el contrario, lograba tener siempre tiempo libre debido a que se dedicó al mundo digital y de computadores, él podía tener un trabajo tranquilo y una buena comunicación con Tai y su hermana Kari.

-Cuéntame Matt, como te sientes al saber que una importante disquera irá a tu siguiente concierto- Pregunta Joe.

-A decir verdad, estamos muy nerviosos pero esperamos que todo salga bien- Le contesta Matt.- Espero que puedas ir a escucharnos-

-Claro, no podría perdérmelo, he hecho espacio para ese día- le confirma Joe

-Lo mismo va para ti Takeru, si no te veo ese día estaré muy enojado contigo-

-No me lo perdería por nada hermano, además la hermana de Davis nos ha hecho prometer ir a todos, siendo presidenta del club de fans tuyo.-comenta T.K.

Matt suspira mientras todos los demás se burlan de él debido a la obsesión de la hermana de Davis. Mientras los chicos platican, Kari y Sora platicaban en la cocina.

-Sora, mi hermano cumple 21 años, llevas puestas 24 velas- le comenta Kari mientras nota a su amiga distraída.

-¡Ah! Perdón- inmediatamente Sora empieza a quitar el exceso de velas, suspira y mira a Matt mientras Kari busca unos platos.

-¿Estás bien?, Últimamente te he notado algo distraída ¿te preocupa algo?-

-La verdad sí, no sé cómo decirte esto Kari- Dice Sora mientras voltea a verla.

Sora sabía que al decirle a Kari lo de su relación con Matt, ella iba a preocuparse mucho por su querido hermano Tai, no era un secreto para nadie que Tai estuviera interesado en ella, aunque Sora haya evitado salir con él en algunas ocasiones.

-Es que yo…- Sora es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-Deben de ser Davis y los demás- Dice Kari mientras se dirige a la puerta para abrir; su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubre que es Mimi.

-¡Mimi!- exclama ella mientras se lanza para abrazarla.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar su nombre, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no la veían. Sora corre al pasillo para saludarla mientras los chicos se ponen de pie para recibirla

Cuando Kari y Sora se alejan de ella para que entre, Tai y los demás se sorprendieron mucho del cambio que había tenido su vieja amiga.

-¡Hola Chicos!- Saluda Mimi mientras se adentra a la sala, ninguno de ellos lograba creer lo bien que se veía, un vestido azul entallado dejaba ver su esbelta figura, mientras notaban que aquel cabello rosado con estrellas doradas había desaparecido dejando ver su cabellera larga color castaño que combinaban bien con sus ojos color miel, justo como cuando la conocieron.

-¡Mimi!, ¡Viniste!- logra decir Tai corriendo a abrazarla, mientras los demás reaccionaban, pues no podían creer que aquella mujer tan bella sea su amiga. Todos se alegraban de que ella estuviese con ellos, como en los viejos tiempos. Empezaron a ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas, y a cuestionar a Mimi del porqué de su ausencia durante todo ese tiempo. Después del interrogatorio por el cual tuvo que pasar, los demás chicos; Davis, Yolei y Cody; llegaron a la celebración. Como era de esperarse, Yolei se emocionó mucho de ver a su Ídolo en Japón. La reunión se extendió hasta la noche, el tiempo se hizo muy cortó para todos.

Poco a poco empezaron a retirarse hasta que solo quedaron Sora, Tai Matt y Mimi.

-Y dinos Mimi ¿en dónde te estas quedando?- Pregunta Tai. Mimi piensa un momento.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no les he dicho muchas cosas- Contesta Mimi. – Ayer llegué a Japón y estaba dispuesta a llamarte Sora pero no quise interrumpirlos- Comenta Mimi viendo de manera picara a Sora y Tai. Sora se sonrojó y exclamó:

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas!- Tai pasa el brazo por el hombro de Sora y dice:

-No te preocupes, este chico guapo aún está disponible para ti- Mientras le guiña el ojo a Mimi. –Además ya me cansé de pedirle a Sora que salga conmigo y que me rechace- Terminando de decir esto empieza a reír. Sora no logra ocultar su vergüenza mientras Matt trata de ocultar su risa.

-¡Tai! ¡No era necesario que dijeras eso!- reclama Sora un poco molesta por el último comentario de Tai –Tranquila fue solo una broma-.

Mimi sonríe al ver lo apenada que esta Sora, -Yo siempre pensé que ustedes dos hacían un hermosa pareja, ¿No es verdad Matt?-

Esta última pregunta toma a Matt por sorpresa, ya que todas las miradas se posaron en él, Sora lo veía ansiosa de esperar una respuesta, mientras Tai sonreía; Matt volteó a ver a Mimi y esta le sonrió, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que la presión lo estaba sofocando.

-… Bueno, creo que eso depende de ellos y no de nosotros ¿no crees?-

-Es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo Matt- Le contesta Tai. –Pero eso no contesta mi primera pregunta Mimi, ¿en dónde planeas quedarte?-

-Hoy renté un departamento en los Edificios Shinagawa- Comenta Mimi.

-¿De verdad?, en esos edificios vive Matt, ah que suerte tienes- responde Tai viendo a Matt de manera pícara.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de irme- Comenta Sora mientras se levanta algo molesta por el comentario de Tai.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Exclama Tai mientras se levanta del sillón –

-Yo también debo retirarme- Agrega Mimi mientras hace lo mismo.

Tai decide acompañar a Sora mientras Mimi recoge su bolso para poder irse.

-Te acompaño a tu casa Sora- le comenta Tai mientras ella mira a Matt, éste toma su chaqueta.

-Creo que será lo mejor, ya es demasiado tarde para que te vayas tu sola, así estaré más tranquilo de que llegues con bien- Matt le devuelve una sonrisa a Sora mientras está cambia su semblante y logra sonreír.

-Entonces ustedes dos se irán juntos ¿verdad?- Tai se despide de Matt y Mimi mientras les susurra -Deséenme suerte…-. Mimi se emociona mucho al ver a su amigo tan entusiasmado.

-Suerte- Le contesta Mimi mientras Sora se despide de Matt. Tai toma a Sora por los hombros y la guía para la salida –Cierran al salir chicos- Es lo último que se escucha al cerrar la puerta. Mimi voltea a ver a Matt y le sonríe, -Bueno ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, vamos- le contesta Matt.

-De verdad le deseo suerte, se ve que Tai sigue muy enamorado de Sora, sigo sin entender porque ella nunca le quiso dar una oportunidad… me pregunto quién será la persona que esta con ella.- Mimi se queda muy pensativa en lo que ellos dos salen del departamento de Tai, mientras Matt piensa en las palabras de Mimi.

-De verdad pensé que ellos dos iban a terminar saliendo- el comentario de Matt resultó ser muy sincero, él jamás pensó que Sora se fijaría en él, después de todo ellos dos no solían platicar muy seguido.

-Entiendo un poco a Tai…- A Matt le sorprendió mucho el comentario de Mimi acerca de que entendía a Tai, eso quería decir que ella había o estaba pasando por la misma situación que él. ¿Cómo una chica tan atractiva como ella pudiera pasar por algo así?

-¿Pasaste por lo mismo que él?-

-¡Ehh!, ¡Ah! No, jajaja yo no… quise decir que… lo comprendo-

Los dos subieron a un Taxi que los llevó a los edificios Shinagawa.

-¿Y cuándo fue que rentaste el departamento?, en la mañana saliste muy temprano, por cierto gracias por los Hotcakes, estuvieron deliciosos.

-De nada, Pues iba saliendo de tu departamento cuando un joven muy amable me saludó, y cuando le conté que estaba buscando departamento para vivir, el muy amablemente me ofreció uno que se encontraba un par de pisos debajo del tuyo. Así que lo renté y el joven me hizo un descuento en la renta y me invitó a su departamento a ajustar detalles del contrato.

-¡Vaya!, supongo que a una chica como tú no se le puede negar nada.

-¿Una chica como yo?

-Sí, una chica linda como tú- Al darse cuenta del cumplido que acababa de hacerle a Mimi, Matt se sonrojó. – ¡Ehh...!, Quise decir…-

Al percibir que Mimi lo veía algo sorprendida, Matt se puso nervioso, ella era bella y eso no lo negaba, no podía creer que ese pensamiento se le haya escapado de la mente.

-Gracias Matt, que lindo de tu parte-

Mimi nota que Matt se siente apenado por aceptar que ella es atractiva, sabe que él es una persona reservada y a menudo no muestra sus pensamientos, mucho menos a una amiga con la que apenas empezó a conocer en realidad.

-Y dime Matt, aun no existen candidatas para ser la futura Señora de Ishida-

Matt guarda silencio por un momento mientras Mimi fija sus ojos en su mirada perdida

-No…-

Al llegar ellos al edificio, Matt acompaña a Mimi a su habitación, -Bueno Matt muchas gracias, estoy algo cansada, después paso por mis cosas a tu departamento-

-Claro, nos vemos mañana-

Al abrir la puerta del departamento Mimi voltea para observar a su Amigo. -¿Qué pasa?- le dice Matt al ver que Mimi lo observaba.

-Nada, solo que no has cambiado mucho estos últimos años, solo que estás más alto y más guapo, aunque en el interior sigo viendo algo de aquel niño que conocí hace mucho; descansa- Mimi entra mientras se despide de Matt agitando la Mano y sonriéndole.

-En cambio tú, has cambiado demasiado.- Matt sonríe mientras camina por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

 **Capítulo 3: Amistad**

El sol empezaba a alumbrar las primeras horas del día, mientras Matt empacaba su guitarra para dirigirse a su ensayo. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza; Sora empezaba a molestarse debido a que Matt seguía evadiendo la petición de entablar su relación -¿Por qué estoy tan indeciso en responder a esa pregunta?, ¿Acaso no me siento feliz con ella? Sora es bella y atenta conmigo, pero no quiero herir a Tai, debe de ser eso- Mientras esas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Matt, el elevador se detiene y se abren las puertas. A lo largo del pasillo se alcanza a ver a una hermosa chica saliendo de su departamento.

-¡Mimi!- Grita Matt mientras ella lo saluda, un señor ya había entrado al elevador y las puertas ya estaban cerrándose, Matt las detiene para darle tiempo a ella de que entrara.

-¡Gracias!, ¿Vas de nuevo a tu ensayo?-

-Sí, ya solo estamos afinando detalles, debe de quedar perfecto para que el promotor nos tome en cuenta-.

-Ya verás que si lo lograrán, aun no los he escuchado pero deben de ser muy buenos-

-¿Porque no vienes al ensayo? Así podrás escucharnos,-

Mimi lo pensó por un instante, cuando de repente su celular empezó a sonar. Ella inmediatamente saco el celular para revisar de quien era la llamada, después colgó.

-¡Claro!, Me encantaría, ¿no tendrás problemas si voy?-

-Claro que no, al contrario, los chicos agradecerán que una chica los vea-

Mientras esta pareja se dirigía a un ensayo, Sora se encontraba ayudando a su madre en la casa. Ella pensaba que era tiempo de enfrentar a Matt cara a cara para recibir una respuesta, era tiempo de que se decidiera. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, se trataba de Tai:

-¿Tai?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, solo para saber a qué hora paso por ti para ir al concierto de Matt mañana, y no quiero que me des un no por respuesta-.

-Tai… necesito decirte algo…- Sora estaba decidida a decirle que ella se encontraba enamorada de Matt cuando Tai la interrumpió.

-Solo déjame ir por ti esta última vez ¿sí?…- Sora se quedó en silencio al escuchar esta última frase.

-De acuerdo, pasa a las Sora se alistaba para ir a ver a Matt, Tai llamaba a alguien más -¡Hey, salgamos hoy, necesito hablar! ¿Dónde estás?-

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado y un grupo de amigos empezaron a llegar al ensayo, Matt se encontraba cantando junto a su banda mientras una chica los admiraba desde las gradas.

-¡Mimi!- se escucha a lo lejos, se trataban de Kari, Yolei y T.K.

-¡Hola Chicos!- Yolei se abalanza hacia Mimi adulándola por su vestimenta.

-¡Mimi te vez grandiosa!, tu siempre tan hermosa- exclama Yolei observando el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

-Muchas gracias, ¿vienen a ver el ensayo?-

-De hecho venimos a invitar a mi hermano a comer, Davis y los demás nos esperarán en el Restaurant- comenta T.K. mientras dirige su mirada a su hermano y a la banda que estaban terminando su canción.

-Se oye muy bien- exclama Yolei.

-Ojalá y esta vez sí logren firmar contrato- exclama Kari.

-Tengo el presentimiento que esta vez lo lograrán- T.K. se dirige a su hermano mientras este se encuentra afinando los últimos detalles antes de irse.

-Listo chicos, eso sería todo, no olviden que mañana vendrá una disquera, todo depende del concierto de mañana, así que…- El guitarrista de la banda lo interrumpe

-Sí, sí, si lo sabemos Yamato, todo saldrá bien, ahora si háblanos de tu amiga de E.U.-

-¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella?, tu siempre tienes amigas muy guapas, no es justo- le reprocha el baterista.

-¡Hermano!, eso estuvo genial,- Los interrumpe T.K. al llegar a saludar a su hermano.

-No sabía que vendrías, llegan algo tarde para ver el ensayo- comenta Matt.

-Venimos a invitarlos a comer, Davis y los demás se encontrarán con nosotros en el restaurant-

-¿Tu amiga Mimi irá?- Pregunta el guitarrista. Cuando a lo lejos se escucha un grito.

-¡Hey!, no sabía que estarían todos aquí- Tai acababa de llegar al ensayo todos quedan sorprendidos menos Mimi. – ¿Y entonces a que se debe la reunión?-

-Hermano te envié un mensaje pero no me contestaste- le reclama Kari a Tai.

-Perdona Kari, si lo leí como yo también me dirigía hacia acá ya no te contesté, lo siento-

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos ¡vamos a comer!- exclama Yolei con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Chicos?- Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia esa voz, se trataba de Sora que acababa de llegar.

Matt quedo sorprendido de que Sora fuera al ensayo, anteriormente habían hablado y ella terminó algo molesta, al terminar el ensayo él tenía planeado ir a buscarla para discutir su situación.

-¡Sora!, qué bueno que llegaste, ¡ahora si podemos ir todos a comer juntos!- Yolei brinca de felicidad de que todos se pudieran reunir para comer.

Sora mira a Matt y el asiente con la cabeza, todos se dirigen hacia el restaurant y se reúnen con Davis y los demás chicos, todos estaban alegres de verse, muchos se pusieron al tanto de lo que habían hecho, recordando viejos tiempos, las aventuras que vivieron, el tiempo paso rápido y la comida fue muy agradable para todos.

-Fue muy agradable reunirnos para comer, deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido- comenta Kari mientras sonríe junto a Yolei.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos, teníamos planes para hoy- Contesta Tai mientras se acerca a Mimi. –Claro, Nos vemos mañana en el concierto chicos- responde Mimi mientras se despide de los demás.

-Nosotros llegaremos temprano mi loca hermana quiere que seamos puntuales y que le ayudemos con los letreros- contesta Davis de manera molesta. Todos empiezan a reírse de la situación de Davis y la obsesión de su hermana con Matt.

Mientras todos se burlaban de Davis, una mano toca con delicadeza la espalda de Matt, este voltea para ver de quien se trata; una voz suave lo alienta -Suerte mañana Matt, estoy segura de que esta vez lo lograrás- Al encontrarse con la cara de Mimi Matt solo pudo decirle –Gracias…-.

Tai y Mimi se alejan hacia la calle para tomar un taxi, ya todos se habían despedido y dividido a sus respectivos rumbos, Matt no puede evitar mirar cómo se retiran. – ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?- Sora lo hace reaccionar con su pregunta. –Creo que podemos ir a la cafetería, en el camino podemos hablar.

Mientras este par empiezan a lidiar con su situación, Tai se encontraba despejándose de muchos pensamientos. – ¿Tú crees que sea tiempo de rendirme?, yo sé que no debería pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?-.

-Deberías de preguntarle si hay alguien más y si es así que le deseas lo mejor, a veces aunque uno esté ahí y trate de demostrar lo mucho que te importa, no puedes controlar los sentimientos de alguien más hacia ti.- Tai mira a Mimi y nota un poco de depresión en ella.

-Vaya, pensaba que me darías ánimos, como, ¡No te rindas Tai!, o ¡El Amor lo puede todo!-. Mimi y Tai sonríen, ella sabe que el trataba de animarla, no podía evitar sentir cierta afinidad con la situación que pasaba Tai con Sora.

-Has crecido Mimi, es lo más maduro que se puede hacer-

-Sí, pero puedes hacer un último intento, mañana en el concierto que dará Matt-

-Eso haré; y dime, ¿a dónde quiere ir la princesa caprichosa?- Mimi se sonroja y se molesta por el sobrenombre que solían ponerle. – ¡No me digas así!, ¡no soy más esa niña caprichosa!- Tai ríe mientras Mimi lo mira haciendo gestos.

Mientras estos chicos se dirigen a pasar una tarde agradable, Matt empieza a lidiar con Sora.

-Discúlpame, he estado muy ocupado con los ensayos que no he tenido tiempo de hablarte.-

-Lo sé, Mañana será un gran día, de verdad espero que esta vez logren firmar con la disquera- Sora parece tranquila, no busca presionar a Matt, ella esta consiente de que al principio él solo la veía como una amiga, fue la pasada navidad en la que ella declaró sus sentimientos ante él, sabe que se encuentra muy estresado por su concierto.

–Yo sé que aún no hemos entablado una relación formal, que hemos estado saliendo para conocernos y más que nada porque te pedí una oportunidad y tú me la brindaste, pero necesito saber si tus sentimientos por mi han cambiado, ya han pasado un poco más de tres meses, y aunque sé que has estado muy ocupado con tu banda, me gustaría saber...-Matt nota a Sora sonrojarse, ella quería saber los sentimientos de él.

-Sora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Ella levanta la mirada sorprendida.

-Claro-

-¿Qué paso con Tai?, yo estaba más que seguro; no solamente yo si no los demás chicos; de que ustedes dos se gustaban, no entiendo en qué punto empecé a gustarte yo, me gustaría saber eso-.

Sora quedó impresionada por la pregunta de Matt, ella no sabía que contestar se encontraba muy apenada.

-¿Es que acaso no sientes nada por él?, porque aquella noche, pude notar algo en ti, no es que me escude en eso, Tai es mi mejor amigo, y sé que él te adora, pero no puedo entender cómo es que no le das una oportunidad a alguien que te demuestra tanto cariño.

-Tai… era algo orgulloso y muchas veces peleábamos; aunque él me gustaba mucho, decidí que aún no éramos lo suficientemente maduros para entablar una relación y el tiempo que me alejé de él fue el tiempo que empecé a notarte a ti.

Hubo un instante de silencio, Matt veía a Sora mientras ella mantenía la mirada baja en sus manos que jugueteaban con los dedos. -¿Y no pensaste en que Tai había hecho de lado su orgullo al insistir tanto en que tú y él salieran?, A veces pienso que el orgullo es el que no te deja darle una oportunidad a él.-

Sora mira a Matt sorprendida de lo que acaba de oír, sonrojada de escuchar esas palabras del chico que le gustaba. – ¿Es que acaso no te gusto Matt?, ¿Es por eso que me estás diciendo todo esto?-

-Claro que me gustas Sora, este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, han sido muy agradables para mí, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Tai y en que es mi mejor amigo y como tal, me gustaría que te dieras un tiempo para conocerlo, no sé si tú lo hayas notado pero yo creo en que aún tienes sentimientos por él. Antes de que nosotros podamos entablar algo serio, necesito estar seguro de que ustedes dos lo intentaron y no funcionó.

Sora esta asombrada de la petición que le acaba de hacer Matt, no puede decir ni una palabra, su mente esta confundida, ¿será acaso que Matt tiene razón?, ¿será el orgullo lo que no dejó que le diera una oportunidad a Tai?, o será acaso que Matt no siente el mismo cariño que ella siente por él. –Matt, si fuese cierto lo que dices, si fuese orgullo y decidiera darle una oportunidad a Tai y no funcionara entonces…-

Matt se acerca a Sora y le sostiene las manos que ella estaba apretando. –Si es así entonces no tendré ese remordimiento de que pudieron tener una relación y yo hubiera sido el culpable de que no lo fuera, ambos son mis amigos, y no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos, por eso siento que es mi obligación hacerte ver ciertas cosas que yo veo en ambos, por favor piénsalo bien, yo aún no se si en verdad quiero esto.- Matt sostiene la cara de Sora.

-Me gustas Sora, de eso no tengo duda, pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos, y quisiera que me ayudaras a darme un tiempo para despejarme de algunas de ellas.- Sora siente como el corazón le palpita más rápidamente, las palabras de Matt hacen eco en ella, pues no puede evitar pensar en que él pudiera tener razón, y si es así entonces ¿qué es lo que ella en realidad siente por Matt? Estas palabras despejan muchas cosas sobre los pensamientos de él,

-Entiendo, jamás creí que pensarás de esa manera, no sabía que te sentías tan preocupado por eso, dejaré que puedas liberarte de muchas responsabilidades para que también puedas despejar tu mente- Sora le sonríe, al parecer ella ha comprendido como se siente Matt. –Bueno, tengo que irme, quiero pensar en lo que me dijiste, y creo que tú debes de descansar, mañana es un gran día para ti, te deseo mucha suerte, ahí estaremos todos para apoyarte- Sora le guiñe el ojo.

Matt se sonroja un poco, Sora nunca había coqueteado de esa manera con él. –Gracias Sora, a decir verdad me siento un poco cansado, creo que lo que haré será ir a dormir- Sora se empieza a despedir cuando de la nada, se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hasta Mañana!- Mientras ella empieza a desaparecer entre la gente Matt se despide de ella agitando la mano. Se siente muy aliviado de haberse quitado un peso de encima. –De verdad necesito unas buenas vacaciones después de todo esto.- Matt se queda pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar mientras camina por la calle.

-Olvidé preguntarle si le había contado algo a Mimi, ¿A dónde habrá ido con Tai?, solo espero que no le cuente que estuvo en mi departamento porque de seguro le contará a Sora, debí de decirle eso antes de que se fuera.- Matt empieza a pensar que debió contarle sobre Mimi para evitarse futuros mal entendidos. –Supongo que no habrá problema si le cuento después-

Sin darse cuenta, Matt ya había llegado al edificio de su departamento, entro al elevador y sacó la llave para poder tener acceso al último piso, el elevador empieza a subir y hace una parada, una chica entra al elevador y lo saluda, él se da cuenta de que es el mismo piso donde se está hospedando Mimi, -Me pregunto si estará- piensa él mientras la chica de alado empieza a hacerle platica.

-¿Tu eres Yamato verdad?, una amiga que es fan tuya me contó que vivías en este edificio, aunque nunca te había visto, ella y yo iremos mañana a tu concierto.- La chica se encontraba entusiasmada de que el cantante de una banda popular estuviera en el mismo elevador que ella.

-Ah, muchas gracias por su apoyo- En eso las puertas empezaban a cerrarse, cuando de repente el coloca la mano para detenerlas. -¿Esperas a alguien?- le dice la joven. Matt no entiende porque detiene el elevador. –Ehh no, es que recordé que iba a ver a una amiga- Matt sale de elevador y se despide de la joven que se ve afligida pues él la había dejado en el elevador sola, las puertas se cierran mientras ella se despide de él. Matt camina hacia el departamento de Mimi y duda un poco en tocar la puerta. – De seguro no debe de estar- piensa el cuándo la puerta se abre.

-¿Matt?- le contesta Mimi un poco confundida de que él estuviera afuera de su puerta,

-Hola, pensaba que no estarías, solo pasaba para…- en eso una voz familiar lo interrumpe.

-¡Hey Matt!, vaya no creí que tu vinieras a visitar a Mimi- Tai sale a la puerta a recibirlo, mientras pasa su mano por el hombro de Mimi. Matt se queda sin palabras ante esta escena. –Tai… ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Capítulo 4: Sinceridad**

Una onda caliente empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de Matt desde los pies hasta la cabeza, no sabía con exactitud a que se debía, para él fue una sorpresa grande encontrar a Tai en el departamento de Mimi, inclusive le extrañó que ellos dos salieran después de la reunión para comer.

-Bueno, después de pasar una tarde agradable juntos, decidí acompañar a Mimi hasta su departamento, después de todo una chica tan hermosa como ella no puede estar sola mucho tiempo ¿no crees?- Tai acerca a Mimi a su lado mientras este le guiña el ojo, Mimi se sonroja un poco por el cumplido de su amigo.

-Bueno en ese caso los dejo- Dijo Matt con un tono serio, al parecer Tai y Mimi habían estado teniendo mucha comunicación entre ellos, a él le molestó que Tai nunca lo mencionara, al menos eso cree él.

-No tienes que irte Matt, además ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-

-Vamos Matt entra, Mimi me estaba contando como es que le diste hospedaje en tu departamento- Tai toma a Matt por el cuello con un brazo y lo presiona –Que guardadito te lo tenías pillo- Matt se logra zafar de la llave que le aplico Tai.

-Bue... bueno es que ella no tenía a donde ir por eso yo le ofrecí quedarse y…-

-Sí, él fue muy lindo en ofrecerme su departamento- Mimi se le acerca y le sonríe mientras se recarga en él- Matt se sonroja –No… No fue nada-

-Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubiese encontrado a Mimi en la calle, cualquier hombre sería afortunado en tenerla en su departamento, pero jamás imagine que ustedes dos ya se habían visto, no mencionaron nada en mi fiesta aquel día- Tai mira a Matt de manera picara.

-Bueno, Mimi quería que fuera sorpresa para todos, además solo fue un día-

-Te hubiera gustado que fueran más ¿eh Matt?-

Mimi no puede evitar reírse de ellos dos, Tai empezaba a burlarse del acto noble que tuvo Matt con ella. –Creo que después de todo, sigues siendo algo tímido ¡eh Matt!-añade Mimi.

-¡Bromeas!, Sigo sin creer que una estrella de Rock sea tan penoso, incluso con su club de fans, especialmente con Jun-

-¿Jun?, ¿La hermana de Davis?- pregunta Mimi.

-Sí, deberías de ver como lo acosa, jajaja-

-Esa mujer está loca- Matt suspira de solo recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Jun lo acosó.

-Bueno chicos, me encantaría seguir platicando, especialmente me encantaría seguir contigo Mimi, pero debo de irme, mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano-

-Claro, mucha suerte mañana- Mimi mira a Tai de forma tierna mientras Tai le guiña un ojo.

-Los dejo solitos, si Matt empieza a propasarse contigo Mimi, no dudes en llamarme, recuerda que prometiste salir conmigo si Sora me rechaza de nuevo.-

-jajajaja, lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo olvidar a alguien que amas-

-Te estaré observando Matt- Tai mira a Matt fijamente mientras se despide con un apretón de manos, Matt le responde el apretón con una sonrisa maliciosa y responde entre dientes –Te veré mañ se acerca a Mimi y le besa la mejilla, ella se sonroja y ríe un poco. –hasta mañana chicos, pórtense bien- El sale del departamento cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno Matt, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-Ah… si gracias- Matt se acerca a la mesa y toma asiento mientras Mimi toma la cafetera y sirve un poco de café a dos tazas que se encontraban en la mesa, toma asiento y acomoda las tazas, -Y… ¿a qué se debe tu honorable visita futura superestrella?- Mimi se recarga en la mesa, coloca sus manos debajo de su barbilla mientras observa a Matt.

Matt no responde, a decir verdad, él tampoco sabía el motivo por el cual fue a visitarla, mientras los segundos pasaban, él se ponía más nervioso, pues no encontraba una respuesta a esa pregunta. – Eh… bueno, en realidad…- Un celular empieza a sonar, el sonido venía de la barra de la cocineta; ambos miran como el celular vibra y suena.

-¿No vas a contestar?- pregunta él, Mimi solo veía fijamente el celular.

-No- responde mientras toma su taza de café, debido a que acababa de salir de la cafetera, ella empieza a beber pequeños sorbos teniendo cuidado de no quemarse. Matt observa con cuidado la cara de Mimi, reflejaba algo de tristeza a comparación de hace unos instantes.

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Claro, no podía estar mejor, tengo a una superestrella en mi departamento, el sueño de muchas chicas de por aquí- Mimi lo dice con un tono de orgullo, el tener a un amigo famoso la hace sentir importante.

-No… yo no tengo tanta fama aún- Matt reprocha el cumplido de Mimi.

-Pero la tendrás, de eso estoy segura, tienes mucho talento y cuando cantas…- Mimi hace una pausa.

-¿Cuándo canto?- Matt pregunta curioso. Mimi juguetea con su taza de café mientras mira como el vapor se escapa de su taza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, ¿En qué piensas cuando escribes tus canciones?- La pregunta de Mimi deja a Matt sin palabras, nunca se había puesto a pensar que era lo que lo motivaba a Cantar, mucho menos que era lo que le inspiraba a escribir sus canciones, simplemente empezó una banda porque muchos amigos lo alentaban por su voz.

-Yo, no sé qué decir, la inspiración llega y solo escribo ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza, creo que parte de esa inspiración llegó después de esos años que convivimos en el mundo Digital-

Mimi observa fijamente a Matt, posa su mirada en sus ojos; él la observa apenado, los ojos de Mimi lo ven directamente, nunca antes lo había hecho; era como si su mirada estuviera indagando dentro de él. Matt empieza a sentir como el corazón empieza a acelerarse, una onda de calor empieza a recorrer desde su pecho hasta su cara, lo mismo que sintió hace unos instantes al ver a Tai y a ella solos, solo que ésta vez era diferente, ésa calidez lo hacía sentir muy nervioso.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- Matt por fin logra articular un par de palabras al dirigir su mirada a su taza de café-. Mimi solo le sonríe

-Nada, solo quería asegurarme de algo- Mimi vuelve a soplar su taza de café antes de darle otro sorbo

\- ¿Asegurarte?- Matt no logra comprender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Mimi, ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de algo?, Posiblemente logró descifrar que él era la persona con la que Sora salía y Tai no se encontraba enterado de eso, ¿Será acaso que lo descubrió?, O acaso fue Tai quién se había dado cuenta y era ese el motivo por el cual él y ella se encontraban saliendo. – ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando te escucho cantar, trasmites un sentimiento de melancolía, como si te encontrases esperando a que suceda algo, algo que te despierte, las letras de tus canciones son hermosas, pero la manera en que cantas… es como si te sintieras algo decepcionado, la pregunta es, ¿De qué?- Mimi se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la sala, en la mesa se encontraban unas carpetas con papeles, buscó entre ellos hasta que encontró una carpeta, en ella se encontraban unas hojas y un estuche de CD. Matt recibe las hojas, se trataba de una canción. Mimi coloca el disco en el estéreo.

-Cuando estuve en la escuela de Música, escribí esta canción, en ella quise reflejar mis pensamientos, esa canción llevaba mucho tiempo escribiéndola y cuando llegue EU la logré terminar- Matt empieza a leer la letra en silencio mientras la música comenzó a sonar, la canción se titulaba "I Wish".

Matt escuchaba con atención la canción, la letra; como su nombre lo decía; reflejaba un deseo, el deseo de poder estar con alguien, la voz de Mimi trasmitía melancolía, Matt no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Mimi en realidad tenía una hermosa voz, mientras la música avanzaba, Matt sentía como la piel se le erizaba, en realidad se podía sentir el deseo de Mimi. La Música se detuvo, Mimi la había detenido, tenía la mirada baja, como si la canción la trasportara a un pasado que ella tuvo y que era un misterio para Matt.

Mimi voltea y le sonríe, él logra percibir unas pequeñas gotas que desaparecen en el aire, ella toma asiento mientras Matt le devuelve sus notas.

-Tienes una voz muy linda-

-Gracias, te dije que yo también estudié un poco de música… entonces… ¿Me dirás quién es la chica?- Matt se altera al escuchar esa pregunta -¿¡De que hablas!?-

-Cuando te pregunte si había una chica en tu vida, dudaste mucho en contestarme, posiblemente sea alguien del que ya no estás muy seguro, además, te pones muy nervioso cuando te pregunto lo mismo-.

\- Creo que debo de irme, mañana es un día muy importante y no quiero tener ninguna distracción- Matt se levanta molesto, toma su guitarra y se dirige a la puerta, Mimi lo alcanza en la entrada y toca su hombro.

-Espera Matt, no fue mi intención, discúlpame yo solo quería ayudarte y conocerte un poco más…-

-Quieres que te cuente sobre mi vida, cuando eres tú la que se esconde, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ocultas algo?- Matt se voltea y ve a Mimi, su mirada era fría y molesta, Mimi se queda sorprendida, en realidad él había notado que ella ocultaba algo.

-Si quieres saber más sobre mí, empieza por ser completamente sincera- Matt se da la vuelta y se aleja. Mimi se queda en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Matt entra a su departamento, y deja su guitarra, camina hacia la sala y se deja caer en su sofá, recarga su cuello en el respaldo y fija su mirada en el techo. Muchas imágenes se le vienen a la mente, recuerda cuando Sora confesó su amor por él, como empezaron a salir juntos, mientras una pregunta resuena en su cabeza, ¿Qué te inspira a cantar?

-Muchas cosas…- Susurra él, Matt empieza a recordar cómo empezó a formar su banda, las aventuras que vivió alado de su mejor amigo y de sus demás compañeros con el que compartía una historia, entre todos ellos aparece la imagen de la pequeña Mimi, como solía ser ella en el pasado.

–No se trata más que de una niña caprichosa, ¿Qué puede saber ella de mí?- Mientras esos viejos recuerdos de la antigua Mimi vuelven a su cabeza, ciertas frases lo regresan a la actualidad, "Sabes Matt, yo jamás sentí que fueras un mal amigo", "nunca es tarde para empezar a conocernos ¿no?", "sigo viendo algo de aquel niño que conocí hace mucho" la imagen de Mimi viéndolo directamente a los ojos lo despierta de sus pensamientos. Para su sorpresa, el solo recuerdo de Mimi viéndolo a los ojos, volvió a acelerarle el corazón.

-¿Porqué...?-Esa noche, fue una noche estrellada, la luna se pudo observar durante toda la noche, el cielo se encontraba despejado.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a salir, anunciando que la noche había acabado y un nuevo día estaba comenzando. Mimi se encontraba despierta, preparando una taza de té, al observar el vapor del té recordó lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior. –Creo que tiene razón- Mimi suspira y toma su taza de té para poder llevarla a la mesa. El timbre de su puerta empezó a sonar, ella se queda extrañada, voltea su mirada a un reloj que tenía en la pared; éste marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana, se dirige a la puerta. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-…Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Las dos veces que he tocado tu puerta, me recibes como si se tratase de una visita no deseada- Matt se encoge de hombros por la manera en que Mimi lo recibe.

-¡Noo! Te equivocas, es solo qué… pensé…- Mimi se sentía apenada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?- Mimi se confunde por la pregunta que Matt le había hecho, ella pensaba que él se sentía muy molesto por como ella empezó a juzgarlo sin conocerlo. Matt seguía siendo una persona reservada cuando se trataba de su vida, y el hecho de que ella quisiera meterse en sus asuntos, lo molestó, eso era lo que ella pensaba tan solo hace unos instantes.

-…Si, claro – Mimi contestó dudosa mientras empezaba a salir de su puerta.

-¿Esta bien si paso por ti en 20 minutos?, terminare de arreglar unas cosas en lo que tu te vistes, al menos que quieras ir en pijama.

Mimi se sobre exalta al recordar que se encontraba en pijamas, y vuelve a meterse a su departamento – Ahh… claro, está bien- Matt se burla un poco de ella, sabía que se encontraba confundida debido a su cambio de actitud de la noche a la mañana.

-De acuerdo- Matt se despide mientras Mimi observa cómo se aleja en el pasillo tranquilamente.

-No entiendo nada…- susurra Mimi a sus adentros mientras entra a su departamento.

La mañana empieza a marchar, mientras otra chica empieza su día levantándose de su cama. Su celular empieza a sonar, se trataba de un mensaje: -"Buenos días Sora, recuerda que pasaré por ti para ir a comer, espero no lo hayas olvidado, saludos, Tai"- Sora mira el mensaje por unos instantes y vuelve a colocar el celular en su mesa cuando un prendedor llama su atención, se trataba del prendedor que Tai le había regalado hace ya unos años. Lamentablemente, habían peleado cuando ella recibió ese prendedor al pensar que él la criticaba por su forma de peinarse. –Que tonta fui- susurra ella. Sora se levanta y empieza a estirarse. –Puede que después de todo, Matt no estaba equivocado, debo de pedirle una disculpa a Tai…- Mientras esta chica se encontraba reflexionando, el chico que le gustaba se encontraba desayunando con una amiga suya.

-Y… ¿Te sientes nervioso por el concierto de esta noche?-

-La verdad, si pero creo en que todo saldrá bien, hemos hecho esto muchas veces, solo que esta vez nos estará observando un productor- Un silencio se hiso entre ambos, al parecer aquella situación había creado una distancia.

-Matt… yo quería disculparme, no debí…- Matt la interrumpe antes de acabar su oración.-Perdona mi reacción que tuve ayer, no tenía por qué molestarme, solo tratabas de ayudarme-.

-No, Matt yo no debí meterme en tus asuntos personales, fui muy inconsciente al creer que te conocía o te entendía, tan solo llevamos un par de días conociéndonos y empecé a querer entrometerme en tu vida, lo siento-

-Lo más curioso, es que al parecer me conoces más de lo que imaginaba- Matt toma botella de agua y empieza a beberla. Mimi se sorprende de lo que él acaba de decir.

-¿No estás molesto?-

-Estoy molesto, pero no por ti, me pusiste en cara muchas cosas que yo trataba de evitar, me hiciste ver que si en verdad quiero dar lo mejor de mí el día de hoy, debo de encararlas y no huir de ellas- Mimi se queda sin palabras ante el comentario de Matt. –Sí, había una chica, por no querer herirla, empecé a salir con ella, pensaba que con el tiempo comenzaría a sentir lo mismo que ella sentía por mí, al principio si me sentía atraído por ella, eso fue lo que me impulso a salir varias veces para conocernos más, cuando estábamos juntos me sentía muy bien, era muy agradable pasar el tiempo a su lado; pero había un problema; alguien más se encontraba enamorado de ella, un buen amigo mío. Fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirme culpable… Alguien más la amaba de la misma manera en que ella me amaba a mí, yo pensaba que en realidad podría corresponderle, hasta hace poco…-

Mimi se encontraba atenta a lo que Matt le decía, la manera en que él contaba su historia la había atrapado, en realidad Matt se había vuelto un hombre amable, tanto que prefería hacer feliz a los demás antes que a él mismo, hasta cierto punto, le recordaba mucho a ella.

-¿La dejaste por él?- pregunta Mimi algo triste.

-No, la dejé porque en realidad no podré llegar a amarla como ella a mí, no te negaré que me gusta, pero creo que él la logrará hacer más feliz de lo que yo podré-

-¿Y ella sabe sobre él?-

-Claro, anteriormente ellos empezaron a tener algo más que una amistad, pero en ese tiempo, ellos dos se encontraban en una etapa no muy madura, y fue el orgullo que no permitió que se confesaran el uno al otro que se querían, hace unos días pude notar que ella aún tiene sentimientos por él, solo que no se había dado cuenta de ello, es por eso que decidí alejarme por un tiempo de ella para que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos.

Mimi no podía creer la historia que Matt acababa de contarle, era como si una novela estuviese pasando por su vida. – ¿Y… cómo te sientes ahora?- le pregunta ella.

-Me siento mejor, siento que me quité un peso de encima, ahora puedo dedicarme de lleno a mi música- Matt le sonríe suavemente. –Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tú ocultas?

Mimi agacha la cabeza después de escucharlo, y se encoje de brazos, aún no sabía si estaba lista para contarle su historia. Matt observa que Mimi se pone nerviosa.

-Si no me quieres contar sobre él, lo entiendo, solo quería conocer un poco más de tu vida- Matt voltea su mirada hacia el adorno que tenía la mesa. Mimi voltea a verlo.

-Lo conocí cuando estaba estudiando en la academia de música, cuando yo solía ser aquella niña mimada y caprichosa, él es muy orgulloso y paso mucho tiempo para que aceptara que me quería, tuve muchas peleas con un amigo por su culpa, él me alejo de todos y al final, cuando pensaba que por fin teníamos algo…- Mimi hace una pausa mientras juguetea con su celular. Él simplemente me cambió por una chica que conoció-

-¿Es él quien te llama a cada rato?- Pregunta Matt.

-Si… después de que eso pasó, empecé a ser menos… bueno, dejé de ser aquella niña mimada y empecé a cambiar, sin darme cuenta dejé que él me controlara a su antojo. Por eso decidí tomar valor y alejarme de él, fue entonces que empezó a prestarme atención.

El celular de Mimi empieza a vibrar en su mano, ella voltea a verlo muy alterada, al revisarlo, confirma sus sospechas; ella solo lo observa mientras suena, al mirar como ella se desalienta, Matt no puede evitar sentirse molesto y toma el celular de su mano, para apagarlo.

-Entonces, creo que es tiempo de comprarte un celular nuevo ¿no crees?- Matt aparta el celular. Mimi lo ve extrañada del tono en que Matt lo dice. –Anoche, tu misma me dijiste que la decepción solo nos limita, deberías de seguir tu propio consejo ¿no te parece?- Matt se recarga en su silla y coloca sus brazos en su nuca para estirarse, al ver lo asombrada que se encuentra Mimi, él le guiña el ojo.

Matt nota como ella se sonroja levemente, después coloca su mano en su boca para disimular la sonrisa que empieza a soltar muy reservadamente.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, quiero que vayamos a otro lugar-

-¿Otro lugar?- pregunta Mimi.

-Sí, ya lo verás- dice Matt mientras se levanta y paga la cuenta.

Mimi se pregunta a qué lugar quiere llevarla, después de todo, hoy en la noche se dará un concierto muy importante para él, y no quisiera que se retrasara. Matt la guía hacia un parque ecológico, lleno de vegetación, árboles, bancas y lagos. Mimi queda admirada de lo maravilloso que se ve todo; para su sorpresa no se detienen a observar el parque, él le dice que el lugar donde planea llevarla se encuentra al fondo del parque. Subiendo una colina, se encontraba un árbol enorme, las raíces del árbol eran tan frondosas que se podían usar como bancas, al terminar de subir la colina, se lograba ver toda la ciudad, el panorama era como de ensueño. Mimi se quedó por unos instantes parada, admirando tal escena.

-Esto, parece como salido de un cuento- susurra Mimi.

Matt recarga su guitarra en el árbol y alcanza a Mimi. –Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme o para inspirarme, muchas de mis canciones las escribí aquí-.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a escribir una canción- Matt admira el horizonte iluminado por los rayos del sol. Ella aún no entiende porque se encontraban en ese lugar, cuando debería de estarse preparando para su concierto.

-Cuando me siento estresado o nervioso, vengo aquí a escribir, eso me tranquiliza mucho y con tu ayuda y un poco de suerte, podemos terminar la canción antes de que tengamos que irnos-

-Pero, hace mucho que yo no escribo… incluso dejé de hacerlo desde…- Matt coloca su mano en la cabeza de Mimi. – Nunca es tarde para volver a hacerlo- Mimi lo mira mientras él le sonríe, ella asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos pasaron toda la mañana sentados, escribiendo ideas, cambiando notas, probando tonos, pasaron un momento de tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentían. Cada vez que Mimi se acercaba a él para afinar o modificar alguna palabra, o simplemente para leer lo que se había escrito en la libreta que Matt sostenía, él sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba. Al sentir la presencia de Mimi tan cercana a él hacía que despertarán sensaciones en su estómago y en su pecho. Era inevitable para él tratar de no verla de reojo. La canción al final tomó forma. Matt terminó tocando los primeros párrafos de su creación mientras Mimi lo escuchaba. Las horas pasaron y el tiempo no permitió que lograran terminar la canción. Al final decidieron que otro día la terminarían.

Mimi se despide de Matt, mientras el insiste en acompañarla hasta su departamento, pero ella se niega. Decide que lo alcanzará en el estadio y que si él llegase a llegar tarde por culpa suya, nunca se lo perdonaría. Mimi aborda un taxi y desaparece entre el tráfico. Matt decide caminar un poco para pensar sobre lo que había sucedido. -¿Qué fue todo eso?-. Al revisar la libreta en donde habían escrito parte de la canción, Matt admira una corrección que hizo Mimi, a un costado se encontraba una carita feliz sacando la lengua. Él sonríe mientras observa el garabato.

 **Capítulo 5: El concierto**

El día había terminado, el sol empezaba a ocultarse mientras una multitud de gente, se reunía para poder escuchar a una de las bandas más populares entre la zona de Tokio. Carteles y luces apuntaban al cielo, mostrando su devoción hacia ellos, pero ninguno más grande como el del club de fans oficial del vocalista de la banda "Yamato Ishida". La presidenta del club; Jun; se encargó de obtener uno de los mejores lugares del concierto. Carteles, fotos, tambores, megáfonos y porras se podían observar por todo el lugar.

Como era de esperarse, todos los amigos de Matt se encontraban detrás del escenario para desearle suerte antes de que empezara el concierto.

-¿Se puede pasar?-, una voz familiar se escucha desde la puerta, Matt reconoce enseguida a Tai. –Claro, pasen chicos-. Se trataban de Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K. Davis y Yolei, los chicos le desearon mucho éxito en el concierto, Davis habló sobre la porra inmensa que preparo Jun para este concierto, y que esta vez pudo conseguir lugares muy cercanos al escenario. Matt solo se encogió de hombros mientras los chicos se reían del pobre Matt.

-Oye Matt, ¿Has sabido sobre Mimi?, pensé que estaría ya aquí contigo, como los dos viven en el mismo edificio, creí que se vendrían juntos- Pregunta Tai mientras mira alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Sora no puede ocultar un poco de molestia en el comentario de Tai. –Trate de comunicarme con ella pero no contesta su celular- Comenta Kari mientras revisa su celular.- No, no he sabido nada de ella desde el mediodía, no debe de tardar en llegar, como sea le di un pase especial y le explique cómo puede pasar por la parte trasera.

Sora mira a Matt de reojo mientras los chicos platican sobre lo impresionante que se ve todo el escenario. Matt se encuentra con su mirada y enseguida la evita. –Disculpen pero, debo pedirles que tomen sus lugares- Una mujer de seguridad interrumpe la reunión de los chicos.

-Bueno Matt, mucha suerte, estaremos ahí contigo- Comenta Tai mientras pasa su brazo en el hombro de Sora -¿No es así Sora?- Todos los chicos se despiden de él dándole las últimas palabras de aliento. El último en salir es Tai y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta voltea para ver a su amigo y lo encuentra pensativo y algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que llegará a tiempo- Tai le guiña el ojo mientras levanta su pulgar, Matt se ruboriza debido a su comentario.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De nada, suerte-

Al cerrarse la puerta Matt mira hacia la camisa que traía puesta en la mañana y de una de sus bolsas saca el celular de Mimi que se encontraba apagado. –Olvidé por completo entregárselo… espero que se encuentre bien-

El tiempo de espera había terminado, las luces se habían encendido y los gritos empezaron a escucharse aclamando a la banda de rock que estaba a punto de iniciar su concierto. Las nubes de humo empezaron a salir y la música se empezó a escuchar. Los miembros de la banda empezaron a saludar a su público, Matt lograba alcanzar a ver a la porra de Jun, era muy vistosa y hasta cierto punto sentía vergüenza de como las mujeres se desvivían por hacerse notar, hasta enfrente se encontraban sus amigos, todos estaban ahí, todos excepto Mimi. Matt no entendía que había pasado con ella, ¿Acaso no vendría?, Debió ser por eso que ella no lo dejó acompañarla, Mientras estos pensamientos acaparaban la mente de Matt, su voz empezó a escucharse al empezar a cantar.

Todos se encontraban estimulados por la música, todos excepto un grupo de personas que se encontraban en la parte lateral del escenario, exclusivamente para calificarlos aptos para firmar un contrato con su disquera. Pasaron unas cuantas canciones, y el ánimo no decaía en el concierto, cosa que Matt no podía compartir, él sabía que debía de ponerlo todo en ese concierto, pero ese día él había experimentado muchas cosas, en eso una pregunta se le vienen a la cabeza: "¿Qué te motiva a cantar?" –Quiero que mi música llegue a escucharse en todos lados- se dice a si mismo mientras intenta concentrarse. Al terminar una de sus canciones, Matt camina hacia un costado del escenario donde se encontraban unas botellas de agua para poder aclararse la garganta.

Él tomar un par de tragos, Matt vuelve a colocar la botella a un costado, cuando al alzar la mirada, logra ver a una chica que se encontraba solitaria detrás de una mampara con un cartel que decía: -Inspiración-. Se trataba de Mimi, aunque había llegado tarde se había quedado en la parte lateral del escenario esperando que él pudiera notar su presencia, para darle ánimos. Mimi empieza a brincar con el cartel arriba mientras sonreía y se alcanzaba a entender que ella decía: ¡Canta! Y tocaba su pecho.

Matt enseguida entendió a lo que se refería Mimi, le sonrió y regreso al escenario, esta vez decidido a darlo todo, las siguientes canciones Matt las cantó con todo su corazón. Esto hizo que el público se volviera loco, inclusive la disquera que había ya decidido que no valía la pena ofrecer un contrato a una banda de rock que quedará en el olvido. La forma de cantar de él los había hecho cambiar de opinión.

La noche avanzaba, y el concierto llegaba a su fin. Tai y los chicos se encontraban ya afónicos de tanto gritar para apoyar Matt. El concierto había llegado a su fin. Y todos empezaron a correr hacia la parte trasera del escenario, el equipo de Seguridad se encargó de que ningún fanático traspasara la entrada. Matt se despidió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mimi, su alegría era tal, que corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella mientras la alzaba desde la cintura. Mimi reía con él. – ¡Lo hiciste!, por fin encontraste tu inspiración- Le grita ella mientras se abalanza a él y lo abraza- Matt también la abraza mientras le susurra –Gracias-.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar joven- Un señor trajeado se les acerca mientras lo felicita por el gran concierto que acababa de dar. –Debo de admitir que al principio pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero después, no entiendo que fue lo que lo inspiró, pero logró convencerme; usted tenía razón señorita.

-Se lo dije- responde Mimi mientras se coloca una boina que traía puesta, y que debido al alboroto, se le había caído. Después de colocársela ella le sonríe al Señor.

Matt queda extrañado de que ellos dos platicaran, al parecer Mimi estuvo platicando con ellos; -Agradézcale a esta linda señorita, ella logró convencernos de quedarnos por un rato más. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho no hubiésemos escuchado esa forma de cantar que usted mostró a mitad del concierto.

-Bueno señor Ishida, lo quiero mañana temprano en mis oficinas, mi representante le dará las indicaciones, y de nuevo, muchas felicidades- El señor se despide de él y de Mimi.

-Aquí tiene la tarjeta con los datos necesarios, necesito un número para comunicarme contigo- Mientras la representante de la disquera toma los datos de Matt, los demás miembros se acercan y abrazan a Mimi gritando de felicidad. Mimi se sonroja por como ellos comparten su alegría con ella. Después se acercan a Matt y empiezan a felicitarse entre ellos. Mientras los gritos y festejos seguían, una joven que venía con el grupo de la disquera se le acerca a Mimi.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo evitar notar su increíble parecido con Mimi Rose, el rostro de la campaña Sakura City de Ian Collins-

-Ah, sí me lo han dicho muchas veces, ya estoy acostumbrada- Mimi le sonríe a la señorita mientras agacha su cara, ella se disculpa por confundirla con alguien más.

Matt logra ver como Mimi se empieza a alejar de ese lugar en donde estaban todos celebrando. Cuando Matt logra apartar a los demás para seguirla, Tai y los demás se encuentran con ella. Todos se sorprenden de que se encontrara ahí, pensaban que no había asistido al concierto, ella les explica que se le hizo tarde y se quedó todo el tiempo alado del escenario.

-¡Hermano! ¡Muchas felicidades, lo has logrado!- T.K. se le acerca para darle un abrazo. Todos los demás se acercan a él y empiezan a felicitarlo. Las chicas empiezan a observar como el mar de mujeres se encontraban afuera mientras observaban con rencor como ellas se encontraban a unos metros de su estrella de Rock. Antes de salir, tuvieron que esperar a que se despejara la salida para que no hubiese peligro de que una manada de mujeres sobresaltadas terminaran aplastándolos.

Tai se fue con Sora y Kari, mientras todos los demás se iban a sus respectivas casas. Uno a uno empezó a despedirse. –Bueno chicos, debo irme, muchas felicidades de nuevo a todos ustedes- Mimi se despide de todos los amigos, miembros de la banda.-No, una mujer hermosa como tú no debería de andar sola a estas horas de la noche- comenta Zack el guitarrista de la banda.

-No se preocupen, se cuidarme sola-

-Con mucho gusto puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa- El comentario de Zack no fue del agrado de Matt.

-Ella se irá conmigo, ni crean que la dejaré sola con todos ustedes- Dice Matt mientras se coloca enfrente de Mimi para alejarla del círculo de sus amigos famosos por ser unos "rompecorazones".

-Gracias chicos, pero Matt vive en el mismo edificio que yo, no se molesten- Dice Mimi mientras sonríe a todos ellos. Matt empieza a sentir como todas las miradas se dirigían a él, sus amigos lo veían de manera celosa. Excepto Mimi que no entendía que había dicho mal.

-Vámonos- dice Matt muy nervioso mientras toma a Mimi por los hombros para empezar a alejarse de ellos. A lo lejos se alcanzó a escuchar el reproche de Zack. -Eres un aprovechado, siempre te llevas a todas-

-¿A todas?- pregunta Mimi algo sarcástica. Matt evita la mirada de ella. –Solo están celosos- dice él.

-Entiendo, solo estabas buscando tu "inspiración"- Mimi empieza a caminar con las manos cruzadas en la espalda mientras muestra una sonrisa en su rostro. Matt voltea a verla, Mimi se encontraba radiante, su sola presencia transmitía felicidad.

-Llegaste tarde, eso debes de compensarlo- reprocha Matt mientras levanta la cabeza.

-¡Noo es justo!, siempre estuve ahí solo que no me habías visto- Mimi se voltea para ver a Matt mientras agita sus brazos imitando la forma en la que ella trataba de darse a notar –Hasta que por fin volteaste y me viste, trataba de decirte que no estabas logrando trasmitir tu corazón al cantar- Mimi coloca su mano en su pecho.

-Hasta que por fin lograste hacerlo, habías encontrado tu inspiración- Mimi le sonríe. Matt se detiene mientras la mira fijamente, las últimas palabras que ella había dicho resonaban en su cabeza. –Acaso...- La escena es interrumpida por unas gotas que empiezan a caer cada vez más rápido.

-¡Ahh!, está fría- logra decir Mimi antes de que unos gritos llamen su atención:

-¡Matt!- Ambos voltean atrás y logran ver como Jun se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Matt toma la mano de Mimi. – ¡Corre!- es lo único que logra decir antes de que empezaran a escapar. Mimi coloca su mano en su boina para que no volara con el aire. A lo lejos Matt logra ver un Taxi, suelta a Mimi y se adelanta para alcanzar a detenerlo. Antes de que lograran subir al taxi, Mimi resbala al pisar y cae al suelo. Cuando Jun estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, también logra tropezar.

-¿Estás bien?-

-…Si- Matt ayuda a Mimi a levantarse, pero cuando ella apoya su pie, siente un dolor y se vuelve a caer. Matt la levanta y la mete al taxi mientras Jun solo grita: -¡Matt!

La lluvia cubría toda la ciudad, algunas de las actividades nocturnas habían quedado estropeadas debido a ella, por suerte, el concierto de Matt había terminado a tiempo y ahora, él se encontraba en su departamento buscando toallas limpias para poder secarse y un botiquín.

Mimi se encontraba en su sillón empapada por la lluvia y tocándose el tobillo.-Aquí tienes- Matt le da una toalla para que ella empezara a secarse. – ¿Te sigue doliendo?-

-Un poco, ya casi no me duele-

-Lo siento- Matt no logra evitar sentirse culpable de que ella se lastimara. –No es nada, además, todo sea por evitar a tu fan número uno, aun así, no era necesario traerme a tu departamento, ya debes de estar cansado-

-Está bien, te acompaño a tu departamento en cuanto puedas caminar-

Mimi intenta levantarse, pero al apoyar su peso en su pie, siente dolor y se escucha una queja de ella mientras se tambalea. Matt la sostiene.

-Debería llevarte al Hospital-

-No es nada, solo está inflamado, puedo caminar hasta mi departamento-Matt se levanta del mueble para ir a traer el botiquín de emergencias. –Descuida Matt- Mimi se pone de pie de nuevo y al dar el paso hacia adelante, un terrible dolor la hace caer al suelo. Mimi se encoge mientras se toca el tobillo lastimado, se aprieta el labio para no gritar del dolor.

Matt corre a su auxilio, ella se encontraba en el suelo -¿Qué hiciste?- Mimi se encontraba encorvada y con la cabeza agachada, unas lágrimas caen al suelo, Matt se da cuenta de que Mimi está sufriendo un gran dolor. -No voy a dejarte ir así- Matt la levanta con cuidado del suelo mientras ella solo apretaba los ojos para que no salieran más lágrimas. Matt la recuesta en el cuarto de visitas con mucha delicadeza para no mover bruscamente el tobillo lastimado de ella. –Déjame ver- Matt lo mueve con mucho cuidado, ella solo gira la cabeza mientras aprieta las sábanas en señal de que sentía un gran dolor. El tobillo de Mimi estaba hinchado, Matt no quiere moverla más y decide hablar por teléfono a Joe.

Cuando Matt le platica la situación, Joe le da indicaciones para mitigar el dolor de Mimi mientras él se dirigía hacia su departamento. Todo indicaba que Mimi habría sufrido un esguince. Al llegar, Joe se prepara para empezar a curar a Mimi. -Esto va a dolerte, pero trataré de acabar rápido, tal vez quieras morder algo.-

Matt se coloca a su lado mientras toma la mano de Mimi. Cuando Joe le pregunta si se encontraba lista, ella asiente con la cabeza. Mimi voltea la cabeza y la recarga en el pecho de Matt, él la abraza mientras Joe empieza a colocarle el vendaje.

La lluvia había cesado, y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban las primeras horas del día. Las gotas reflejaban el brillo del sol al asomarse, Una chica se encontraba descansando en el departamento de su amigo; Mimi se había tomado unas pastillas que le dio Joe antes de irse para que pudiera descansar sin dolor, Matt se encontraba durmiendo en un sillón a su lado. Los rayos empezaron a reflejarse en la cara de él. Su cara reflejaba cansancio. Había sido una noche dura para él, por el concierto y por cuidar a Mimi.

Al inclinarse pudo notar que ella aún seguía descansando. Matt contempla el rostro de Mimi mientras duerme, al parecer ella seguía profundamente dormida. Matt revisa la hora, ya pasaban del medio día y el empezaba a sentir un hueco en el estómago. Enseguida se acerca a Mimi, duda en despertarla, ella se veía completamente tranquila, después de un rato de contemplarla, decide hablarle:

-¿Mimi?- Ella solo mueve la cabeza mientras aprieta los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz. -¿Cómo te sientes?- Mimi asiente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos muestran que aún se encuentra adormilada. -¿Qué hora es?- la voz de Mimi suena débil.

-Tarde, voy a preparar algo para comer-

-Gracias- Mimi se sienta mientras la sábana que la cubría cae, descubriendo un yeso en su pie. –No creo que sea necesario esto- Mimi observa su pie enyesado.

-Joe dijo que solo será por una semana para asegurar que no recibas un movimiento brusco y puedas sanar más rápido- Matt se acerca a Mimi y le ayuda a levantarse, ambos avanzan hacia la sala mientras él la apoya para sentarse.

Mientras Matt se dedica a cocinar algo, Mimi prende la televisión. –En cuando acabemos de comer algo, iremos a tu departamento para que puedas cambiarte, le hablaré a Tai para que venga con Kari y pueda ayudarte-

-¡Noo!, yo puedo sola, de verdad. No es la primera vez que me lastimo así-

-¿Ya te habías lastimado antes?-

-Si-

Mimi observa el yeso, no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente para evitar movimiento en su tobillo, así que no sería mucho problema moverse. Matt sirve dos platos con pan tostado y un par de huevos estrellados. –Gracias Matt-. Ambos empiezan a comer. –Entonces, llamarás a Tai aunque yo te diga que no ¿cierto?-.

-Si- Solo por hoy, mientras voy a la disquera- Mimi lo mira extrañada sobre el comentario de Matt. -¿Sólo por hoy?-

-Por mi culpa te has lastimado, así que es mi deber cuidar de ti.- Matt lo dice de manera seria. –De no haberte pedido que corrieras, no hubiera pasado esto-

Mimi logra notar la culpabilidad de Matt y trata de Animarlo.

-Bueno, si será así, entonces tu primera tarea será que me autografíes el yeso; así cuando te vuelvas famoso; podré presumirlo-. Matt le sonríe levemente. Después de que él la deja en su departamento, se retira hacia la disquera.

El día pasa rápidamente, Matt y su banda pasan la tarde en la disquera afinando detalles para el contrato que firmarán. Tai y Kari llegan al departamento de Mimi, la noticia se corre entre los demás chicos y a su departamento empiezan a llegar algunos de ellos; Yolei fue la primera. -¡Yo cuidaré de ti hasta que sanes! Deja todo en mis manos- Yolei se encontraba dedicada a Mimi, se trataba de su Ídolo en apuros, y haría todo lo que fuera para apoyarla.-No te preocupes, nosotras te cuidaremos- Kari sonríe mientras le lleva un vaso con un Té helado.

-Muchas gracias chicas, ¿Sora no vino?- pregunta Mimi.

-Se fue a su entrenamiento, terminando vendrá para acá- comenta Tai mientras autografía el yeso de Mimi. – ¡Listo!, mi firma es más bonita que la de Matt- Tai mira con recelo la firma de Matt.

-"¿Tai corazón Mimi?, recupérate"- Lee Mimi. Tai le sonríe mientras se levanta para ir a la cocina por agua.- ¡Sigo Yo!- grita Yolei mientras le arrebata el plumón a Tai.

La atención que tenían hacia Mimi hizo que se le olvidaran por completo sus problemas, muchas risas y anécdotas se compartieron esa tarde, recordando viejos tiempos y viejas aventuras. Las risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-Debe de ser Sora- comenta Mimi.

Kari se dirige hacia la puerta, para su sorpresa se trataba de Sora con Matt, enseguida Tai se sienta alado de Mimi mientras le da un beso en la frente, esta acción deja a Sora y a Matt pasmados.

 **Capítulo 6: Emociones**

Matt se quedó estático al igual que Sora al ver ésta escena; Mimi se sonrojó y empezó a juguetear con Tai mientras él se burlaba de como ella se había apenado ante su acción. Kari interrumpió esta escena invitándolos a entrar -Pasen-.

-¡Sora, que bueno que llegaron!- Exclama Mimi al verlos entrar. Enseguida Tai se levanta para saludarlos y recibirlos; todos toman asiento.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento Sora?- pregunta Yolei mientras los recibe con unos vasos con Té helado.

-Muy bien, de hecho creo que me anotaré para el campeonato- Contesta ella mientras toma un sorbo de su vaso.

-Qué bien, eso te va ayudar mucho- Mimi se alegra de su amiga y su superación en el tenis.

-Cuéntanos Matt, ¿Cómo te fue en la disquera?- Tai observa a Matt que se encontraba algo serio.

-Muy bien, la siguiente semana empezaremos a grabar unas canciones y afinar otras más- Un silencio se creó entre todos, Kari empezó a sentir la incomodidad.

-¿Y cómo es que se encontraron?- La pregunta de Kari salvo a todos de esa esa incomodidad.

-Pues de hecho fue algo muy gracioso- Sora cambia su semblante al contar su historia.

El silencio había desaparecido y todos empezaron a platicar sobre lo que fuera, con tal de que no se volviese a crear ese silencio. Al final, las anécdotas eran cada vez menos. Hasta que Tai hizo una pregunta interesante.

-Oye Mimi, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Japón?- Mimi se quedó callada cuando Tai le preguntó eso.

-…Aún no estoy segura…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Sora algo curiosa.

-Aún no se bien que es lo que quiero hacer- contesta Mimi sonriéndole a Sora.

-Mientras Kari y yo te cuidaremos hasta que te recuperes- Tai le muestra una gran sonrisa.

-De verdad no es necesario, puedo hacer muchas cosas sola, además tendrían que venir todos los días hasta acá-.

-Podrías irte con Kari y conmigo, nosotros te cuidaremos- le insiste Tai.

Mimi se encoje de brazos en señal de que se sentía apenada por las atenciones que le daban, Sora empieza a molestarse por como Tai insistía.

-Si no quiere ir, no la obligues- responde Sora algo seria. Tai mira a Sora algo extrañado de su comentario.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres ir, entonces Matt…- Tai voltea a ver a Matt que no había dicho ninguna palabra. – Tú la ayudarás en lo que ella necesite-. Matt asiente con la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con la petición de Tai.

-Gracias- dice Mimi sonriéndole levemente a Matt, él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Bueno, debo irme- Yolei se despide de todos, en especial de Mimi, antes de salir ella ofrece amablemente sus servicios, los cuales Mimi agradece. Kari decide acompañar a Yolei hasta su casa, lo cual hace que Tai quiera acompañarlas para que no vayan solas. Al final solo quedan Matt, Sora y Mimi.

-¿No crees que Matt estuvo espectacular en su concierto?- Cometa Mimi mientras Sora la ayuda a sentarse de nuevo en la sala.

\- Es la primera vez que lo escucho cantar así- contesta Sora mientras ella se sienta a su lado.

-De hecho, me gustaría saber Matt, ¿Cómo es que antes no te habían ofrecido un contrato con alguna disquera?- La pregunta de Mimi sorprende a Matt.

-Aún no lo sé- contesta Matt.

Un rato pasaron los tres platicando hasta que Sora decidió que era tiempo de retirarse. Mimi insiste en que ella se quede en su departamento pero ella no acepta.

-Déjame acompañarte hasta la estación- Matt se ofrece y Sora acepta con un leve sonrojo. Ambos se retiran mientras Mimi se despide de ellos desde la puerta de su departamento. Antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran Mimi alcanza a ver a lo lejos la cara sonriente de su amiga que se sonrojaba mientras volteaba a ver a Matt. Ella solo sonríe levemente ante esta escena. Al entrar a su departamento camina hacia su cocineta y logra ver una caja en la barra con una nota debajo. –"Lo siento, olvidé dártelo aquel día, espero que haya servido para que pudieras aclarar tus ideas"-. Al abrir la caja, se encontraba su celular apagado; ella no lo había reclamado apropósito y ahora que lo tenía de nuevo en sus manos, solo se dedica a contemplarlo.

Mientras tanto, Matt y Sora había llegado a la entrada de la estación. –Así que, estarás muy ocupado ahora que firmaste con la disquera-.

-Si, al parecer tenemos mucho potencial para lograr algo a nivel internacional-

-Me alegra mucho Matt-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, Sora juguetea con sus manos unos segundos. –He decidido alejarme por un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas-. Sora hace una pausa; Matt no dice nada.

-Al parecer, tenías razón, creo que aún tengo sentimientos por Tai, y al parecer…- Sora aprieta un poco las manos. -…al parecer a Tai le gusta Mimi-.

Matt reacciona ante este comentario.

-¿De verdad crees que sea así?-

-No lo sé aún, puede que sea un intento de darme celos-

-Y están funcionando- Matt voltea su mirada hacia la estación donde se anuncia la próxima llegada del tren.

-Bueno tengo que irme, al parecer será la última vez que nos veamos en un tiempo, te deseo mucha suerte y espero que tú también puedas aclarar tus ideas respecto a mí.-

-Suerte-. Sora empieza a caminar hacia la estación, cuando un impulso hizo que regresara hacia Matt y lo besara; esto toma a Matt por sorpresa, ella solo se despide de nuevo y se va, él queda sorprendido por un momento mientras ella se despide a lo lejos agitando la mano. Matt también lo hace. Esa noche fue una noche larga tanto como para Mimi como para Matt, Ambos no pudieron dormir.

La semana marchó muy rápido y muchas cosas pasaron, Mimi se recuperó gracias a los cuidados de Joe, Yolei y Kari, al parecer para el fin de semana le retirarían el yeso, Matt estuvo ocupado todas las mañanas con la grabación de su disco, durante la tarde visitaba a Mimi y conversaban todo el tiempo. Tai se encontraba en un campeonato de futbol y entrenaba la mayor parte del día, los días que tenía libre se dedicaba a ir a visitar a Mimi. En cuanto a Sora, ella se había ido de Tokio por el campeonato de Tenis. Se mantenía en comunicación con todos mediante correos. El fin de semana había llegado y por fin el yeso del pie de Mimi se había retirado y ya podía apoyar el pie sin ninguna molestia. Joe le recomendó no correr en una semana y no caminar mucho. Mientras Joe se encontraba dándole las últimas indicaciones a Mimi, Matt había llegado al departamento.

-¡Matt, pasa!- Mimi lo saluda.

-Joe, ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunta Matt mientras saluda a Joe que se encontraba ya en la puerta despidiéndose de Mimi.

-Bien Matt, al parecer el pie de Mimi se recuperó mucho antes de lo esperado, ya le deje las indicaciones para que se cuide, debo irme tengo otro compromiso-. Matt y Mimi se despiden de Joe.

– ¿Cómo te fue en las grabaciones?-

-Muy bien de hecho, traje la cena- Matt levanta una bolsa, Mimi sonríe mientras camina hacia la cocina lentamente.

-Déjame, yo lo hago- Matt deja su guitarra mientras se dirige a la cocina a servir la cena.

-De hecho vine porque quiero pedirte que me acompañes a la disquera mañana-

-Ah…- Mimi se queda sin palabras, -¿Yo, pero… por qué?-

-Quiero que me acompañes mañana terminando de grabar, aún tenemos una canción pendiente ¿recuerdas?, Además no has salido desde que te lastimaste por mi culpa-. Mimi no dice nada por unos instantes. Matt nota a Mimi indecisa.

-Al menos que ya tengas planes con alguien más- esta última frase hace que Matt se ponga algo serio.

-No, yo no tengo planes y sí, me gustaría acompañarte- Al final los dos cenaron y platicaron hasta muy tarde, toda la semana ellos dos la pasaron juntos y sin darse cuenta, habían logrado tener un relación que al parecer estaba creciendo, Matt no lograba evitar sentirse cautivado con cada anécdota que Mimi le contaba.

Al día siguiente Matt paso por Mimi para irse juntos a la disquera, mientras Matt se encontraba grabando, Mimi lo escuchaba atentamente, al parecer ella sentía la pasión con la que él cantaba. Ocasionalmente ella revisaba su celular y escribía mensajes. Matt no pudo evitar notarlo mostrando un poco de molestia al preguntarse si se trataba de aquel hombre con el que Mimi había tenido problemas, nunca habían vuelto a tocar ese tema. Al finalizar la sesión ambos caminaron y descansaron en un parque. Mimi se sentó en unos columpios y él se sentó en uno que se encontraba alado de ella.

-¿Sabes?, desde que me devolviste el celular dude en volver a usarlo- Ella empieza a mecerse.

-¿Te ha vuelto a llamar?-

-No-

Un silencio se hace entre los dos, Matt se levanta y se coloca detrás de ella y empieza a mecerla.

-A veces presiento que olvidé muchas cosas que yo solía ser, cosas que me gustaban de mí-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Me gustaba ser aquella niña que no dejaba que la manejaran a su gusto, aunque en aquellos momentos la vanidad y egoísmo era lo que me forjaban-.

-Éramos muy jóvenes como para ser unas personas maduras, a veces las cosas pasan para poder hacernos crecer- Matt seguía columpiándola.

-A veces siento que olvido lecciones que no debo olvidar-. Mimi baja su mirada al suelo.

-El hecho que no las podamos recordar, no quiere decir que las hallamos olvidado-

-Las recuerdo pero…-. Matt detiene el columpio para susurrarle –No estás sola, para eso tienes a personas que te quieren y cuidan de ti-. Mimi levanta la mirada, una punzada en el pecho hizo que volteara hacia donde se encontraba la cara de Matt, él le sonríe levemente. Mimi se sonroja, su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del suyo. Él empieza a acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella, Mimi siente como el corazón le late muy rápido, cuando se encontraban a unos centímetros, se escucha una voz familiar a lo lejos.

-¡Hey, chicos!- Mimi voltea para ver que se trataba de Tai. Matt solo gira la cabeza mientras suelta el columpio.

-¡Tai!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Contesta Mimi.

-Vengo de mi partido, pasaba por aquí para visitar a Matt pero me dijeron que termino temprano, así que me dirigía a mi casa-.

Mimi se levanta del columpio para saludarlo. Matt solo suspira mientras levanta su guitarra y se dirige a saludar a Tai. Los tres platican durante un rato, Tai se despide pues quiere ir a darse una ducha después de entrenar. Matt voltea a ver a Mimi y ella no logra evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Se me antoja un helado, ¿quieres ir?- Matt alza la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Mimi y cruza sus brazos detrás del cuello. Mimi asiente con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Ambos deciden ir a una fuente de sodas, Matt pide un helado sencillo mientras que Mimi pide uno doble de naranja cubierto de chocolate con trocitos de nuez, él se sorprende de su pedido, pues al parecer los gustos extravagantes de ella no habían cambiado en nada. Ambos terminaron sus helados y decidieron regresar al edificio, pues ella aun no podía caminar ni estar en pie por mucho tiempo. Matt acompañó a Mimi hasta su puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo Matt, en verdad me divertí mucho- Mimi le muestra una hermosa sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Matt no logra dejar de pensar en aquel momento en el parque. –"Si tan solo Tai no hubiese llegado"- pensó él.

-¿Matt?- la voz de Mimi hace que Matt regrese a la realidad.

-Ahh… Sí, yo también la pase muy bien-

-Sí, bueno, entonces nos vemos después- Mimi busca su llave del bolso, cuando se dispone a abrir Matt la interrumpe. – ¡Mimi!- ella se voltea para escucharlo. La mirada de Mimi deja a Matt sin palabras, él se empieza a sonrojar y no logra articular ningún sonido.

-¿Qué sucede?- Mimi se acerca un poco a él. Matt se pone más nervioso.

-Que descanses…- Él agacha la cabeza y Mimi muestra una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Gracias-. Ella se despide de él mientras Matt camina hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a su departamento Matt deja la guitarra y se deja caer en el sillón, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, la contestadora suena reproduciendo el mensaje de buzón, se trataba de Sora, ella se quejaba de que él no se había comunicado con ella durante toda la semana, Matt no pone atención al mensaje, solo puede recordar aquel momento en el parque. –Jamás, en estos meses que salí con Sora, tuve el impulso de querer besarla- piensa él mientras abre los ojos, la imagen de Mimi sonriéndole aparece en sus recuerdos.- ¿Por qué ella?- Matt susurra mientras se inclina hacia adelante.

–Estúpido Tai, solo aparece en los mejores momentos para arruinarlos- Al final, él sonríe.

Mientras tanto Mimi se encontraba recargada en la puerta, su cabello le cubría el rostro. Ella se lleva su mano al pecho. -¿Qué está pasando?- logra decir. A la mañana siguiente Mimi se encontraba lista para salir, mientras tomaba una taza de café el timbre suena, ella se extraña, pues no esperaba a nadie. Al abrir la puerta su mirada se topó con unos ojos azules. –Matt…-

-¿Podemos salir hoy? se sorprende de la petición que le hace, era fin de semana, ella pensaba que él se tomaría ese día para convivir con su hermano, como de costumbre.

-Yo… pensé que saldrías con T.K.-

-Bueno, decidió dejarme este fin de semana para que saliera con alguna chica linda-

Mimi se ríe un poco del comentario de Matt. -¿Vas a salir?- le pregunta él al verla arreglada tan temprano. Mimi se queda callada un momento. –No…- le responde. Ambos se quedan en silencio.

-Me encantaría salir contigo hoy- responde Mimi sonriéndole. El celular de Matt suena y él contesta, se trataba de Tai, al parecer quería comunicarse con Mimi, pero no respondía su celular, él le comenta que se encontraba con ella. -¿De verdad?, ¿no es algo temprano?- contesta Tai.

-Calla, ¿para que la buscabas?- pregunta él algo molesto. – Mañana se celebrará un festival en el templo Sukimine Kari y yo vamos a ir, quería invitar a Mimi pero ya que preguntaste, tendré que invitarte a ti también, jajaja- Tai ríe ante su comentario. A Matt no le hace mucha gracia. –De acuerdo le diré-.

-Bueno entonces, ¿saldrán hoy?- pregunta Tai con un tonó burlón.

-…Si-

-¡Yamato; El famoso cantante cuyo corazón ninguna chica había podido conquistar; ha sido cautivado por la princesa caprichosa!- Matt muestra una cara de indiferencia y un poco sonrojado. –Cállate- logra contestar y cuelga.

Mimi se quedó algo extrañada de las caras que hacía Matt. –Era Tai-.

-Ah...- responde ella un poco confundida.

-Nos invitó mañana a un festival en el templo Sukimine-. Mimi se alegra de la invitación mientras agarra su bolso para salir a comprar un kimono tradicional. Matt solo sonríe ante la reacción de ella.

Ambos pasan el día buscando un kimono para ella, Matt solo contempla a Mimi mientras ella elije entre tantas tiendas un kimono. Al final Matt termino cargando unas cuantas bolsas mientras ella le platicaba lo mucho que extrañaba esas fiestas en su estancia en E.U. Matt se encontraba fascinado por la alegría que mostraba Mimi. Decidieron pasar a un café para descansar y comer.

-Perdona, olvide que esto no es divertido para ustedes los hombres- Mimi le sonríe apenada. Matt solo le sonríe. –Descuida-.

-Entonces, me decías que van a tocar en una fiesta de caridad- pregunta Mimi mientras coloca sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

-Sí, el director de la disquera dice que es el momento perfecto para darnos a conocer, ahí se encontraran varias personas influyentes que pueden promocionarnos a nivel internacional-.

-¡Vaya, eso será genial!-

-Sí, de hecho en esa fiesta quiero cantar una nueva canción que estoy terminando-.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin tu música pueda llegar a muchas más personas-.

Matt observa a Mimi atentamente, el deseo de poder decirle lo que sucede en su interior ha crecido desde aquella tarde, y más aún la duda sobre lo que ella siente respecto a él.

-Mimi…-. Ella voltea a verlo, Matt hace una pausa mientras encuentra las palabras para empezar la conversación. Mimi empieza a sentir como el corazón empieza a palpitarle más rápido, un impulso hace que ella baje la mirada y empiece a deslizar su brazo lentamente para pasarlo debajo de la mesa. Matt la detiene colocando su mano sobre la de ella. Al alzar la mirada, Mimi se topa con esos ojos azules que muestran una mirada profunda hacia ella.

-Yo… quisiera… es solo que aquella tarde en el parque…- Matt es interrumpido por un disturbio en el exterior. Se trataba de June al otro lado de la calle, sus gritos se habían escuchado hasta la cafetería –Oh no…-. Matt se levanta mientras agarra su cartera para dejar dinero, Mimi voltea hacia el lado contrario de la calle y se topa con la mirada fulminante de June, ella la veía con rencor y trataba de reconocerla. Mimi siente la mirada con antipatía que ella le dirigía. –Vamos- Le dice Matt mientras ella se levanta de la mesa. Él toma la mano de Mimi y la dirige hacia la salida de emergencia. El semáforo da paso a los peatones y June cruza a toda prisa hacia el café, al entrar nota que la puerta de emergencias se movía y sale corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlos. Ellos dos logran subir a un taxi y se alejan. Por las prisas de entrar al taxi, Matt había caído casi encima de Mimi y los dos se encontraban riendo sobre su escape de las manos de June. –Esto debe de terminar- comenta Matt riendo.

-Sí, no entiendo cómo actuará cuando tengas novia, jajaja-. Matt mira a Mimi mientras ella ríe, ambos se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, Mimi nota la mirada de Matt y se sonroja, ambos se miran fijamente y sin darse cuenta empiezan a acercarse, él puede sentir la respiración de Mimi.

-¿A dónde los llevo?- El taxista sin estar al tanto de aquella escena pregunta hacia donde se dirigían. Ambos se asustan y se acomodan. Matt le da las indicaciones al taxista mientras Mimi se encoje de hombros y baja la mirada apenada. Matt hace lo mismo. Al pasar de un par de segundos, ella suelta una pequeña risa, y Matt hace lo mismo, al final los dos terminan riendo. Ambos suben al departamento de Mimi.

-Déjalas en el suelo-

-Entonces… Mañana vengo por ti a las seis-

-Sí, me parece bien-

Mimi acompaña a Matt hacia la puerta, él se detiene y se voltea para despedirse de ella. Mimi le muestra una sonrisa, él se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.- Hasta mañana-. Matt camina por el pasillo mientras Mimi lo observa, al entrar al elevador él logra ver como Mimi se despide agitando la mano. El hace lo mismo.

Al entrar Mimi al departamento se sienta en la sala mientras se toca la mejilla, a su mente vuelve aquel momento en el taxi, donde ambos estuvieron muy cerca uno del otro. Mimi abre los ojos y se sonroja, ella siente como el corazón se le acelera al recordarlo.

–Matt…acaso tu…- Mimi fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Se trataba de Sora.

-¡Sora!, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el campeonato?-

-Mimi… necesito hablar…- La voz de Sora era un poco quebradiza.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo malo?- Mimi se preocupa al escuchar a su amiga.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, es solo que… estoy confundida-

La noche pasó y el domingo llegó, Matt se dedicó a practicar con su guitarra durante la mañana. Mientras tocaba, en su cabeza solo pensaba en la forma en que declararía sus sentimientos a Mimi, después de meditarlo por un tiempo, había aclarado su mente y el festival era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Después de esas horas eternas, por fin había llegado el momento. Al bajar al departamento de Mimi escuchaba unas voces. Antes de que él pudiera tocar, la puerta se abre y Tai lo recibe. –Vaya, que oportuno-. Matt se sorprende de verlo ahí.

 **Capítulo 7: Confesión**

-¿Tai?-

-Estábamos por ir a buscarte- responde Tai mientras voltea a la sala para gritar –Chicas, llegó Matt es hora de irse-.

-¿Llevas mucho aquí?- pregunta Matt algo serio.

-No tienes idea, Kari quería que Mimi arreglara su cabello- Tai parecía muy aburrido pues se la había pasado sentado viendo la tele.

-¿Y porque no subiste?-

-Querían la opinión de un chico-

Unos pasos y risas se oyen por el pasillo acercándose a la sala, ambos voltean para contemplar a dos hermosas chicas. Kari llevaba un enorme tocado en forma de moño color naranja que la hacía ver adorable, usaba un kimono con flores rosas y amarillas. Mientras Mimi vestía un kimono verde degradado a rosa con estampado de flores, llevaba el cabello suelto y un remolino en el lado derecho que adornaba con un tocado de flor y joyas. Ambos quedaron embelesados al ver a las dos chicas. Matt quedo sin palabras, solo se dedicaba a contemplar la belleza de Mimi al vestir ese kimono, ella volteó a verlo con un leve sonrojo. Matt logra notarlo.

-Que hermosas mujeres van a acompañarme al festival, seré la envidia de todos- Tai se coloca en medio de las dos para abrazarlas por la espalda y empezar a caminar con ellas a la salida del departamento. –Andando Matt- es lo último que dice Tai mostrándole una enorme sonrisa maliciosa. Matt no pudo evitar ver a Mimi mientras pasaba frente a él. Ella no volteó a verlo, se notaba una mirada baja por encima de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La belleza que ella desprendía en su kimono hizo que Matt se sintiera más motivado para declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Aunque en ese momento Tai acaparó a Mimi, Matt no se desanimó. –"En el festival encontraré el momento perfecto para hacerlo"- se dice a si mismo mientras ve como Mimi se aleja junto con Tai y Kari. En todo el camino, ellos no cruzaron palabras de manera directa, Mimi se encontraba un poco cohibida debido a los cumplidos de Tai, Matt solo asentaba con la cabeza cuando su amigo buscaba una afirmación para los halagos que le ofrecía a Mimi. Al llegar al festival, las luces y locales inundaban el panorama, Kari y Mimi enloquecieron al ver los atractivos del evento. Mientras estas dos chicas se regocijaban admirando las atracciones, Tai entablaba una conversación con su amigo.

-Te he notado algo distraído, ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, todo marcha perfectamente, la disquera nos ha entusiasmado, la grabación de nuestro disco va excelente y pronto…- Matt es interrumpido.

-No me refiero a eso- Matt se sorprende del comentario de Tai.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tai suspira mientras gira la cabeza

-No soy tonto Matt- Se acerca a su amigo para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

–Si no es tan importante como para admitirlo, entonces no me detendré- Tai voltea la mirada hacia Mimi y avanza hacia ella y su hermana. Él se coloca alado de Mimi y ella lo voltea a ver sonriéndole dulcemente mientras Tai le devuelve la sonrisa.

Esta pequeña escena deja a Matt inquieto. Siente como la sangre se le calienta en el cuerpo y empieza a subir hasta la cabeza. ¿De verdad le interesaba Mimi?, o solo es un intento de persuadir a Matt para que aceptara sus sentimientos. Los motivos por los que Tai actuaba de esa manera con Mimi podrían ser muchos; más su último comentario englobaba solo a dos. Y a Matt le incomodó esas únicas dos razones.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, Tai y Mimi convivían y Matt pasaba una mala noche mirando con recelo a esta pareja. –"Eres un idiota Tai"- se repetía en la mente una y otra vez. –Oye Matt, iremos por unos Takoyakis, ¿quieres unos?- Tai preguntó.

-No- Matt contestó como solía hacerlo a un extraño. Tai lo observo seriamente por unos instantes. -Ok-.

Mientras Tai y Mimi se acercaron al puesto de Takoyakis, Matt observaba como se alejaban, la noche que él había planeado se había arruinado, y lo peor de todo era que Matt sentía un distanciamiento por parte de Mimi, ¿Acaso será que Tai de verdad le confeso que le gustaba ella?, Era absurdo, Mimi sabía que Tai está enamorado de su mejor amiga Sora, ella no podría hacerle eso. Mientras estas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, Matt se confundía cada vez más. Él no tenía derecho a enojarse, puesto que ellos no eran más que amigos.

-No sabes que hacer ¿verdad?-. Estas palabras asustaron a Matt, giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-…Kari, ¿a qué te refieres?-. Kari lo observa mientras Matt trata de disimular su enojo.

-Es solo que, desde que llegamos al festival, has estado muy molesto, ¿Es acaso por mi hermano?- Pregunta Kari.

-No… no sé de qué…- Matt trata de ocultar sus emociones. Kari se le acerca mientras toca su brazo.

-Si en verdad te gusta Mimi, deberías de decírselo, mi hermano suele ser muy drástico con sus acciones. Solo quiere que aceptes lo que sientes y dejes de tratar de ocultar lo que es tan obvio.-

Matt se sorprende de lo que está escuchando. -Y también deberías de decírselo a Sora- No lo podía creer, Kari lo estuvo observando todo este tiempo, y lo que más le asustó fue sus últimas palabras. –Tu… ¿lo sabías?-.

-Nos tomó un poco de tiempo darnos cuenta-

-¿Darnos?-

-Sí, T.K. y yo-

Matt se quedó sin palabras, su hermano lo sabía y nunca se lo comentó, él había sido muy cauteloso en cuanto a Sora, y aun así, ellos dos lograron saberlo.

-Acaso Tai…- Matt siente como la sangre le empieza a hervir, ¿acaso Tai siempre lo supo y nunca se lo dijo?, ¡Como podría ser eso posible!; ¿podría ser una venganza de Tai por haberle ocultado lo de Sora?

-No, él no sabe lo de Sora, mi hermano a veces solo ve lo que quiere ver, y él ve que te interesa Mimi y le molesta que no hagas nada al respecto, mi hermano siempre estuvo en contacto con Mimi desde que se fue a E.U. solo que no suele platicarlo mucho-.

Matt quedo atónito, Tai siempre estuvo en contacto con ella, eso explicaba muchas cosas, por qué desde que llego, ellos dos se tenían mucha confianza. Muchas cosas se empezaron a aclararse en su cabeza.

-Matt, si en verdad sientes algo por Mimi, ve y búscala, yo jamás te había visto tan interesado por alguien, incluso por Sora.-

-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada a tu hermano sobre Sora?- Matt hace esa pregunta muy seriamente.

-Mi hermano, sabe que a Sora le gusta alguien más, lo único que a él le interesa es que a ella vuelva a tener interés en él, debido a su pelea hace tiempo, se siente muy arrepentido y no quiere dejarla ir sin dar pelea, esa es su personalidad.

-¿Crees que deba decirle primero a Tai sobre Sora?-.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero creo que lo mejor es que primero le digas a Sora lo que está pasando-

Matt se queda en silencio.

-¡Oigan!, ¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?, Nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales, ¡vamos!- Tai les grita desde el puesto de Takoyakis. Matt y Kari voltean a verlo. Matt observa a Mimi directamente a los ojos. Ella siente su mirada fija y la esquiva girando la cabeza, Matt logra ver como ella se sonroja.

-Debo decirle a ella lo que siento, no puedo seguir ocultándoselo, creo que ella siente lo mismo- Matt observa como Tai y ella se alejan.

-No lo olvides, Sora debe de saberlo lo antes posible, aun cuando no sentías lo mismo que ella por ti, decidiste darle una oportunidad y eso implica una responsabilidad muy grande con ella.-

-Lo sé, lo haré-

Kari observa a Matt un poco preocupada, lo que él había hecho se estaba complicando, muchos secretos estaban creando un peso en Matt y deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible era la mejor manera de evitarse un problema muy grande.

-De acuerdo, suerte- Kari avanza para alcanzar a su hermano, Matt la sigue

-¡Hermano!, No seas malo y espéranos- Kari corre hacia Tai y le abraza el brazo.

-Oye cuidado, no corras tan rápido que puedes caerte.- Kari le sonríe a Tai.

-Hermano prometiste que serías mi acompañante esta noche, y solo has estado acompañando a Mimi, eso no es justo- Tai se sorprende del comentario de Kari.

-¿Por qué no acompañas ahora a Matt, así mi hermano puede cumplir su palabra?- Kari le guiña el ojo a Mimi y ella se sonroja.

-Si… está bien…- Mimi se queda parada mientras Kari y Tai avanzan, Tai solo voltea hacia atrás para ver como dejaba atrás a una chica nerviosa y confundida.

-Vamos- La voz de Matt era suave y el tono que uso fue muy sutil, Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar su voz tan cerca y se encogió de hombros. –Si…- Fijo la vista de frente y empezó a caminar.

El espectáculo empezó, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a admirarse en la oscura noche, iluminaban el cielo majestuosamente, se escuchaba el grito de la gente, familias con sus hijos, parejas, amigos y amigas se divertían admirando el espectáculo que se mostraba en el cielo. Kari y Tai se emocionaban al ver los diferentes colores de fuegos artificiales. Tai volteo para buscar a sus amigos pero no logro verlos enseguida. Al final pudo contemplarlos a lo lejos.

-Tenía mucho que no veía los fuegos artificiales- Mimi admiraba los colores y formas que se contemplaban en el cielo. Ellos ya no alcanzaron un buen lugar, pues se quedaron muy atrás, así que decidieron contemplarlos desde un estanque que se encontraba al costado, las luces se reflejaban en el agua que se adornaban con algunas luciérnagas que encendían su luz de vez en cuando.

-Tenía mucho que no nos visitabas-

-Lo se…-

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho…-

Mimi observa el reflejo de las luces en el lago, hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos, por un lado ella se encontraba nerviosa, había empezado a experimentar una clase de sentimientos hacia Matt que aún no podía comprender, por su parte, Matt no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para empezar a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Mimi…- Matt fue interrumpido.

-Ah, me imagino que cuando te vuelvas famoso, muchos fuegos artificiales soltarán para iluminar tu concierto, ¿no crees?-

-No lo sé, supongo que si-

-Jejeje, si bueno, deberíamos alcanzar a Tai y Kari, deben de estar preocupados-

-¡NO, ESPERA!- Matt detiene a Mimi. Ella se asusta al escuchar como Matt sube el tono de voz.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pico un insecto?- Mimi se preocupa de que algo hubiese mordido a Matt, ellos se encontraban cerca de un lago y el pasto era algo alto.

-No, bueno es que yo quisiera…-

-Deberíamos de subirnos al pasillo, de noche suelen salir muchos bichos y pueden picarnos-. Una luciérnaga se posa en el kimono de Mimi, ella voltea y al verla la toca con el dedo para admirarle de cerca.

-Que hermosa es- Mimi contempla el brillo de la luciérnaga. A Matt no le interesa para nada, para él, el resplandor que destellaba Mimi esa noche era más hermoso que la luz de las luciérnagas o de los fuegos artificiales.

-No más de lo que te vez esta noche-

Mimi voltea a ver a Matt, este la observaba mostrándole una sonrisa cálida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su comentario.

-Gracias Matt, eres muy atento, valió la pena comprar este kimono, era el más lindo de todos-. Mimi sonríe apenada.- Una gota cae sobre su nariz, ambos miran hacia el cielo, al parecer empezaba a llover, la gente que se encontraba admirando los fuegos artificiales, empezó a buscar refugio de la lluvia, Tai y Kari corren hacia el templo mientras Tai les hace una señal.

-¡Hey!, vamos que empezará a llover-. Mimi alza la mano en señal de que han escuchado.

-Vamos Matt- Mimi empieza a correr antes de que la lluvia empezara a ponerse densa, pero Matt le detiene el brazo.

-Mimi…- se crea un instante de silencio, Mimi observa a Matt fijamente a los ojos sorprendida del acto que acababa de hacer.

-Necesito decirte algo-

-Pero Matt, vamos al templo, la lluvia…-

-Quiero decirte- Matt agacha la cabeza. Mimi aprieta las manos mientras él la suelta lentamente. Matt alza la mirada y se acerca a ella.

-Me gustas, desde el momento en que llegaste y te vi, yo empecé a… -

-Me regreso a E.U…- Mimi agacha la mirada y aprieta los labios.

Matt se queda atónito ante estas palabras. Lo único que logra decir, sale de manera muy débil – ¿Qué?…-

Mimi alza la mirada mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo iba a decírtelo pero estuve algo ocupada, entonces ayer hable con Sora y decidimos esperar a que regresara mañana de su campeonato para darles la noticia.-

-Espera, ¿Sora?, ¿Regresa mañana?-. La lluvia empezó a ser más abundante y Mimi empezó a correr hacia el templo.

-Vamos Matt- El corre detrás de ella para detenerla -¡Mimi Espera!-. El alcanza su mano.

-¡Mimi!-. Mimi se detiene en seco, de espaldas a Matt y logra decirle.

-Deberías de esperarla…- Matt se asusta ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, lentamente suelta la mano de Mimi mientras esta se desliza para seguir adelante. El solo ve como ella se aleja hacia el templo. Mientras, todos corren a refugiarse de la lluvia.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡Entra!- Tai grita a lo lejos para despertar a Matt de sus pensamientos, el reacciona y corre hacia Mimi, la agarra y la guía hacia un costado del templo donde se encontraba un cerezo grandioso que cubría a su alrededor con sus copas altas, lo suficiente para abrigarlos de la lluvia.

-¡Matt!, ¿Qué haces?-

-Hace unos instantes te dije que me gustabas-. Matt estaba molesto, no solo por lo que ella contestó, se requirió de mucho valor para que él declarara sus sentimientos, todo para que ella no le respondiera nada al respecto.

-Lo sé…-. Mimi agachaba la cabeza en sus ojos se lograba ver incertidumbre ante la situación.

-Necesito saber qué piensas al respecto, porque lo único que has hecho es evadirme, y no pienso irme hasta escuchar una respuesta-. Matt se para enfrente de ella, evitándole el paso. Mimi se aferró a su kimono, como si tratara de esconder sus sentimientos ante él.

\- Solo… déjame ir Yamato-. Ella levanto la mano para apartarlo. Matt sentía como la sangre le hervía, no podía tomar eso como una respuesta, no aceptaba esa respuesta de ella. Él toma la muñeca de Mimi con fuerza y la hace a un lado. Mimi levanta la mirada pasmada de la acción de Matt, nunca había sido tosco con ella desde que regreso de E.U. era como ver aquel niño de hace años, los ojos de Matt mostraban enojo y frustración, en cambio los de Mimi mostraban duda.

-Matt… ¿Por qué?- Mimi agacha la cabeza. –Sora…-. Antes de que Mimi pudiese decir algo, Matt le declara sus sentimientos.

-¡Porque no pude evitarlo!, trate de hacerlo, ¡pero ya no puedo más! Te quiero a ti, jamás había sentido esto por nadie, solo quiero que me digas…-

Mimi alza la mirada, y le sonríe a Matt. – Lo lamento Matt, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, siento que mal interpretaras…- Matt sostiene a Mimi por los brazos acercándola a él con fuerza.

-No te atrevas a decirme que no sientes nada por mí, ¡Mírame y dime que no lo sientes!- Matt le ordena a Mimi que le niegue lo que es tan obvio para los dos, ambos se sentían atraídos, y ese era el momento de aceptarlo. Mimi siente como el corazón se le acelera cada vez que Matt la mira directamente, la respiración es más rápida cuando está cerca de él, sentía que el cuerpo la delataba y se encontraba luchando contra ella misma para negarle sus sentimientos.

-No…Yamato… yo no puedo…- Mimi duda sobre lo que tiene que decir, la mirada de Matt es demasiado para ella, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y no pudo aguantar más, estruja sus manos en su pecho y agacha la cabeza.

-Dímelo- Matt no la suelta, mientras exige una respuesta.

-No… Por favor…déjame ir-. La voz de Mimi empezó a quebrarse al suplicarle a Matt que la soltara.

La lluvia arreciaba cada vez más, las frondosas copas del cerezo no pudieron seguir cubriéndolos del agua, ambos estaban empapados. Aun así, Matt estaba decidido a obtener esa respuesta que tanto buscaba, soltó a Mimi lentamente y llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para levantarlo y poderle ver la cara. Sus ojos mostraban dolor, las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro se ocultaban con las gotas de lluvia que le caían en la cara, Matt pasó sus pulgares por debajo de los ojos de Mimi, para secarlos. Colocó sus manos a los costados de su rostro y lentamente lo acerco al suyo, Mimi no pudo evitarlo más y lentamente cerró los ojos para recibir aquello que anhelaban desde aquel día en el parque, sus labios por fin se fundieron en un dulce beso bajo un cerezo que aminoraba la densa lluvia que había caído en el festival del Templo Sukimine.

 **Capítulo 8: Coraje**

La lluvia había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokyo. El festival del templo Sukimine se había cancelado debido a eso y la gente volvía a sus casas para refugiarse de la lluvia. Tai y Kari se marchaban juntos mientras Tai recibía un mensaje de texto. "Estamos bien, llevaré a Mimi a su departamento, necesito hablar contigo mañana". Tai cerró el celular y Kari preguntó. – ¿Era Matt?-.

-Sí, llevó a Mimi a su departamento, mañana quiere que hablemos-

-Entonces…-

-Creo que por fin se armó de Coraje-

-Si…- Ambos se fueron en silencio hacia su casa. Mientras ellos se preparaban para abordar un taxi, Matt y Mimi se encontraban llegando al edificio. Matt la acompañó hasta su puerta. Al entrar a su departamento soltó un pequeño estornudo.

-¿Te resfriaste?-.

-No, estoy bien, solo tengo que darme un baño- Mimi se tallaba la nariz mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo para ir por unas toallas para secarse, al mismo tiempo Matt entraba hacia la cocina, cuando su celular lo detuvo. Al checar el mensaje, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sora. Antes de que pudiera leerlo Mimi regresaba con unas toallas, inmediatamente guardo su celular.

-Toma, para que te seques mientras llegas a tu departamento- Matt recibe la toalla y empieza a secarse el cabello. Mimi vuelve a dar otro pequeño estornudo, el sonido que ella producía era muy leve.

-Te estas resfriando, discúlpame iré a mi departamento por medicina-

-No, de verdad estoy bien-. El teléfono de Matt volvió a sonar. El solo lo saco y lo apago.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Pregunto Mimi algo seria.

-No, son los muchachos han de querer salir, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

Matt se acercó a Mimi y le coloco su toalla en la cabeza, empezó a frotarle el cabello, lo tenía empapado y no se lo había secado. Ella agarró la toalla y empezó a hacerlo por si misma. -Debo de bañarme si no me voy a resfriar-. Matt comprendió a Mimi y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yo también iré a hacerlo- Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente, Mimi solo se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza.

Mientras Matt subía hacia su departamento, saco su celular para leer el mensaje que Sora le había enviado. "Matt, mañana regreso de mi campeonato y necesito hablar contigo". Matt leyó el mensaje de Sora y respondió "Yo también necesito hablar contigo, mañana iré a buscarte". El entró a su departamento y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, en su cara podía notarse una incertidumbre, las palabras que Mimi le dijo en el templo lo hicieron preocuparse. "Deberías de esperarla", todo indicaba que Sora le había confesado a Mimi que le gustaba él, eso explicaría por qué Mimi no aceptaba su declaración. –No dejaré que te vayas, no sin antes explicártelo todo- Susurró Matt mientras las gotas de la regadera caían sobre su cabello que le cubrían la cara.

Mientras tanto, Mimi se encontraba en la tina con las rodillas dobladas y su cara recargada en ellas. En su rostro se podía notar que estaba fuera de sí. Cerró los ojos un instante y en su mente regreso aquella imagen en donde los labios de Matt rozaban los suyos con delicadeza. Mimi abre los ojos y suspira. Después de un rato de estar meditando cada quien en su departamento, la lluvia se volvió cada vez más intensa y los relámpagos empezaron a anunciar la llegada de una tormenta eléctrica. Matt se disponía a bajar para retomar la plática en el templo. Cuando un rayo cayó cerca del edificio dejando sin luz a gran parte de la colonia. Matt bajo rápidamente para verificar que Mimi estuviera bien. Toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, al tratar de abrirla notó que no estaba cerrada. Entro y entre la oscuridad el busco, se alumbro con la luz del celular para no tropezar.

-¿Mimi?- Un rayo sobresalto a Matt, un pequeño grito se escuchó cerca de él, giro para verificar de donde venía, un relámpago alumbró por un instante la habitación y en la esquina de la sala pudo encontrar a Mimi que se cubría los oídos con las manos y mantenía la cabeza agachada y las rodillas dobladas.

-¿Mimi estas bien?, ¿Qué sucede?-Matt se acercó a ella y al tocarla pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Mimi temblaba.

-Espera aquí-. Matt se levantó y empezó a cerrar todas las ventanas para que el estruendo de los truenos se escuchara con menos intensidad. Busco en la cocina unas velas o lámpara, pero no encontró nada. Otro rayo cayó cerca del edificio y Mimi volvió a agachar la cabeza y apretar sus oídos. Él fue y busco una manta para cubrirla, la levanto y la empezó a guiar.

-Necesito que vayamos a mi departamento, ahí tengo velas.- Ella levantó la cara y Matt vio como en sus ojos se acumulaban unas gotas de lágrimas.

-Te llevaré hasta allá de acuerdo, solo cúbrete los oídos-Mimi acento con la cabeza y Matt la guio. Minutos más tarde en su departamento, las velas alumbraban la sala, y en la mesa se encontraban un par de tazas de té. Mimi seguía cubierta con la manta. Matt se acercó con una última vela para alumbrar la sala. Se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella solo recargo su cabeza mientras Matt la acariciaba y recargaba su rostro en su cabello. La lluvia fue cesando al pasar de la noche.

El sol alumbraba las primeras horas del día, las gotas de lluvia sobre los árboles y las calles eran indicios de que una tormenta había caído durante toda la noche. Mimi abrió los ojos y se sintió desorientada al encontrarse en una habitación diferente a la suya, aunque se le hacía muy familiar, ella se encontraba en la cama de Matt cubierta con una manta, se levantó y mientras se despejaba, escucho unos ruidos en la parte de afuera, al salir de la habitación vio a Matt sirviendo unas tazas de café y unas rebanadas de pan con mermelada y mantequilla.

-¡Buenos días!, espero hayas descansado- Matt saluda a Mimi mientras ella se acerca lentamente tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Te quedaste dormida y no quise levantarte, así que te lleve a mi cuarto para que descansaras-

Mimi tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina y Matt le colocó una taza enfrente. El celular de Matt se encontraba cerca y empezó a vibrar. Él solo lo tomo y lo aparto, Mimi se siente incómoda ante su acción. Y se encoje de brazos agachando la cabeza, su cabello se deslizaba lentamente.

-Escucha Matt… sobre lo de ayer yo no…- Matt se inclina hacia adelante y toca la barbilla de Mimi y la alza para que pudiera verla.

-Nada de lo que digas, me hará cambiar de opinión- Matt le sonríe mientras le dice esas palabras. Mimi se sonroja y lo ve con admiración.

-Estoy seguro de que sientes lo mismo que yo- . Mimi voltea la mirada sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, trató de ocultarlo, pero al final no pudo.

-Sobre Sora…- Matt tomo su taza de café y empezó a menearla de lado a otro.

-Era ella… la chica de la que me hablaste y Tai era aquel amigo…- Comenta Mimi.

-…Si- Matt contesta ante la frase de Mimi.

-…Debiste decírmelo- responde ella.

-No estaba preparado, además tú y Tai parecían muy unidos, no lograba entender porque, incluso yo pensé…-

-No debiste mentirnos… Tai es tu amigo, él entendería, él es más maduro de lo que parece, en cambio Sora…- El semblante de Mimi cambió, en su cara de mostraba preocupación y culpa. Ella se había encariñado con él hombre del que Sora se había enamorado.

-Trato de hacer lo correcto, en unos momentos iré a hablar con ella y con Tai, y les diré lo que pasa entre tú y yo-

-¡NO!- Mimi se exalta al escuchar eso. Matt se sorprende de la reacción de Mimi.

-Sora y yo nos dimos un tiempo, ella aún tiene sentimientos hacia Tai, fue por eso que deje que lo pensara bien. Además, ella y yo nunca pudimos tener una relación normal, yo no… me sentía atraído hacia ella, pensé que con el tiempo lo haría pero…-.

-¡Nunca le diste una oportunidad!, crees que así fue pero no es cierto, nunca te abriste con ella como lo hiciste conmigo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte-. Mimi se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacia la puerta. Matt corre tras ella y la detiene.

-Aunque sigas negándolo, lo haré, ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar el hecho de que tú y yo…-

El celular de Matt empezó a sonar, se trataba de la disquera. Matt no podía pasar por alto las llamadas de ellos. Al contestarles, Mimi aprovecho para salir de su departamento, Matt contestó rápidamente y colgó.

-Mimi espera…- Ella se detuvo en el elevador a esperar a que subiera mientras Matt se coloca a su lado.

-La siguiente semana me regreso a E.U.-

-Si es por eso, no me importa, Mimi por favor…- El sonido del elevador suena y al abrir las puertas, ambos se toparon con la mirada de una chica pelirroja. Se trataba de Sora.

-¿Mimi?- pronuncia ella sorprendida.

-Sora…- Mimi la saludo y le brindó un fuerte abrazo, Matt se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo iba a ir a verte…- logra decir Matt.

-Lo sé, pero se presentó algo más al rato y vine a verte antes- Mimi empuja a Sora fuera del elevador y ella se queda dentro.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Matt, suerte en la grabación de tu disco, los dejo para que puedan hablar- Mimi agita la mano despidiéndose de ellos, las puertas se cierran, Matt solo ve como ella desaparece detrás de ellas.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí, Sora… yo tengo que decirte algo- Matt aprieta las manos, Sora siente como una punzada en el pecho la oprime, estaba insegura de lo que iba a escuchar.

-Matt, antes de que digas algo, debo pedirte perdón, yo quise presionarte a tomar una decisión y no fue mi intención es solo que estaba tan segura de que yo…-

-No, no fue tu culpa, si yo hubiese sido más sincero contigo…- Matt guarda silencio un instante. –Sora, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, trate de quererte como tú lo hacías, y llegue a quererte, solo que no pude hacerlo de la misma manera que tú, cuando te vi con Tai, pude sentir ese cariño hacia él, estaba seguro que aún tenías sentimientos hacia él, por eso te pedí tiempo para que pudieras aclarar tu mente y yo la mía.

-Y lo hice Matt, tienes razón aún tengo sentimientos hacia Tai, pero mi orgullo no me dejo darle una oportunidad y quise olvidarlo contigo, pero después, empecé a sentir cosas por ti y luego tú…-

-Sora, yo no quiero ilusionarte, no puedo quererte como tú lo haces-. Sora se queda callada ante estas palabras.

-Perdóname si te hice más daño de esta manera, pero no es justo para ti, lo siento-

Sora solo asiente con la cabeza, las palabras de Matt eran las que ella más temía, ella se había decidido por él, pero a Matt ya no le atraía ella. -Lo entiendo-.

-Quiero contarle a Tai sobre nosotros, disculpa si no pido tu consentimiento, pero no quiero tenerle más secretos a él-. Dice ella, Sora voltea hacia el balcón para que el aire pudiese limpiarle las gotas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. Matt asiente con la cabeza, no podía pedirle más a ella, él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-Hay algo más…- Matt se arma de coraje para darle la última noticia.

Sora voltea a verlo. – En el tiempo en el que estuviste fuera yo… empecé a sentirme atraído por alguien más…- Matt guarda silencio.

Sora no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en todo este tiempo ella se dedicó a pensar sobre sus sentimientos y a aclararse la mente lejos de todos, mientras él conocía a alguien más.

-Sora créeme que yo no…- Matt es silenciado por una bofetada.

En el rostro de Sora se veía el enojo y las lágrimas de dolor, en conflicto con su corazón era muy doloroso. Matt agacha la mirada, no podía sentirse más culpable, él era el responsable de su dolor, y aunque no la amaba sentía un cariño por ella. Después de un rato parado uno frente al otro sin decir una palabra, Sora rompió el silencio.

-…Supongo que sufriste mucho estando a mi lado sin quererme…- Matt voltea a verla ella mostraba una mirada perdida y una sonrisa.

-…Eso es suficiente para mí- Sora voltea y se recarga en el balcón. Matt no podía entender las reacciones que Sora tenía.

-Nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos y cuando lo hacemos; no puedo culparte de que lo hicieras justo cuando me fui.- El viento de la mañana movían los cabellos pelirrojos y borraban las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Te confieso que me siento muy molesta contigo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo…- Sora lo apunta con el dedo.

-Si alguien pregunta, yo terminé contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Matt se sorprende de las palabras que escucha de Sora, no podía creer lo bien que lo había tomado. El asiente con la cabeza.

–Lo siento Sora-.

-No me digas más- Sora lo ve con enojo, y cierra los ojos mientras camina hacia el elevador.

-Sora espera, sobre la persona que…-

-No necesito que me lo digas ahora- Sora lo interrumpe, se mete al elevador y gira para verlo. –Lo sabré a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto, me alejaré por un tiempo- Matt mira a Sora muy apenado. Las puertas del elevador se empiezan a cerrar y solo se escuchan unas palabras.

-Gracias por la oportunidad- Esto último se escuchó al cerrarse las puertas, Matt siente como con esas puertas se cierra un ciclo de su vida muy complicado, lo siguiente estaba por comenzar, antes de que pudiese meditar lo sucedido, el celular de Matt suena.

-Si…- contesta él mientras en la bocina se escucha una voz muy entusiasmada que le daba buenas noticias, en el concierto privado que ofrecerían para una compañía internacional que tendrá su visita en Japón, solo ellos fueron seleccionados para tocar, las demás bandas fueron canceladas. Al parecer, aquella empresa quiere colocar parte de sus acciones en Tokio ya que se consideraba muy prometedor, muchas personas importantes e influyentes estarán ahí y era la oportunidad de que su música se diera a conocer.

Matt trata de mostrar alegría, pero muchas cosas lo tenían afligido, al final asiente con la cabeza. Al parecer tendrían que estar hoy todo el día en la disquera para preparar todo.

-"Lo siento Tai, surgió algo en la disquera, me gustaría que habláramos lo antes posible"; espero me perdones Tai…- Matt envía el mensaje y se dirige hacia su departamento para alistarse y salir.

Al mismo tiempo, Mimi se encontraba en su puerta recargada, meditando todo aquello que había pasado, -"Si tan solo…"-. El celular suena y se acerca a verlo, una serie de llamadas perdidas y mensajes se registraban en la pantalla, al querer revisarlos, una llamada empieza a entrar, ella lo ve y lo deja sonar un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Si…- Una voz gruesa se escucha en la bocina de su celular, un par de preguntas se escuchan y una serie de indicaciones empiezan a salir, Mimi no reacciona ante esa llamada, su semblante no muestra ni felicidad ni tristeza, al final ella solo dice –Ok-.

Al colgar, ella se cambia de ropa y toma su bolso para salir del departamento. Unos minutos después Matt sale del suyo y al disponerse a ir a visitarla antes de irse, logra ver por el pasillo como en la calle ella toma un taxi y se marcha. Matt se frustra un poco y sigue con su camino.

El día corre de manera lenta, por un lado Matt ensayando con su banda en el estudio, cada que podía, trataba de márcale a Mimi pero no obtenía respuesta. Él se siente frustrado ante eso. Por otro lado Sora se encontraba confesándole a Tai lo sucedido, el no reacciona ante lo que escucha, solo trata de comprenderlo mientras Sora suelta unas cuantas lágrimas, a sus espaldas detrás de una pared se encuentra Kari recargada, en su mirada se veía la preocupación por su hermano, en su celular entra una llamada en silencio, se trataba de Mimi.

-¿Mimi?, ¿Todo bien?-.

-Kari, necesito hablar con alguien y no se con quien más hacerlo y Sora…-

-Lo sé, en estos momentos está en el departamento de mi hermano confesándole todo acerca de Matt-. Un silencio pone en duda a Kari.

-¿Mimi?, ¿Matt le dijo a Sora que se trataba de ti?-

-No lo sé…-

-Creo que no lo dijo…- Mimi no dice nada al respecto.

-Ve a mi casa, ¿allá te veo si?, llamaré a Mamá para avisarle que irás- Kari trata de confortar a su amiga.

-Gracias-

El día acabo y Matt se dirigía a su departamento, no sin antes volver a tratar de comunicarse con Mimi sin tener respuesta. Él empezaba a preocuparse, no sabía si trataba de evitarlo o si algo le había sucedido; no podía llamar a Sora, ella pidió un tiempo alejada de él. Cuando estaba decidido a ir con su amigo Tai. Una llamada entró a su celular.

-¿Tai?-

-Solo quería que supieras que Mimi se quedará a dormir con Kari-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo… dale un poco de espacio-. Matt no supo que contestar a eso.

-¿Te lo dijo? -. Finalmente respondió.

-Si…-

-Ella mencionó sobre…-

-No fue necesario, Sora vino a hablar conmigo- Matt sentía una intriga sobre lo que Tai estuviese pensando en ese momento.

-Escucha yo quise ir pero la disquera...- Matt fue interrumpido.

-Está bien, después hablamos- al decir eso Tai colgó. Matt se quedó parado en medio de la calle, por más que trató de hacer lo correcto, no le habían salido del todo bien las cosas, ahora Mimi no quería estar cerca de él.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami, Kari se encontraba reconfortando a una vieja amiga. En los ojos de Mimi se notaba que había llorado, Tai se encontraba llegando y Kari lo recibe, él pregunta por Mimi y Kari señala el balcón. Ella ahora se encontraba tranquila y pensativa.

-¿Dime princesa caprichosa que se siente ser la mujer cuya estrella de rock quiere tener a su lado?- Mimi voltea sorprendida y se lanza a los brazos de Tai. Él solo la abraza mientras le dice:

-Tranquila, está bien-

-Tai cuanto lo siento…-Él la toma por los hombros y pone su rostro enfrente del de ella mostrándole una sonrisa

-Lo de Sora y Matt lo supe desde hace mucho, pero como ninguno de los dos tuvo el coraje de admitirlo, supuse que no se trataba de nada serio- Mimi observa a Tai sorprendida.

-Porque… no me lo dijiste…-

-Porque no quería sumarte otro problema más- Mimi baja la cabeza.

-Pero a Sora le gusta Matt, ella lo eligió…-

-Pero Matt te eligió a ti- Tai coloca sus manos en el rostro de Mimi y lo levanta.

-Y tú elegiste corresponderle, así que no te hagas esto y acepta lo que tu corazón quiere- Mimi coloca sus manos sobre las de Tai mientras un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-No es tan sencillo…- Tai observa a Mimi preocupado.

-¿Por esto no querías que viniera Tai?- Una voz familiar interrumpió esta escena, ambos voltearon hacia el interior del departamento, se trataba de Matt que acababa de llegar y había observado lo suficiente para hacerse conclusiones erróneas.

-Matt…-Mimi se sorprendió de verlo. Matt observó con recelo a Tai, éste le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera. Kari y Mimi observaban con temor a que se creara una pelea innecesaria.

-¿Es por esto que me pedías que me alejara de Mimi?- Un gran silencio se creó en esa habitación. Matt se encontraba furioso con el simple hecho de que su amigo tratará de quitarle a la chica que él quería.

-Si te pones a pensar, no es muy diferente a lo que tu hiciste, no entiendo porque te enojas.- Tai se coloca enfrente de Matt de una manera retadora. Matt siente como la sangre le hierve, Tai le estaba cobrando con la misma moneda. Se encontraba en conflicto consigo mismo, él tenía razón, más no podía aceptar el hecho de que quisiera quitarle a Mimi. No iba a permitirlo.

-Matt te equivocas, él solo…- Tai voltea hacia Mimi y le coloca un dedo en la boca en señal de que guardara silencio. El cuerpo de Matt comienza a temblar del coraje. Cierra los puños en señal de enojo. Kari lo nota.

-No tienes que explicarle nada mi princesa.- Matt no aguanta más y se abalanza hacia Tai para darle un golpe en la cara. Tai reacciona ante esto y le regresa el puñetazo. Ambos se tiran al suelo y comienzan a golpearse uno al otro. Mimi suplica que se detengan pero ningún de los dos la escuchan. Al querer separarlos Kari la detiene.

-¡NO, déjalos!-. Mimi voltea a verla sorprendida de la petición que ella le hace.

 **Capítulo 9: Valor**

Matt y Tai se encontraban tirados en el suelo, jaloneándose y tirando golpes. Mimi quería detenerlos pero Kari la interrumpió. La apartó para alejarla de la pelea y la abrazó de manera que estuviera de espaldas para que no viera la pelea.

-Debes dejarlos, esto va más allá de nuestra comprensión, ¿recuerdas aquella vez?, cuando también arreglaron sus diferencias de la misma manera- Kari alentaba a Mimi mientras ella solo escuchaba los quejidos de ambos por los golpes que recibían.

-Matt solo quiere buscar el perdón de Tai, esta es su manera de decirle que lo siente- Kari suelta a Mimi y ella voltea; Matt se encontraba en el suelo y Tai encima de él, dándole puñetazos en la cara. Matt no respondía a sus golpes. Tai tomó impulso para darle un último puñetazo.

– ¡Tai!- Mimi grita y Matt cierra los ojos en señal de estar dispuesto a recibir ese último golpe. Mimi voltea la mirada para no ver y se escucha como el puño choca contra el suelo. Tai se deja caer alado de Matt cansado de toda la lucha que acababa de dar. Matt solo veía el techo al igual que él.

-Entonces… ¿esta es tu manera de pedirme perdón?- Logra decir Tai entre jadeos. Matt solo cierra los ojos y ríe un poco.

-Pensaba que tus golpes serían más fuertes…- dice Matt al sentarse y agacha la cabeza. Tai hace lo mismo.

-Pensaba que las niñas caprichosas no eran tu estilo- le responde Tai mientras Matt se limpia un poco de sangre que tenía en su boca.

-Ella, es diferente…- Tai también se limpia un poco la boca mientras le responde –Lo sé-

Mimi y Kari se acercan a ellos dos que se encontraban sentados y susurrando. Tai levanta la mirada y ve a su hermana, Kari le sonríe y Tai hace lo mismo.

-Iré por el botiquín- Kari corre a la cocina en busca del botiquín, Mimi se queda atónita ante lo que veía, no sabía lo que acababa de pasar y no entendía absolutamente nada. Tai se pone de pie y le estira la mano a Matt para ayudarle a levantarse.

Matt lo observa detenidamente mientras Tai le muestra una sonrisa satisfactoria, él le da la mano y se pone de pie. –Él lo necesita más que yo- Dice Tai mientras se sienta en la sala.

Matt se recarga en el sillón con la cabeza baja, Mimi se acerca a él.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Mimi; Matt voltea a verla y le sonríe.

-Tenías razón- Él coloca su mano en la cara de Mimi. Kari vuelve con un botiquín y se sienta alado de su hermano para curarlo, Kari le pasa unas gasas con algo de agua a Mimi, ella toma las gasas y se acerca a Matt, él mueve la cabeza en señal de que no quiere que lo curen.

-Estoy bien- Mimi intenta hacerlo pero él se pone de pie.

-¿Te vas ya?- Le dice Tai mientras Kari lo cura.

-Sí, mañana tengo ensayo temprano para un evento que se dará el fin de semana- Matt camina un poco lento. Tai se levanta para acompañarlo a la puerta, Mimi se queda con la gasa en la mano preocupada por Matt.

-¿Por qué no lo acompañas?- Kari se acerca a Mimi y le da unos paños y agua oxigenada. Mimi voltea a verla, en su mirada se nota confusión.

-Mi hermano está bien, además…- Kari voltea a ver a su hermano, Tai la observa y asiente con la cabeza.

-Él quiere que vayas con Matt- Al oír esto Mimi voltea a ver a Tai y este le guiña el ojo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás problemas por llegar con el ojo morado-

-Aun así, no creo que se ponga morado con esos golpes tan débiles-

-Mínimo valió la pena-. Dice Tai mientras se acerca a Mimi, ella se queda parada y no reacciona hasta que Tai apoya su mano en su hombro. Mimi voltea a ver a Tai y este recarga su frente en la suya y le susurra. –Hazle caso a tu corazón, no cometas el mismo error que yo hice- Cuando Tai termina de decir esto le da un pequeño empujón a Mimi.

Matt observa a Mimi y ella se sonroja. Tai se acerca a los dos.

-Deberías de acompañarlo, después de la golpiza que le acomodé necesita un poco de cuidados- Matt ríe en forma burlona sobre el comentario de Tai.

-No es necesario, puedo cuidarme yo solo- Matt avanza hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Al escuchar la voz de Mimi, Matt voltea y logra ver lo preocupada que está.

-Ya no te hagas del rogar y deja que te acompañe- Tai toma a Mimi por los hombros y la acerca a Matt. Ella solo agacha la cabeza, siente pena de querer acompañarlo y que Matt no quisiera.

-De acuerdo- Matt toma sus cosas y abre la puerta, Mimi hace lo mismo. Al salir de la habitación, Matt se detiene y regresa.

-Lo olvidaba, el viernes conseguí entradas para el evento-

-Lo pensaré- Dice Tai algo sarcástico, Kari se acerca y asiente con la cabeza.

-Enviaré los boletos con Takeru- Diciendo esto Matt se despide al igual que Mimi y los dos se dirigen hacia el elevador. Kari voltea y al ver a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el sillón se acerca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor, mucho mejor- Al decir esto su hermana sonríe y vuelve a curarle la cara.

Mientras tanto de camino a los departamentos, Mimi y Matt no dijeron nada, ella no sabía cómo hablarle a él y Matt se encontraba muy pensativo. Llegaron a su departamento y Mimi fue por un poco de agua para empezar a limpiarle la cara a Matt. Él toma asiento y recarga su cabeza en el sillón cerrando los ojos. En parte se sentía aliviado de haber arreglado las cosas con Tai, no le preocupaba los golpes que él le había dado. Solo le preocupaba una cosa.

-Toma- La voz de Mimi saca a Matt de sus pensamientos, ella le daba una toalla con agua tibia para que se limpiara la sangre del rostro, el recibe la toalla y empieza a limpiarse con ella. Mimi guarda silencio y Matt también.

-Matt, discúlpame si pensaste que Tai y yo…- Matt se levanta del asiento.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Mimi observa a Matt, ella siente un poco de frialdad en su voz.

Él se acerca al lavabo y abre la llave para meter la cabeza debajo de ella y dejar que el agua limpie su rostro. Al final toma un trago del chorro de agua. Mimi se levanta y se acerca para pasarle una toalla seca. El levanta la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y escupe agua con sangre. Mimi se asusta de ver la sangre salir de su boca. Matt solo apoya las manos en el lavabo y deja que el agua escurra desde su cabeza inclinada hasta el cuello. Mimi no logra ver la expresión que él tiene ya que sus cabellos dorados le cubren el rostro. Mimi le da la toalla pero el no responde, solo se queda quieto. Ella deja la toalla a un lado y decide alejarse. Pero Matt la detiene del brazo. Mimi siente la fuerza con que la toma y Matt voltea a verla, en sus ojos se notaba una mirada fuerte y penetrante, el corazón de Mimi empezó a acelerarse, y su cuerpo empezaba a sentir una calidez que la rodeaba. Matt la soltó y empezó a acercarse a ella. Mimi sintió temor de no poder controlar su corazón y empezó a retroceder poco a poco.

-¿Por qué viniste?- Le pregunta Matt mientras se acercaba.

-…por…porqué estaba preocupada por ti…- Mimi titubea al contestarle.

-¿Solo eso?- responde él. Mimi no dice nada, Matt no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Mimi se empezaba a sonrojar.

Al tratar de alejarse de él, Mimi choca con la barra de la cocineta. Matt se acerca a ella sin dejarle espacio para moverse. -¿Solo eso?- vuelve a preguntar. Mimi agacha la mirada y gira la cabeza, Matt recarga su mano en la cocineta en señal de que no permitiría que ella se moviese.

-Contéstame, ¿Es que no sientes nada por mí?- Matt recarga la otra mano y deja a Mimi aprisionada entre sus brazos. Mimi se pone nerviosa, y se sonroja, trata de alejarse de Matt, pero está demasiado cerca y la barra de la cocineta no la dejaba.

-Dímelo y te dejo en paz- Mimi siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho, y su respiración empieza a ser más rápida, Matt logra notarlo y muestra una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mimi lo mira con admiración, ella sabe que lo ha notado; de nuevo; su cuerpo la delata y al separar los labios para responderle, Matt se acerca y los sella con los suyos. Esta vez, Mimi responde a su beso, Matt pasa su mano por debajo de su cabello para acercarla más a él. Mimi se deja llevar por el rose de sus labios, en su pecho siente como el corazón le late con fuerza, Mimi coloca su mano en el brazo de Matt y éste se aparta de ella, la respiración de ambos era rápida, el beso que Matt le había dado fue con tanta pasión que se quedaron sin aliento.

-No puedo estar lejos de ti- Matt le susurra, ambos se veían y Matt recarga su frente en la de ella.-Déjame estar a tu lado-.

Mimi cierra los ojos, y coloca sus manos en su pecho, esta vez, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso lento y suave, Matt la rodea y le acaricia. Cuando Mimi se aparta de él. Matt le sonríe y acaricia la cara de Mimi. Ella recarga su rostro apoyándolo de costado.

-Cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón late más rápido…- logra decir ella. Matt sonríe.

-¿Por qué yo Matt?-

-Porque cuando estoy contigo, siento que todo es perfecto, me siento completo- Matt no aguanta más y la vuelve a besar, la sensación de sentir sus labios fusionándose con los suyos era inexplicable e intoxicante, Matt no puede dejar de besarla ahora que sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Los besos de Matt son muy apasionados, Mimi se separa para tomar aliento.

-Debo irme- logra decir ella.

-No quiero que te vayas-

-Pero es tarde y mañana tienes ensayo, además…- Mimi roza sus dedos con los labios de Matt.

-Debes curarte esas heridas- A Matt no le importan, incluso dejo de sentir dolor. Él toma la mano de Mimi y la besa.

-Te dejo ir con una condición, que me acompañes pasado mañana al evento donde tocaremos- Mimi se queda en silencio por unos instantes.

-No creo poder ir- Matt se extraña de su respuesta.

-Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que regresar a E.U.- Matt guarda silencio.

-Pensé que lo hacías por no querer estar conmigo- responde Matt.

-Necesito ir… debo de terminar unos asuntos importantes…- Matt se queda pensativo.

-Pero eso es la siguiente semana…- Matt susurra. Mimi guarda silencio por unos instantes y levanta la mirada y le sonríe.- Esta bien iré-.

Matt le devuelve la sonrisa y le da un pequeño beso. Al final, acompaña a Mimi a su departamento, no sin antes despedirse de ella. La sensación de besarla era inexplicable. Matt no podía evitarlo. Ambos se despiden y Matt se va con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba la felicidad que llevaba dentro. Al contrario de Mimi que al cerrar la puerta recargo su frente en ella, y un par de lágrimas caían sobre el suelo.

-Matt… de verdad quiero estar contigo…- Mimi tocaba sus labios recordando lo que acababa de suceder. En el rostro de Mimi se veía una sonrisa leve.

Los días pasaron mientras Matt y su banda se preparaba unos días antes para su concierto, los chicos e incluso la disquera, lo notaban más motivado que antes. En sus ratos libres mandaba mensajes a Mimi que se encontraba ocupada en unos asuntos que eran un misterio para él. Por otro lado Tai debatía sobre visitar o no a Sora. Era demasiado pronto para ir y hablar sobre ellos, por esa razón el solo se limitaba a mensajes de texto. Al igual que ella con todos los demás. Un día antes del concierto, Matt le pidió a Mimi que lo acompañara para comprar ropa para el concierto, tenía que ir muy bien presentado. Al final, los chicos de la banda los acompañaron, pues ellos también querían comprar ropa para el evento. Matt y los chicos caminaban por las calles mientras veían ropa para ellos, Mimi les aconsejaba y ellos escuchaban. En la calle se podía observar algunas chicas que veían con recelo a Mimi, ya que venía acompañada del Cantante del grupo de rock que se volvía famoso. Muchas de ellas, no les importó y comenzaron a tomar fotos, Mimi ocultaba su cara.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta él.

-Nada, solo fue un reflejo- responde Mimi.

Matt no logra entender a qué se refiere, y lo pasa por alto. Al final del día terminaron con las compras y regresaron a su casa. Matt pasó su tiempo libre con Mimi, platicando sobre lo emocionado que estaba él por el concierto que les abrirá las puertas al exterior, Mimi se encontraba muy feliz de ver a Matt tan entusiasmado y que sus esfuerzos estén dando frutos.

Mientras esta pareja disfrutaba las últimas horas del día, una chica se encontraba en su casa, preparando la cena. En la tele se escuchaba el noticiero local. Sora estaba cocinando estofado para cenar. Su celular suena y al revisarlo se trataba de Tai.

-"Hola, espero te encuentres bien, solo quería saber de ti, aquel día no dije nada porque no sabía que responder a todo lo que me confesabas, no estoy molesto contigo, así que cuando quieras platicarlo, lo haremos, cuídate. Tai"-

Sora ve el mensaje y suspira, aún no encontraba el valor para ir a ver a Tai, se sentía avergonzada de ocultarle las cosas y por otro lado no sabía si estaba lista para afrontarlo. Su tiempo alejada de todo, le había ayudado a asimilar las cosas. Sora se encontraba a punto de contestarle a Tai cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Se trataba de T.K. y Kari

-¡Hola Sora!- Sora los recibe con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa que te molestemos tan noche, pero ¿recuerdas que te comenté que teníamos boletos para el evento de mañana?- Comenta T.K.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Bueno, mi hermano tocara esa noche y nos dio boletos para nosotros, y aquí te dejamos el tuyo- Sora recibe el boleto y no dice absolutamente nada.

-Está bien si no puedes ir- Kari sabía lo que pasaba, más Sora no estaba consciente de eso, ella trato de decirle a Kari lo que pasaba entre ella y Matt, pero el miedo no la dejó.

-Mi hermano pensó que en ese evento podrías conocer a mucha gente relacionada con el diseño y arte- T.K. trata de justificar ese boleto que iba dirigido a ella, pues sonaría muy cruel que Matt la invitara después de lo que paso entre ellos.

Sora se admira del comentario de T.K., ella se había dedicado al diseño de arreglos florales y últimamente a diseñar ropa, al parecer Matt no lo había olvidado.

-Es su manera de disculparse contigo, mi hermano no suele ser muy bueno con las disculpas- T.K. lamenta que su amiga tuviese problemas con su hermano por una relación fallida y no quería que ella se alejase de todos ellos por eso.

-Ustedes…- Sora empieza a entender que ellos están al tanto de lo que pasó entre ella y Matt.

-Esperemos que te animes- Kari le sonríe. –Mi hermano estará muy feliz si decides ir-

T.K. y Kari se despiden de Sora y ella se queda admirando el pase para el evento.

"Pase especial, Cena Gala de Beneficencia." Sora no reconoce la compañía, ya que solo viene un sobre con una tarjeta rosada y letras doradas, dentro del sobre venía la dirección en una hoja aparte. Mientras ella observa el boleto en el fondo se escucha una noticia. "La banda local que ha adquirido fama en Japón tocará para la fiesta que patrocinara un famoso diseñador aquí en Japón, Un misterio para las fans ya que no se dio a conocer el lugar exacto en donde se dará el evento" Mientras la noticia se da en la tele muchas escenas de Matt y su banda en conciertos se pasan como imágenes, entre ellas una donde sale Matt y Mimi con la banda.

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban entusiasmados con la fiesta, desafortunadamente Matt no pudo conseguir boletos para todos y solo invito a algunos. A pesar de eso, muchos de ellos no podían asistir.

Al despertarse Matt se dio una ducha y se arregló para bajar a ver a Mimi, su sorpresa fue que en la puerta ella había dejado un mensaje pegado: "Matt, tuve que salir, te veo en la noche". Matt se desilusiona un poco, pero le alegra saber que asistirá a la fiesta. Matt le marca a Tai y éste le contesta.

-¿Si?- se oye una voz burlona.

-¡Hey!, ¿Si irás en la noche hoy?-

-Hmm… no lo sé aún, estoy esperando que me confirme una chica- diciendo eso Matt guarda un poco de silencio.

-Ok…- Tai empieza a reír.

-Te veo en la noche- dicho esto Matt comprende que solo bromeaba.

-Y… no les dijo nada Sora…- Matt pregunta dudoso.

-Bueno, estoy esperando a que ella me confirme- Matt sonríe, al parecer Sora y él no se habían enojado y eso le reconfortaba.

El día paso y la noche empezaba a caer, Matt y los chicos se encontraban llegando al evento. Un carro pasó por ellos para llevarlos al Hotel donde se daría la fiesta. Al bajar una chica uniformada y con un comunicador en el oído se acercó a ellos y les dio la bienvenida, los dirigió al elevador para mostrarles la habitación que se había alquilado para ellos, era uno de los pent-house del hotel. Pero antes de llevarlos, los guio hacia la habitación donde los contactos de la disquera se encontraban. Al entrar los recibieron una seria de personas que se encontraban celebrando, entre ellos uno sobresalió dándoles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos chicos, he escuchado que son la novedad de por acá- Un joven rubio de ojos verdes, no mayor de 28 años que vestía casual se les acerco y saludo a todos con un apretón de manos. Todos se presentaron con él.

-Mucho gusto muchachos mi nombre es Ian Collins, aunque todo el mundo me conoce estoy seguro de que ustedes no tiene idea de quién soy- diciendo eso el grupo que se encontraba en la sala empezó a reír.

Uno de los chicos pregunto de quien se trataba y el joven les contestó.

-Bueno, soy uno de los que dirigen una compañía de moda en E.U., actualmente me encuentro de gira con una campaña y Japón promete mucho así que ofrecimos esta fiesta para conocer a mucha gente importante.

Matt toma la palabra por el grupo. -¿Usted fue el que nos contrató para el evento?-.

-Así es, los escuche un par de veces y me agrado, así que no me fallen esta noche, porque de eso depende su futuro en el extranjero.- Ian se despidió de todos, al despedirse de Matt se detiene.

-¿Tu eres Matt, el vocalista cierto?-

-Sí, gracias por la oportunidad, si no es indiscreción preguntar, ¿Por qué canceló las demás bandas que había contratado?-

Ian lo miró y sonrió. –Porque me han hablado muy bien de ti-. Matt le intrigó mucho eso último que le susurro. El joven se despidió y se retiró a la sala donde se encontraban la demás gente y la señorita que les dio la bienvenida los guio hacia su cuarto, para que se acomodaran en lo que el evento empezaba.

Las horas pasaron y las personas empezaron a llegar, una mesa de bocadillos y aperitivos se encontraba en el costado, el salón tenía toques contemporáneos y se adornó con tonos de color pastel sobresaliendo el blanco y rosa y listones dorados. En el fondo del salón se apreciaba el escenario donde tocaría el grupo, rodeado de unas pantallas. Los adornos daban la ilusión de ser arboles de cerezo. La gente vestía elegante y el ambiente era animado, mucha gente importante se empezó a congregar en ese evento, compartiendo ideas y propuestas muy convenientes para todos. Matt y los chicos se encontraban por terminar de arreglarse para bajar al evento y disfrutar de la fiesta. Los chicos se encontraban muy emocionados por conocer lindas chicas.

Mientras tanto, Tai, Kari y T.K. estaban llegando al evento, todos quedaron asombrados al ver la magnitud del evento, al entrar y ver los pases, los llevaron al salón principal.

-Me pregunto si ya llegó Sora, no me ha contestado- Tai empieza a buscarla entre la gente, Kari le dice que tenga paciencia que ella llegará.

Mientras tanto Matt y los chicos bajaron y se unieron a la fiesta. Al igual que los demás quedaron asombrados con el salón.

-¡Esto es grande!, no debemos de echarlo a perder- Comenta uno de los chicos y los demás asienten.

Matt reconoce a Tai y a los demás a lo lejos y se acerca a ellos. Todos se saludan y pregunta por las chicas.

-Hmm… pues espero que Sora no me deje plantado porque si me voy a enojar con ella-

No terminaba de decir eso cuando Kari toca su hombro y todos voltearon para ver a una chica pelirroja con un hermoso vestido Amarillo que destellaba con la luz. Tai se quedó sin palabras al admirar lo hermosa que se veía Sora. Ella saludo a todos.

-Kari, te vez muy linda- Sora admira a su amiga, un vestido rosado un poco entallado por encima y suelto desde la cintura cubrían a Kari, parecía un hada de los bosques con su atuendo. Tai contempla a Sora al igual que Matt y T.K. Ella les sonríe a todos. Los integrantes del grupo de Matt se acercan y saludan.

Mientras todos entablaban una conversación, Matt volteaba a los alrededores para buscar a Mimi, pero no consigue verla. Un mensaje le llega al celular. –"Discúlpame Matt, llegaré un poco tarde, prometo llegar lo antes posible"- Matt se siente desanimado por esa noticia.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Tai.

Cuando Matt estaba dispuesto a contarle, una organizadora se les acerca para anunciarles que era hora de que se acercaran al escenario para abrir el evento. Los chicos se emocionan y se alejan para ir al escenario. Ellos empiezan a colocarse para afinar los instrumentos. Matt no puede permitir que eso lo distraiga y empieza a despejar su mente. Se empieza a atenuar el sonido de fondo y la banda comienza a tocar, la gente se emociona y se congregan enfrente del escenario. Tai y los demás se alegran del debut de Matt con personas extranjeras, el sonido se escucha excelente, a la gente le agrada. Al finalizar la canción se escucha una ovación y aplausos que mostraban el éxito que tuvieron. Matt agradece al público y una presentadora agradece su participación.

-Gracias, señoras y señores es un placer para mí presentarles a uno de los que hizo posible este evento. Con ustedes Ian Collins.

La gente aplaude al verlo entrar.

-¡Gracias!, Eso fue increíble ¿no creen?, un aplauso para ellos.- Ian señala a Matt y a su banda y la gente los vuelve a ovacionar.

-Bueno chicos, no se vayan a ir que tienen que tocar durante toda la noche, para eso les pagué- La gente empieza a reír y los chicos se retiran para dejarle el escenario. El empieza a hablar sobre su campaña.

Tai y los chicos se acercan al frente y felicitan a Matt por su entrada y el éxito que tuvo.

-Muchas felicidades- Sora felicita a Matt.

-Gracias-. Matt le muestra una pequeña sonrisa. Todos están entusiasmados y los chicos corren a los bocadillos. Matt busca entre la gente a su chica castaña de cabellera larga, pero no la encuentra. Kari observa las pantallas y T.K. se da cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede Kari?-. Kari no dice ninguna palabra.

Al fondo se escucha la despedida del escenario de Ian. –Bueno como al parecer, mi rostro de la campaña no está lista aún, los invito a que tomen de los deliciosos bocadillos

-No, creo que me confundí, no fue nada- Kari agita la cabeza y vuelve a la plática. Ellos deciden acercarse a la mesa con bocadillos en lo que la cena empieza, todos empiezan a admirar lo bello del lugar. Personas elegantes empezaron a saludar al grupo de rock felicitándolos por su presentación. Las invitaciones empezaron a lloverles, así como las tarjetas con información de gente busca talentos. A un costado de ellos se encontraban Sora, Tai, Kari y T.K.

-¿Me pregunto si no vendrá Mimi?- Tai voltea para buscarla.

-¿No les dijo nada?- Sora pregunta. Todos niegan haber hablado con ella antes de la fiesta. T.K. voltea a ver a su hermano, aunque se encontraba platicando alegremente con las personas, T.K. notaba en su mirada la preocupación de Matt. Kari toma de la mano a T.K. y lo aprieta. Esto hace que T.K. gire para verla. Kari tiene una cara de admiración. Ian se encontraba subiendo de nuevo al Escenario.

\- Damas y Caballeros, su atención por favor- Todo el mundo gira para ver el escenario.

-Como ustedes sabrán, mi campaña anda de Gira, llevando su nueva visión de ropa a todas las partes del mundo. Nuestra meta es implantar nuestro toque en cada mujer de todos los rincones del planeta. Y qué mejor que uno de nuestros más bellos rostros en la compañía, Ella se volvió la imagen de la campaña que lleva en honor su nombre, Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la bella y exquisita Mimi Rose-.

Se escucha los aplausos de la gente mientras una bella mujer sube al escenario, El vestido se entallaba en su esbelto cuerpo, las zapatillas elegantes realzaban su estatura, Su cabello rosado recogido en forma de trenza con arreglos en el cabello brillaban con la luz de los reflectores. La luz se reflejó en los ojos de Matt que giro la cabeza para evitarla. Al regresar la mirada pudo visualizar a aquella mujer que se encontraba en el escenario.

-No... Puede ser…- Tai susurra. Todos estaban sorprendidos al reconocer a aquella elegante chica que se encontraba alado de Ian. Un integrante de la banda veía extrañado el escenario y preguntó – ¡Oye Matt!, esa chica de arriba se parece mucho a…-

Matt no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. –Mimi…-

 **Capítulo 10: Amor**

Los aplausos que la gente les brindaba a ellos aturdían a Matt y a los demás, aún no podía entender que era lo que sucedía. Tai empezó a observar las pantallas que promocionaba la campaña del diseñador, en todas ellas aparecería el rostro de Mimi, siempre estuvieron ahí, más no habían puesto atención a ellos y no habían notado que se tratara de ella, se habían acostumbrado a verla con su cabello castaño, y durante la presentación de las pantallas ella aparecía con su cabello rosado. Al parecer, Mimi no había notado la presencia de ellos en el evento. Ella agradece los aplausos inclinando la cabeza.

-Con ella aquí, quiero proponer un brindis, por el futuro éxito que tendremos en Japón.- Una mesera se les acerca y les entrega dos copas de champagne. A la gente se le estaba entregando lo mismo. Ian toma a Mimi por la cintura y la acerca a él mientras la observa, Mimi no reacciona y solo alza la copa en señal de brindis, Ian se acerca a ella y le susurra algo. Mimi alza la mirada y muestra una sonrisa al público.

Una mesera de acerca a Matt para ofrecerle una copa, él ni siquiera la nota, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. –Bueno, que siga la fiesta y que disfruten de esto, un aplauso enorme se escucha y ambos bajan del escenario. Tai y los chicos se quedan sin habla.

-Mimi… no me mencionó nada de esto- Sora rompe el hielo.

-Creo que a nadie nos dijo nada- Le contesta Tai.

-Creo que por eso nunca nos contó nada sobre lo que hacía en E.U.-

T.K. observa a su hermano que no dice ninguna palabra. Kari se acerca a su hermano y le señala con la vista a Matt, Tai lo observa. Mientras Sora desconocía sobre la situación comenta inocentemente.

-¡Vamos a saludarla!, se ve muy hermosa- Sora sonríe a Kari y ella le muestra una sonrisa muy fingida.

-Creo que no deberíamos acercarnos, hasta que la gente se aleje de ellos, se ve que están en algo importante-. Ian y Mimi se encontraban rodeados de personas que les felicitaban por la campaña y comentaban sobre los negocios que se podrían hacer en su estancia en Japón. Ian presenta a Mimi a los empresarios que se acercaban para tomarse una foto con ella. Mimi los saludaba y les mostraba una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, bueno mientras pasa eso, ¿me acompañarías al tocador?- Pregunta Sora y Kari la acompaña.

Mientras ellas se alejan, Matt contempla como Mimi se encontraba tomada del brazo de Ian mostrando una sonrisa a todos y saludando cordialmente. T.K. se acerca a su hermano.

-Matt… ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupado T.K. tocando su hombro. Matt reacciona moviendo el hombro para que T.K. lo soltara. Matt da la vuelta, pero antes de que él pudiera marcharse Tai le comenta. -Debe de haber una razón muy fuerte para que Mimi no quisiera que lo supiéramos-. Matt se detiene por un instante alado de Tai y sigue caminando.

Los chicos de la banda le preguntan a donde se dirigía y él solo les respondió que necesitaba aire, ellos se acercan a Tai para preguntar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, él trata de explicarles que se trataba de Mimi, pero que nadie sabía nada.

Tai observa a Mimi y aunque se veía radiante, él logra notar una tristeza en ella. Él se preocupa por lo que sucede. Mientras tanto, Matt se encontraba en el balcón del salón con los puños cerrados. Trataba de entender que era lo que sucedía, al parecer, Mimi no había sido completamente sincera con él y eso le molestaba, ya que Matt se había sincerado con ella y pensaba que Mimi lo había hecho de igual manera. En su mente tiene presenta la imagen donde Ian se le acerca al oído y le susurra.

Los chicos de la banda salen y lo llaman. Matt no puede dejar de lado sus responsabilidades y trata de calmarse. Una de las administradoras del evento les dice que la acompañen. Ellos la siguen. Mientras Kari y Sora regresan y se incorporan al evento.

-¿Aún sigue ocupada?- Comenta Sora.

Kari se acerca a T.K. y le susurra –tengo un muy mal presentimiento.- T.K. le toma del hombro para tratar de calmarla.

-Sora, creo que hay algo que debes de saber- Tai observa a Sora y ella lo ve con algo de curiosidad sobre lo que quiere decirle.

-Sr. Aquí están- se escucha que la señorita se comunica mediante el manos libres en su oreja.

Matt se encontraba atrás de los chicos de la banda mientras ellos platicaban sobre las propuestas que se les ofrecieron en ese evento y lo mucho que les ayudara a volverse famosos en la industria de la música.

-Ah, Señores primero que nada quiero presentarles a un grupo maravilloso, que promete dar mucho y confío en que serán un gran éxito con la ayuda necesaria- La gente que rodeaba a Ian se hace a un lado para descubrir a los chicos que se encontraban detrás. Ian los señala y la gente empieza a presentarse. Mientras los chicos saludaban empezaron a descubrir a Matt que se encontraba de frente a Mimi. Ella se encontraba de costado sonriendo a la cámara, al incorporarse en la plática se da cuenta de quien se encontraba con Ian. Matt veía de manera seria como Mimi se quedaba quieta. Ella lo observaba con miedo. Mimi sintió como una corriente helada le subía por la espalda.

-Ah, Mimi, quiero presentarte al cantante de este grupo, Yamato Ishida; Matt ella es "Mi más bella rosa, Mimi Rose"- Mientras Ian decía esto tomaba a Mimi por la cintura y la observaba con una sonrisa. Mimi se quedó helada y no reaccionaba.

-Mucho gusto, Yamato Ishida- Matt levanta la mano en señal de saludo. Mimi la levanta lentamente y lo saluda.

-Mimi Rose…- Contesta ella mientras Ian platicaba sobre su interés por esta banda y sobre cómo es que ella se había perdido de la introducción de ellos pues había llegado tarde. Mimi bajo la mirada y evitaba la de Matt, el observaba a Mimi y trataba de disimular su enojo. Matt sintió como lo observaban, empezó a buscar de quien se trataba y al fijar su mirada en Ian, se topó con sus ojos verdes que le mostraba una sonrisa. Matt se sintió incomodo con eso.

Mientras de lejos los chicos los observaban.

-Miren, la banda de Matt fue a saludarla, ¿no deberíamos de aprovechar e ir?- comenta Sora.

-No, creo que debemos de esperar aquí- le responde Tai. -¿Quieres ir a bailar?-. Le pregunta a Sora, ella lo ve y duda en responderle. Al final asiente con la cabeza. En la pista de baile se encontraban unas cuantas parejas. T.K. y Kari se quedaron observando de lejos la complicada situación que se estaba formando.

-"My Princess", porque no acompañas al joven Yamato mientras platico con estas personas- Ian toma a Mimi por la barbilla mientras le dice eso. Mimi lo observa aterrorizada de lo que acababa de pedirle.

-Cuida de ella mientras me desocupo de acuerdo Matt- Ian observa a Matt y el asiente con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no vas a bailar preciosa?, a ti te encanta eso, te alcanzo en un rato-. Dicho esto Ian se incorpora a la plática con los empresarios dándoles la espalda a los dos.

Matt levanta su mano para que Mimi coloque la suya y la guie a la pista. Ella duda en hacerlo, al final accede y se alejan. Los chicos de la banda observan confundidos de lo que pasaba, ellos conocían a Mimi pero al parecer en esa ocasión ella se presentó como si no los conociera y el hecho de que Matt hiciera lo mismo hizo que ellos le siguieran el juego.

La música de fondo daba el ambiente perfecto de un baile lento, varias parejas se encontraban en la pista. Al llegar a ella, Matt toma a Mimi por la cintura y levanta su mano para empezar a bailar. Ella siente como los movimientos de Matt son toscos y forzados, comienzan a menearse de un lado al otro y ninguno cruza mirada ni palabra.

Mimi voltea a verlo con la intención de explicarle todo, pero Matt no la mira. Mimi frunce el ceño en señal de angustia, pues en su cara se volvía a ver a aquel chico distante y serio que conoció hace años.

Mimi vuelve a agachar la mirada y se deja guiar por la música. A lo lejos Tai y Sora tenían una situación un poco similar. Sora se encontraba callada y Tai igual.

-¿Te sientes bien?, si gustas puedo llevarte a tu casa- Tai rompe el silencio.

-Eh... no… de verdad todo está bien- Sora agacha la mirada apenada.

-No te sientas mal por mí, a pesar de todo sigo aquí, pero si no hubieses venido, entonces si me hubiera enojado- Tai bromea un poco para que Sora se alegrara. Ella suelta una pequeña risa. Mientras esta situación se volvía más amena, otra pareja empezaba a complicarse aún más.

Mimi trata de ocultar las ganas de quererle explicar todo, así que busca distracción en las imágenes que se muestran en las pantallas, en ella logra verse a sí misma, una mujer muy bella que mostraba una sonrisa. En aquellos momentos; la sonrisa era sincera; no como ahora. A su mente vienen los recuerdos de E.U. en como en aquel momento se transformaba de una niña caprichosa a una mujer sumisa y manipulable. Los recuerdos empezaron a abrumar a Mimi.

-Es él ¿verdad?- Las palabras de Matt regresan a la realidad a Mimi. Ella lo voltea a ver y esta vez Matt la mira fijamente. Mimi no le contestó.

-Esto era lo que nos ocultabas- Mimi guarda silencio. Al no obtener respuesta de ella, Matt aprieta los dientes en señal de enojo. Un silencio se crea entre ellos.

-Trate de escapar de mi vida…pero no puedo hacerlo…- Mimi susurra. Matt guarda silencio.

-Solo fui eso, un escape de tu vida- Matt trata de controlar el deseo de largarse de ese lugar, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía responsabilidades en esa fiesta y un contrato que cumplir.

-Si tan solo pudiese decirte…- Mimi no termina la frase. Ella aprieta la mano de Matt, éste se queda en silencio.

La canción llega a su final y una voz los interrumpe.

-Mimi, ven enseguida, hay unas personas que quiero que te conozcan.- Ian se acercó y Matt suelta a Mimi ella se queda parada.

-Ian, te dije que tenía un compromiso importante- Mimi le responde a Ian en señal de que quería retirarse.

-No estás en condiciones de discutir preciosa, entiéndelo, aún me perteneces, hasta que termine la campaña ¿recuerdas?, Ahora ve no olvides sonreír porque necesitamos relacionarnos bien.- Mientras Ian dice esto, se lleva a Mimi poco a poco empujándola por la espalda. Matt ve como Mimi se aleja y logra ver como contrae los puños en señal de impotencia. Ian voltea y le agradece a Matt por acompañarla.

Matt se queda parado mientras ve como se alejan, su distracción era tal que no había notado que en la mano sostenía algo pequeño. Al abrirla y observar. Pudo notar una cadena pequeña. Era la cadena que Mimi portaba todo el tiempo, al parecer cuando sostuvo su mano con fuerza se la dejó a él. Matt queda un poco confundido. –"será acaso…"- Piensa él. En su mente vuelve aquella frase que Mimi dijo –"Ian te dije que tenía un compromiso"- seguido de eso recuerda la impotencia de Mimi ante el comentario de Ian. ¿Quién era él para alardear que Mimi le pertenece? Matt comienza a caminar fuera de la pista, empezando a recordar aquel día en que Mimi le contó sobre aquel chico que la lastimó; si se trataba de él; entonces ¿por qué no se defiende?, y lo más intrigante, ¿Por qué negó conocerlo a él y a su banda? –"Le tienes miedo…. ¿Por qué?"- susurra para sí mismo.

Sora y Tai observan como Matt se aleja de la pista, ella no puede evitar sentirse intrigada por aquella escena, Tai observa a Sora y entiende lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- pregunta él mientras Sora se asusta de su pregunta

-¿Saber qué?-

-Porque Matt se ve preocupado-

-No, supongo que el estrés lo está presionando-. Al decir eso Sora muestra una pequeña sonrisa, Tai la observa y da un suspiro y ríe.

La fiesta siguió, Matt y los demás guardaban distancia con Mimi e Ian, Tai y Sora se acercaron a saludarla, Mimi se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos.

-Chicos… dice ella- Sora la abraza y felicita por su carrera, Mimi queda atónita ante su presencia, Tai observa a Mimi y ella igual, en su mirada se veía preocupación.

-Te vez muy hermosa, te volviste a teñir de rosa el cabello-

-Gracias Sora, tú también te vez hermosa esta noche- Tai se acerca a Mimi y le da un abrazo.

-Es tiempo de que le digas la verdad- Tai le susurra a Mimi y ella queda impresionada ante su consejo.

Ian se acerca a ellos y Mimi los presenta, el saluda cordialmente a los dos, Mimi aprovecha y presenta a Sora como la diseñadora que es, promoviendo su talento.

-Vaya, si Mimi reconoce tu arte, entonces aquí conocerás a muchas personas que te ayudarán- Ian toma una tarjeta y se la da a Sora, ella agradece la amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias, es una gran oportunidad para mí- Sora sonríe e Ian se despide y se retira. Tai se alegra de ver sonreír a Sora, ella lo mira y le muestra una gran sonrisa. Mimi observa a los dos y entonces se da cuenta de que eso era lo que Matt veía en ellos dos.

Mimi se alegra por su amiga, el haberla ayudado hizo que se sintiera bien en toda la noche que llevaba fingiendo felicidad. Ella se disculpa con ambos y se retira, tanto aparentar empezaba a cansarla y necesitaba un momento, se dirigió fuera del salón, para tomar aire lejos de todo. Mimi se recargo en una pared con cortinas que la ocultaban de la fiesta e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás al mirar al techo admiraba los elegantes acabados que tenía. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Se te cayó esto- al voltear vio a Matt que sostenía su cadena. Mimi se enderezó y la recibió.

-Gracias- Mimi observa la cadena un instante.

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo?-Pregunta Matt. Mimi levanta la mirada y observa a Matt.

-Tengo que estar con él, no puedo hacer nada- Mimi empieza a caminar para alejarse y Matt le tapa el paso.

-¿Tú quieres estar con él?, solo dímelo- Matt se acerca a Mimi y la toma por los hombros.

\- No tengo opción- dice ella con una voz débil.

-Mimi déjame protegerte, yo quiero hacerlo, no estás sola yo…- Matt es interrumpido.

-No hagas algo estúpido, solo…- Mimi coloca sus manos en el pecho de Matt y las aprieta encogiendo su camisa. –Promete que no lo harás- Matt quedó atónito ante la petición de Mimi, ella no quería que Ian supiese de ellos. -No arruines tu futuro- dice al final.

Él la suelta lentamente mientras ella se aleja. Matt no comprendía porque Mimi se negaba a reconocerlo enfrente de Ian. Algo no andaba bien y no lo aceptaba.

-Quiero que escuches la siguiente canción- Mimi se detiene en seco.

-Eso era lo que yo pensaba que sentía por ti, ahora veo que solo fue una ilusión- Matt camina y se aleja con una rabia que no podía contener. Mimi no voltea a verlo, sabía que le había hecho daño y no quería ver los estragos que había ocasionado en él. Un par de lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas.

Las luces se atenuaron dando a entender que el segundo tiempo de la banda de rock estaba por empezar, la gente se acomodó alrededor del escenario. Sora y los demás también lo hicieron, Tai empezaba a buscar entre la gente a Mimi, al final la encontró rodeada de chicas de la empresa, en su cara podía notarse tristeza.

La luz se encendió alumbrando a Matt.

-Esta canción, es la primera vez que la tocamos en público, la escribí para poder demostrarle a alguien lo importante que se volvió al entrar en mi vida, espero les guste.- Al terminar de hablar, las cuerdas del bajo empezaron a sonar dando entrada a la música,

" _Tan grande es mi amor que podría explotar, pero un tercio de él no te puede alcanzar". "Estos sentimientos quisiera sacar, pero ni siquiera puedo confesar mi Amor"._

La batería empezó a sonar al igual que la guitarra de Matt.

" _Fueron tantas noches largas de verdad, y solo podía pensar, que en tus sueños vieras cuanto te amo yo", "La voz me tiembla, las piernas también, a punto de llorar me entra una fiebre pues no encuentro la manera de esto sacar"_

Matt posa la mirada en Mimi, ella se encontraba en la parte frontal del escenario rodeada de mujeres que empezaban a gritar de la emoción de que él dirigiera su mirada hacia donde se encontraban ellas, más Mimi sabía perfectamente que su mirada iba hacia ella.

" _Dame una sonrisa, Da luz a mi vida, hasta la más fría noche de invierno puedes calentar"_

" _Tan grande es mi amor que podría explotar, pero un tercio de él no te puede alcanzar. Estos sentimientos quisiera sacar, pero ni siquiera puedo confesar mi Amor"._

Mimi observaba profundamente a Matt, la letra de la canción la transportó a otro lugar donde solo él y ella se encontraban, solo la voz de Matt se podría escuchar, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y Mimi se estremecía con la pasión con que él le dedicaba la canción, la letra era hermosa y la melodía igual. Ambos se encontraban conectados y profundamente hundidos en la letra.

" _Como un caluroso verano infernal que empieza a lloviznar, así es como tu sonrisa ilumina mi existir"_

" _Dame una sonrisa, y nunca te rindas", "pues cualquier barrera vamos seguro a superar"_

Mimi abrió los ojos ante esta última frase y oprimió sus puños en su vestido, un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

" _Tan grande es mi amor que podría explotar, pero un tercio de él no te puede alcanzar. Estos sentimientos quisiera sacar, pero ni siquiera puedo confesar mi Amor…_

… _Mi Amor-oh oh oh"_

Al finalizar la canción, las chicas enloquecieron y empezaron a alabar a Matt, los chicos se levantaron y agradecieron los aplausos, Matt solo se quedó parado observando a Mimi y ella se encontraba de la misma manera. Sin que ellos pudieran notarlo, un par de personas habían observado todo.

Mimi bajó la mirada y se disculpó con las chicas que la rodeaban y salió a toda prisa del salón, Matt veía como ella se alejaba. Al intentar bajar del escenario, la presentadora subió para agradecerles por su excelente desempeño. Y volvió a solicitar aplausos para ellos, Matt no pudo bajar, pero no dejaba de ver como Mimi se alejaba. La presentadora agradeció a los chicos y les pidió un momento para que desocuparan el escenario y dejarán que el evento siguiera con la presentación de unos performances donde mostraban la campaña de Sakura City. Al bajar del escenario Matt quería apartar a la gente, pero era inútil, ellos se acercaban a él felicitándolo por la excelente voz que tenía y por el excelente grupo que eran, los chicos agradecían las felicitaciones al igual que Matt. El cordialmente se disculpó con todos ellos, y se alejó dejando a los demás ahí. Salió del salón y busco a Mimi pero no la pudo encontrar. Al girar la cabeza para checar si estaba de vuelta en el salón una voz lo impresionó.

-Subió a las habitaciones- Al cerciorarse de quien se trataba Matt quedo pasmado al ver quien era.

-Sora…- Matt quedo en silencio mientras Sora lo veía con tristeza.

-Así que… es Mimi…- Sora baja la mirada. Matt no logra hallar las palabras.

-Como…-Al tratar de preguntarle a Sora como se había dado cuenta ella lo interrumpió.

-No le quitabas la mirada de encima- Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos.

-Yo no quise enamorarme de ella porque sabía…- Sora levanta la mirada y le muestra una sonrisa.

-Uno no planea enamorarse Matt, nunca te había visto cantar con esa pasión, ella debe de ser muy especial para ti- Matt aprieta los puños en señal de impotencia, incluso Sora sabía lo importante que era Mimi y él ni siquiera podía lograr que Mimi entendiera eso.

-Ve y lucha por ella, estoy segura de que si le dices todo, ella te aceptará- Sora coloca su mano en los puños de Matt y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Matt se quedó impresionado de la reacción de Sora, de nuevo ella demuestra la madurez que lleva consigo al aceptar los sentimientos que tiene él hacia Mimi sin buscar algún culpable.

-De verdad, nunca podré remediar lo que te hice, si tan solo hubiese algo…- Sora lo interrumpe.

-Si de verdad quieres remediarlo, no te rindas, porque estaré muy decepcionada si lo haces- Dicho esto, se retira para dejar libre el paso a Matt.

Al intentar preguntar dónde se hospedaba Mimi, nadie quiso darle su ubicación ya que era en contra de sus reglas dar registro a los demás de los clientes hospedados. Matt siente una impotencia grande, Las últimas palabras que le dijo a Mimi, fueron con desprecio y con enojo, y no quería que eso se quedara así. Las lágrimas que Mimi soltó fueron suficientes para entender que ella estaba atrapada, y necesitaba de él para salir de esa prisión.

Su búsqueda fue frustrada por una de las organizadoras que lo llamó para que volviera a la fiesta, ya que una serie de personas importantes querían platicar con ellos, Matt se opuso a eso y cuando estaba decidido a ir a buscarla, apareció Tai.

-Yo la buscaré por ti, ve y no tires a la basura lo que has logrado. Mimi no querría eso- Dicho esto, Matt asentó con la cabeza y regreso a la fiesta. Mientras tanto Tai sacaba su teléfono para marcarle a Mimi, ella no le contestó y le envió un mensaje. -"Estoy bien, solo necesito un momento a solas"-

-"Matt te está buscando"- Al leer esto, Mimi contestó que no se preocupara por eso, que después iban a hablar, que disfrutaran de la fiesta y que no permitiera que hablara con Ian. Al terminar la noche, Matt corre en busca de Tai y pregunta por Mimi, él le dice que se encuentra bien y que necesita un tiempo a solas. Matt se siente impotente ante eso, Estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Ian para que le dijera su ubicación, pero Tai lo detuvo.

-Debe de haber una buena razón por la que Mimi no le dijo a Ian sobre ti- Al decir esto Tai detiene a Matt del brazo y él duda en hacerle caso.

-Bueno chicos, excelente trabajo, estaremos en contacto y estarán muy ocupados en el futuro se los aseguro- Ian se despidió de todos y al llegar a Matt se despidió con un apretón de mano, Matt sintió una vibra que lo inquietó.

-Señor, esta lista- Una joven trajeada se le acerco a Ian y este asentó con la cabeza. Al final subieron a una limosina.

-Vaya, te perdiste después del concierto- Dice Ian mientras toma una botella con agua. Una chica con cabello rosado se encontraba a su lado con la mirada seria y perdida.

-Me sentí un poco mal y subí a descansar-

-Espero que para la gira no vuelvas a hacer nada igual- Ian la observa y ella gira la cabeza hacia el cristal. Ella logra ver a Matt que se encontraba afuera con los demás. Él mostraba una mirada perdida.

La noche siguió su curso, todos se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas casas, menos una chica que se encontraba llegando a los edificios de su departamento, bajo del taxi y pagó. Subió al ascensor y empezó a quitarse las zapatillas para descansar sus pies adoloridos. Al empezar a quitarse la otra zapatilla el ascensor abrió y en el pasillo se logra distinguir a un joven rubio recargado en la parte del balcón con las manos en los bolsillos y la camisa de vestir desfajada. Mimi se enderezó y quedó de frente observando a Matt que se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. La campana de puerta del ascensor al cerrar hizo reaccionar a Mimi que empezó a caminar hacia su puerta. Ella sostenía las zapatillas en una mano y al acercarse a Matt éste le habló.

-Llegas tarde…- Mimi gira la cabeza para que no le viese la cara y busca en su bolso la llave de su departamento.

-No necesitas preocuparte por mí, se cuidarme sola- Al decir esto Matt se enfada y camina hacia ella, la toma del brazo y con su otra mano toma la barbilla de Mimi para girarla y poder verla de frente. Mimi tira sus zapatillas y bolso. En el lado derecho de su rostro se podía apreciar un enrojecimiento que delataba un golpe que ella había recibido hace poco. Matt se había percatado de eso aunque ella trató de ocultarlo.

-¿A esto le llamas cuidarte?- Matt grita al verle el rostro. Mimi se quedó pasmada ante la reacción de Matt.

-¿De verdad sabes cuidarte?- En su rostro podía notarse la impotencia que tenía él hacia lo que le había sucedido a Mimi, de haber estado ahí no hubiese permitido nada parecido. Mimi sentía vergüenza y no respondió a su pregunta solo guardo silencio. La reacción que ella tuvo, hizo enfurecer más a Matt y la soltó de inmediato.

-Bien, has lo que quieras- Matt le da la espalda y empieza a caminar hacia el ascensor enfurecido. Mientras Mimi se recarga en la pared y se deja caer al suelo. Unas gotas caen al suelo mientras susurra.- Lo siento…-. Ella se queda unos momentos así mientras a su mente vienen los recuerdos de la escena con Ian.

Ella se encontraba callada mientras él le daba indicaciones sobre su presentación, sobre su horario y sobre su ubicación, ahora que él se encontraba en Japón y había presentado a ella como su modelo estrella, iban a estar juntos todo el tiempo, Mimi no dice ninguna palabra. –"¿Me estas escuchando?" – Ella asiente con la cabeza. Acto seguido Ian se abalanza sobre ella e intenta besarla. Mimi lo empuja y le da una cachetada, Ian ríe ante su reacción. –"¿Qué sucede?, ¿No es tan divertido cuando yo lo hago? O acaso olvidaste que fuiste tú la que vino a mi".- Dicho esto Mimi gira la cabeza hacia el cristal de la limosina, él le sostiene el rostro para girarlo hacia donde se encontraba él y Mimi le muestra una sonrisa. – ¿Ya olvidaste que fuiste tú el que vino tras de mí?- Acabada esta frase, Ian abofeteo a Mimi. Era el primer golpe que ella recibía de él y eso la hizo temblar. –No olvides, que yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, me perteneces y siempre será así, después serás tú la que me suplicará-.

Mimi se encontraba en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, su cabeza se encontraba sumida entre sus piernas. Lo sucedido con Ian le había provocado más temor de lo que ya le tenía. Ella sentía como su mundo se empezaba a desboronar. Una mano cálida la saco de ese mal recuerdo. Al levantar la cabeza vio unos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación. Mimi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No estás sola, yo estoy aquí para protegerte- Matt había regresado, su preocupación por Mimi era más fuerte que el enojo que había tenido hace unos instantes, al verla arrinconada en el suelo pudo ver su temor. Él se inclinó hacia Mimi y la rodeó con una mano y con la otra tomó su rostro.

-Déjame protegerte- Dicho esto Mimi se abalanzo hacia Matt y él la rodeo por completo.

Mimi soltó en llanto, mientras Matt la consolaba acariciándole la cabeza. Al calmarse Mimi levanto su rostro y se acercó a Matt, él la observó mientras Mimi se acercaba para besarlo. Matt recibió su delicado beso entre lágrimas que ella había soltado. La levantó y la cargo hacia el interior del departamento. Mimi sumergió su rostro en el pecho de Matt mientras lo abrazaba, su calidez era como un escudo hacia los problemas que ella tenía.

Matt se inclinó y recostó a Mimi en un mueble de la sala. Ella observaba el rostro de Matt mientras este movía con delicadeza unos cabellos que se encontraban en su rostro. Al despejarlo contemplo a Mimi por unos instantes, su tez clara hacia contraste con sus cabellos rosados, en su rostro se dibujaba un sonrojo leve que hacían juego con sus labios enrojecidos. Matt acaricia el rostro de Mimi suavemente, como si el más mínimo movimiento brusco fuese a romper a esa mujer tan hermosa y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Mimi siente el tacto delicado de Matt y lleva sus dedos a los labios de él. Matt acerca su rostro lentamente para besarla. Mimi siente la calidez del cuerpo de Matt al acercarlo al suyo. Su corazón palpita fuertemente, su pecho estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón. Matt acaricia un costado de Mimi, recorre con su mano desde su cuello hasta llegar a su cintura, al llegar a ella la sujeta para levantarla y acostarla por completo en el sillón, con eso Matt había quedado encima de ella. Mimi cerró sus manos sujetando la camisa de Matt.

Las caricias de él hacían que Mimi sintiera un calor en su pecho que empezaba a dominar su cuerpo. Matt empezaba a sentirse de la misma manera, ambos empezaron a sucumbir ante sus deseos y se dejaron llevar por lo que sus corazones deseaban, Matt rodeo la espalda de Mimi y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera. El vestido se empezó a deslizar por sus hombros y ella lo detuvo.

-¿Que sucede?- Comenta Matt agitado.

-Es que yo…- Mimi observa a Matt que tenía la camisa desabotonada y se encoge de hombros ruborizada.

–Yo no…- Matt entiende lo que Mimi trata de decirle. –Está bien si no quieres seguir, no quisiera obligarte a hacer algo…- Matt es interrumpido por Mimi que se levanta y sumerge su rostro en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No sé cómo hacerlo…- Matt queda sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar, ella se sentía apenada porque jamás había experimentado esa situación. A decir verdad se sintió aliviado de saber que ella e Ian no habían llegado tan lejos. Matt acaricia su cabeza y desliza su rostro sobre su oreja susurrándole.

-Está bien…-Matt comienza a deslizarle el vestido mientras empieza a besarla de nuevo. Esta vez, Mimi no lo detiene.

 **Capítulo 11: Manipulación**

El cielo despejado presentaba un manto de estrellas que cubría la noche, la luna se empezaba a ocultar, dando entrada a los primeros rayos de Sol que comenzaban a iluminar la ciudad. Las actividades matutinas comenzaron, personas saliendo a trotar, dueños de tiendas abriendo sus negocios; el Sol comenzaba a activar a las personas dando el presagió de que sería un excelente día. Una linda chica pelirroja se encontraba en su cama cuando el sonido de la alarma comenzó a sonar. Una mano golpea el reloj torpemente para detenerlo provocando que éste cayera al suelo. Ella se levanta y lo recoge. Al vislumbrar la habitación, pudo notar que no se encontraba en su cuarto, no reconocía muy bien en qué lugar estaba. Al mirar la cama, pudo recordar.

-Es cierto…- Ella susurró, al parecer los recuerdos le volvían a la mente, aquella noche, al finalizar la fiesta, cada quien se despidió para empezar a retirarse, Sora se acercó a Matt y se despidió de él, éste le contestó.

-Sé muy bien lo que sientes por Tai, no sigas negándotelo y acepta la felicidad que él te puede dar- Al escuchar esto Sora no contestó absolutamente nada. Matt se despidió de ella y fue con Tai para despedirse de él. Sora quedó pensativa y Kari la sacó de ese estado.

-Nos vemos Sora, espero que puedas contactarte con esas personas y que puedan apoyarte en tu carrera.-Kari y T.K. se despidieron y se retiraron. Matt hizo lo mismo.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Sora volteó y pudo observar a un chico diferente al que ella conocía. Su cabellera oscura ya no era tan larga, solo podían observarse unas pequeñas puntas que salían de su cabeza y unas cuantas más que le cubrían parte de su frente. Su mirada ya no era la de un chico indiscreto, más bien la de un joven compresivo y educado. Su camisa desfajada y las mangas recogidas lo hacían lucir un poco rebelde. En su porte podía notarse un poco de indiferencia hacía su apariencia desarreglada.

-¿Que sucede?- Tai no comprende porque Sora lo observaba. Ella no podía creer que no hubiese notado lo mucho que él había cambiado, no solo en su apariencia si no en su forma de ser, posiblemente no lo había notado porque se empeñaba en querer a Matt en vez de a él.

-¿Sora?- Al decir eso Tai se inclina hacia adelante para observar más de cerca a su amiga, al hacer eso, se llevó una gran sorpresa al recibir un beso de ella. Sora sostiene el rostro de Tai mientras comienza a besarlo, Tai no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, incluso saca las manos de su bolsillo en señal de sorpresa. Al final sucumbe por el beso y la rodea para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Sora?- La voz la saca de sus recuerdos y da un salto de sorpresa. Al girar pudo contemplar a aquel chico de la noche un poco adormilado y sentado en la cama. Ella le sonríe.

-Buenos días Tai-

Por otro lado, pasando un par de horas más, unos ojos azules empiezan a abrirse poco a poco en señal de que empezaba a despertarse, al girar su cuerpo en busca de calor corporal, se encontró con la cama vacía. Esto hace que se levante enseguida buscando a aquella chica de cabellos rosados con la que había pasado la noche. Al levantarse de la cama, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y pudo observar a Mimi saliendo de él, en su rostro podía notarse que aún se encontraba un poco adormilada. Matt se acerca a ella y la saluda con un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros en señal de timidez. Matt la observa fascinado de su reacción.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta mientras ríe.

-nada…- responde ella tímidamente. Matt sostiene el rostro de Mimi y la mira directamente con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ahora eres tan tímida?- Mimi se sonroja. Ella vestía solamente la camisa de Matt, al parecer solo eso había encontrado y su cabello se encontraba desarreglado. Matt aparto su cabello y le dio un beso lento. Ella se quedó inmóvil ante los movimientos de Matt. Solo dejó que la guiara. Matt se aparta y ambos se sonríen.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Le pregunta Matt

-Si-.

-Pero hmm… voy a necesitar mi camisa para salir, al menos que quieras que ande solo en bóxer por tu departamento.- Matt le guiña el ojo mientras empieza a deslizarle su camisa.

-Ahh… no, deja me voy a cambiar- dice ella sosteniéndose la camisa y alejándose para el baño. Matt se queda sin palabras ante lo que vio, no podía creer que Mimi fuese tan penosa en ese aspecto. La puerta del baño se abre y su camisa sale entre la puerta. Matt no logra aguantar la risa. Se acerca y toma la camisa, no sin antes besar la mano de Mimi. Ella asoma la mitad de su rostro y él logra notar el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro. Matt se coloca entre el marco y la puerta y acerca su rostro al de ella.

-No puedo creer que después de lo de anoche, sientas vergüenza de que te vea desnuda- Mimi lo admira por lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos brillaban como si el rostro de Matt la deslumbrara.

-Me daré un baño- dice ella mientras baja su mirada y sonríe.

-De acuerdo, prepararé algo de comer- Le dice él.

Matt se dirige a la cocina mientras Mimi toma su baño, al pasar por la sala pudo observar los cojines del sillón en el suelo, los zapatos y la bolsa tirados en el pasillo de entrada y su vestido recargado en el respaldo del sillón. Él no pudo evitar recordar imágenes de la noche, donde ambos decidieron entregarse uno al otro. Después de colocar el café regreso a la sala para empezar a levantar las cosas del suelo. El timbre sonó y él se extrañó al oírlo. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, su mirada se topó con otros ojos azules. El semblante de Matt cambió por completo.

-Ian…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Ian dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del departamento y pudo notar las zapatillas de Mimi en el suelo, al igual que su bolso. Al regresar la mirada a Matt, observó en su mano el vestido que Mimi usó la noche anterior. Él sonrió al final.

-Vaya, veo que el capricho de Mimi no tiene límites- Matt se molestó ante su comentario.

-¿Que buscas aquí?- Le responde fríamente.

-Sabes bien que busco aquí Matt, dile a Mimi que le doy 15 min para que baje- Al decir esto Ian le da la espalda.

-No irá contigo-. La respuesta de Matt hace que Ian se regrese.

-Matt, esa decisión no es tuya, ni tampoco de ella, debió de haberte contado lo nuestro para que aun así lograras acceder a acostarte con ella-

Matt aprieta los dientes y los puños en señal de coraje.

-O acaso, ¿no te dijo nada?- Ian pregunta sarcásticamente.

-No necesita decirme nada, ahora ella está conmigo y te advierto que no está sola-

Ian ve a Matt de manera desafiante.

-¿Qué no sabes que yo soy su dueño?, puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca; mejor aún ella fue la que se entregó a mí- Al decir esto, Matt le detona un golpe en la cara. Ian se limpia la sangre del labio y observa a Matt riéndose.

Eso hace que él se enfurezca más y toma a Ian por el cuello.

-Cálmate Matt, yo sé que eres un chico inteligente. Solo eres un capricho para ella, al final vendrá a mí. Es su naturaleza-

-¡Lárgate! No te le acerques más- Dicho esto Matt lo suelta.

Ian se acomoda la camisa mientras le suelta una hoja.

-Por cierto, cuando Mimi salga dile que sus obligaciones la están esperando-.

Matt levanta la hoja del suelo mientras lee el contenido. Se trataba de un contrato.

Al cerrar la puerta, Matt logra ver a Mimi que se encontraba paralizada ante lo que había visto. Él la observa y se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

-No tengas miedo, no te dejaré sola con él-

Mimi no reacciona ante el comentario de Matt, en su cara se podía ver pánico. Ian había visto a Matt y sabía lo de su relación. Y lo que era peor aún, lo había desafiado.

Matt levanta el rostro de Mimi.

-No es más que un contrato que podemos romper, te lo aseguro- Matt seca las pocas lágrimas que ella había soltado.

-No lo conoces Matt-

-No me importa que tan influyente sea, no dejaré que te vuelva a poner una mano encima, ¿entendido?- Las palabras de Matt le dan aliento a Mimi y ella lo abraza fuertemente. Matt observa el cabello de Mimi, había cambiado de color, volvió a ser castaño.

-¿Te pintaste el cabello?- Le pregunta él.

-No. El cabello rosado es la apariencia de Mimi Rose, me lo pinto cada vez que salgo en los eventos a petición de Ian. El tinte se cae al mojarme el cabello. Mimi sujeta su cabellera larga y observa su color natural. Matt hace lo mismo.

-Me gusta más el color de tu cabello-

-¿No te gusta como se ve de rosa?-

-Sí, pero prefiero este-. Mimi observa a Matt y le sonríe, él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar-.

Al terminar la mañana, Matt subió a su departamento para cambiarse y acompañar a Mimi hacia el salón de eventos, donde ella tenía que presentarse. Al abrir la puerta, se llevó una grata sorpresa al vislumbrar a Mimi recargada en el balcón esperando por él.

Ella lucía una blusa anaranjada a los hombros con holanes que se entallaba en la cintura, un cinturón le sostenía una falda color café que resaltaban sus caderas, sus piernas se encontraban desnudas y al finalizar unas botas. Matt no pudo recordar un poco a la antigua Mimi, aquella niña que vestía sombrero y botas vaqueras.

-¿Lista?- le pregunta Matt. Mimi tarda un poco en contestar, pero al recordar aquellas palabras de aliento de Matt. Tomó valor y respondió.

-Si-. Ambos se dirigieron a su destino, en el camino Matt recibió un mensaje que decía que la banda de rock había recibido muchas invitaciones de disqueras que les prometían grabaciones de varios discos y giras por el mundo a lo cual contestó que se encontraba un poco ocupado, pero que en la tarde se dirigiría con ellos para platicarlo.

Al llegar al estudio, se abrieron las puertas y una serie de mujeres recibieron a Mimi dándole el itinerario que tenía, ella les respondió que se dirigía con Ian y que la acompañaba Matt. Ellas asentaron con la cabeza sin poner oposición y los dejaron pasar. Al entrar Matt contempló un escenario donde una serie de mujeres bellas se encontraban en la tarima ensayando, no era sorpresa para él, ya que se trataban de modelos. Las mujeres reconocieron al cantante de la banda de rock de la noche anterior y enseguida bajaron para ir a saludarlo, inmediatamente lo rodearon y él quedo atrapado entre tanta mujer. La mayoría de ellas, se trataban de mujeres de Japón que lo conocían muy bien, y algunas otras mujeres estadounidenses que se habían juntado a la euforia de las demás.

Él agradeció el entusiasmo de ellas, y alzó la mirada para buscar a Mimi, ella se encontraba con un par de mujeres trajeadas, que al parecer eran las organizadoras de Ian y se encontraban platicando seriamente con una tableta en la mano. Mimi se encontraba explicándoles sobre la complicada situación en la que se encontraba mientras le daban paso para que siguiera con su destino. Mimi volteó a ver a Matt y éste se abrió paso entre las mujeres que lo rodeaban para alcanzarla.

-Ian nos está esperando- le comenta Mimi. Matt asienta con la cabeza y ambos se dirigen a la oficina de Ian.

Al recibirlos Matt se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Sora y a los chicos de la banda en su oficina, platicando y sonriendo, como si se encontrasen en una reunión informal.

-¡Hey!, ¡Miren nada más quienes llegaron!, Mi modelo estrella y el futuro cantante Yamato Ishida, pasen los estábamos esperando- Ian los recibe invitándolos a pasar.

Mimi se quedó helada al ver a Sora en la habitación, Matt no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba.

-Preciosa, a ti te están esperando en el escenario, así que te pido que te retires mientras hablo con estos chicos de negocios.- Ian le da la señal a Mimi de que se retirara y ella no contesto nada. Al empezar a retirarse Matt la detiene.

-¡Matt!, ¡no vas a creer lo que Ian nos acaba de ofrecer!,- Zack toma a Matt por los hombros para ofrecerle un saludo de manos. Él lo saluda.

Sora se levanta para despedirse y retirarse de la oficina pero Ian la detiene.

-Espera Sora, no te vayas, puedes quedarte, tengo entendido que Matt es amigo tuyo, además aún no hemos firmado el contrato para que formes parte de Sakura City!.- Mimi quedo fría ante este comentario.

-Claro, pero creo que deberían de hablar esto solos, mientras yo esperaré afuera- Ian llama a su secretaria mientras le da una orden a Mimi.

-Mimi, quiero que guíes a tu amiga por todas las instalaciones, próximamente ella formará parte de nuestra empresa y quiero que vaya conociendo a todos.- Al decir esto Mimi asiente con la cabeza y mira a Sora mientras le muestra una sonrisa amigable.

Matt voltea a ver a Mimi y ella igual. Ambos se encontraban en una situación que no podían controlar.

-Siéntate Matt, es momento de platicar sobre negocios- Mientras Ian dice esto la puerta se cierra y Matt queda de pie viendo a Ian con desprecio.

-Se lo que tratas de hacer- le responde Matt.

-Vamos Matt, lo que pasa fuera de esta oficina se queda afuera, ahora estoy hablando con el cantante de esta fabulosa banda- Ian le muestra una sonrisa burlona.

Los integrantes de la banda se encontraban emocionados platicándole a Matt sobre el contrato que Ian les estaba ofreciendo, al parecer, un amigo muy influyente de una disquera de E.U. estaba interesados en ellos y quería ofrecerles un contrato para la grabación de 3 discos y una gira para promoverlos.

-Y qué pasa con nuestro contrato, no podemos romper el que tenemos, lo siento Ian pero nosotros ya tenemos un contrato…- Matt es interrumpido por Zack.

-¡Matt!, ¡Ian le ofreció a la disquera de Japón una oferta que no pudieron rechazar y aceptaron cancelarlo para que aceptáramos este nuevo!-

-Si hermano, además esto ya es grande, ¡hablamos de una gira por todo el mundo! ¿Quién rechazaría eso?- Comenta el baterista de la banda.

Matt se encontraba atónito, Ian se había encargado de aprovechar la situación para sacar ventaja, él sabía lo que Ian trataba de hacer y lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Ian lo observa mostrándole esa sonrisa que delataba sus intenciones.

-Matt, no entiendo que es lo que no te convence, van a ser una sensación a nivel mundial, solo tienen que firmar el contrato que está en el escritorio- Ian se recarga en su silla y empieza a menearla de lado a otro.

-No pienso enredarme contigo, se lo que tratas de hacer y no lo vas a lograr- responde Matt enojado.

-Me ofendes Matt, yo no mezclo asuntos personales con negocios.- Ian se levanta de su silla y empieza a caminar en su estudio. Los chicos se encontraban confundidos sobre lo que pasaba.

-Crees que voy a caer con eso, no soy estúpido- Le responde Matt. Zack se le acerca a Matt.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, es nuestra oportunidad, por lo que estuvimos trabajando todo este tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Los demás chicos se acercan a Matt para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No puedo ser parte de este grupo con este imbécil, que no lo ven, nos está manipulando, debemos buscar un representante- responde Matt viéndolo desafiantemente.

-¡Auch!, Matt eso duele, lo que menos quiero es aprovecharme de ustedes, oficialmente me encanto su banda, es por eso que les abrí la puerta a muchas disqueras y personalmente es esta la que a mi parecer es la mejor opción-. Ian toma el contrato y se los da. Zack lo toma.

-¿Estás loco?, ¿Pero qué carajos te pasa?- Zack sostiene a Matt del hombro enojado por el comportamiento que él tenía.

-Matt, debes tratar de controlar tus emociones, no permitas que una mujer, arruine tu futuro- Ian observa a Matt.

-¿De qué habla Matt?- le preguntan los chicos. Matt se disculpa con ellos y se empieza a dirigir a la puerta. Los chicos van detrás de él para detenerlo.

-No se preocupen, les daré unos días para que lo piensen y busquen su representante- Ian les comenta mientras ellos se disculpan con él por el comportamiento de Matt.

-Por cierto Matt, dile a Sora que puede venir, para que platiquemos sobre su contrato- Matt se detiene en seco y voltea a verlo. Ian le vuelve a mostrar la misma sonrisa.

-¿No querrás arruinarle esta oportunidad a ella también o sí?- Matt se siente impotente ante lo que pasaba. Ian se había dedicado a ponerlo en dilema. Al salir de la oficina Zack alcanza a Matt.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!- Zack toma por el cuello a Matt y lo azota contra la pared.

-¿Esto es lo que estábamos buscando y tú lo rechazas?- Los chicos tratan de calmar a Zack para que suelte a Matt.

-Esto es una trampa Zack- Matt le responde mientras se suelta de Zack y empieza a caminar.

-¿Trampa?, él nos eligió desde el principio, es obvio que nos busca porque piensa que tenemos talento, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿o ya se te olvidó?- Matt se para en seco. Y al alzar la vista pudo contemplar a Sora y a Mimi que habían observado todo. Mimi empieza a correr hacia la oficina de Ian. Matt trata de detenerla.

-No, déjalo esta fue mi decisión- le reprocha Matt.

-No castigues a la banda por esto- le responde Mimi. Al decir esto se suelta y entra a la oficina, Matt trata de detenerla pero las puertas se cierran con seguro. Los chicos y Sora observan todo.

-¿Es por ella?, ¿Es porque Mimi esta con Ian? ¿Es por eso que no quieres aceptar su contrato?- Zack empieza a gritarle a Matt, Sora se acerca a ellos, y trata de calmarlos.

-Basta, esto no se arreglara a golpes, por favor- Sora se pone en medio de Matt y Zack, los demás chicos tratan de detener a Zack que se había abalanzado hacia Matt.

Mientras esta pelea empieza, Mimi se encontraba en la oficina de Ian.

-¿Qué no te dije que fueras a ensayar?- le pregunta Ian al ver a Mimi entrar a su oficina.

-Se lo que tratas de hacer Ian, te advierto que no dejaré que le hagas lo mismo a mis amigos- Mimi entra de manera desafiante. Él la observa y se acerca a ella.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, solo trato de ayudar a tus amigos, como me pediste en la fiesta ¿recuerdas?- Ian toma la barbilla de Mimi y la sostiene con fuerza.

-¿No pretendes arruinarles la oportunidad a ellos también o sí?- Mimi lo observa con sorpresa.

-Tu Amiga Sora esta por firmar un contrato en la campaña Sakura City, sus diseños se conocerán alrededor del mundo y su fama será como la de ninguna otra en esta ciudad. Además, después de haberle quitado a su querido Matt, ¿no creo que tengas las agallas de hacerle lo mismo con su carrera o sí?- Mimi queda aturdida al escucharlo.

-Tú…- Mimi empieza a entenderlo todo. –Acaso tú…-.

-¿Creíste que te podías escapar de mí? Todo este tiempo supe dónde estabas, con quienes estabas y con quienes te relacionabas- Ian le sonríe de manera satisfactoria al decirle a Mimi que el manejaba a su antojo su vida.

-¿O acaso pensaste que fue coincidencia el hecho de que la banda de Matt fuese la única que se presentó para este evento?, de las miles de bandas que existen en Japón con mayor reconocimiento que esa, precisamente ellos fueron a encontrarse con la famosa modelo Mimi Rose- Ian empieza a caminar hacia su mesa que tenía con una jarra de licor y una cubeta con hielos.

Mimi se recarga en la pared al escuchar esto.

-Aunque debo de reconocer, que te esforzaste por ocultármelo, Al menos tuviste la decencia de hacerlo.- Ian voltea a ver a Mimi y ríe.

-Vamos no es para tanto, sabías que eso iba a pasar, nadie puede ocultarse de mí, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, además…- Se vuelve al escritorio y toma una foto que se encontraba en él.

-Solo quise darte un poco de libertad para que te divirtieras un poco, por cierto tus padres te mandan saludos- Al decir esto, Mimi levanta la mirada aterrada.

-¿Qué les has hecho?- Ella se acerca a su escritorio.

-Nada, ¿me crees capaz de hacerlos pagar por tus errores?- le responde sarcásticamente.

-Juro que si les haces algo…- Mimi es interrumpida por Ian, al tomarla del brazo con fuerza y acercándola a él.

-Entonces deja de desobedecerme, si no quieres arruinar el futuro de tus amiguitos, más vale que termines lo que empezaste aquí, porque no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarles en un futuro- Mimi observa a Ian aterrada. Y éste la suelta.

-Por favor hazle saber a Sora que puede entrar, tengo que afinar unos detalles con ella, la buena noticia de todo esto, es que podrás estar alado de tu mejor amiga durante toda la gira.- Mimi se toca el brazo en donde Ian la jaloneo. Se da la vuelta y sale de la oficina. Mientras él se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana mostrando una sonrisa sombría.

 **Capítulo 12: Adiós**

Sora trataba de calmar a Zack, ellos la conocían bien, y por respeto a ella, Zack no se le hecho a golpes a Matt. Los chicos de la banda se encontraban molestos, más ellos guardaron la calma.

-Vamos, creo que debemos dejarlo solo para que entre en razón- Matt trata de evitar la mirada de Zack y los demás se despiden de él alentándolo a que aceptara el contrato y que pensara en lo importante que era para ellos.

-Sabes dónde encontrarnos- dice al final Zack.

Sora observa a Matt, él se encontraba en una encrucijada y eso lo molestaba mucho. Se recarga en la pared y la golpea en señal de enojo. Sora se le acerca.

-¿De verdad, no piensas aceptar el contrato?-

-No lo sé Sora, es muy complicado- Sora se le acerca a Matt y toma su hombro para tratar de calmarlo, acerca su rostro para que él lo levante y la escuche.

-Deberías de calmarte y pensar las cosas, no puedes dejar a tu banda así, el contrato se canceló y ahora están solos; lo único que les queda…-

La puerta de la oficina se abre y Mimi sale de ella, con la mirada perdida, al observar a Sora con Matt, aprieta los puños y cambia por completo su semblante.

-¡Ah! Sora, Ian te está esperando para que afines detalles con él- Mimi suena muy animada y muestra una sonrisa hacia su amiga.

-Mimi… - Ella se le acerca y toma sus manos.

-¿No es genial?, ¡estaremos juntas en la gira por todo el mundo!, conocerás a los mejores diseñadores y tendrás éxito ya lo verás…- Sora se admira de todo lo que dice Mimi.

-Mimi, antes que nada quiero que sepas…- Mimi la interrumpe.

-¡Y lo mejor de todo es que yo modelare tus hermosos diseños!- Mimi empieza a empujar a Sora hacia la puerta para que no pierda tiempo y entre a firmar el contrato.

-Vamos no pierdas tiempo, ya lo tendremos para platicar todo lo que quieras- Sora observa a Mimi preocupada.

-¿Estas segura? Es que hace unos momentos parecías preocupada-

-Ah, es que solo me cayó de sorpresa la noticia pero no es nada, ve- Mimi le muestra una hermosa sonrisa y Sora asiente con la cabeza. Al cerrarse a puerta Mimi se queda callada. Matt había observado todo sin decir una palabra. Mimi voltea a verlo y le sonríe.

-Que ocultas…- Matt le dice.

-Nada, ¿por qué dices eso?-

-No me mientas, sé que no eres sincera, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Te amenazo?-

-Matt debemos hablar…- Mimi cambia su semblante.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-No dejes que una mala decisión arruine tu futuro…-

-Mimi, Ian no es el único, ya habrán más disqueras que se interesen en nosotros, yo me voy a encargar de buscarlas, sabes que somos buenos, además…- Matt se acerca a ella recarga sus manos en sus hombros.

-Esta decisión es mía, y si es necesario buscare un cantante para no afectar a mi banda, no te sientas culpable de eso-. Mimi no responde a lo que Matt le dice. Él se preocupa por Mimi.

-Matt… tengo un contrato que cumplir, me iré de Japón y no sé cuándo regresaré…- Matt toma el rostro de Mimi y lo levanta, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me importa, Yo te esperare… porque…- Ambos son interrumpidos por la asistente de Ian, solicitaba a Mimi para que entrara.

-Matt tengo que ir-

-Lo sé, te veo en la noche ¿de acuerdo?- Mimi asiente con la cabeza y entra a la oficina. Matt se quedó pensando en lo último que dijo. No podía creer que los sentimientos hacia Mimi fuesen tan fuertes. Ahora él estaba seguro de que no dejaría que Ian los separara. Incluso si tenía que ir con ella, lo haría. Matt empezó a marcar en su celular a la disquera para empezar a buscar de nuevo su antiguo contrato.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Ian, Sora se encontraba firmando un contrato para la gira que se dará alrededor de ciudades clave para su promoción. El contrato decía que debería estar con ellos hasta que la campaña terminase, después dependía de ella si quería seguir con ellos o volverse independiente.

Mimi solo observa como su amiga se emocionaba por esa gran oportunidad, sabía que estaba remendando lo que le había causado a Sora y eso la hacía alentarse a sí misma para dar lo mejor en la campaña.

-Sé que esto que les voy a pedir es precipitado, pero necesito que las dos estén listas para viajar en cualquier momento- Ian empieza a marcar su teléfono de oficina- Sora y Mimi se miran extrañadas.

-¿Tan pronto?- le pregunta Sora.

-Sora, necesito que estés en E.U., tus trabajos son muy buenos, mis diseñadores están interesados en ellos para lograr meterlos en la campaña a tiempo; así que en un par de días necesito que estés lista para que te vayas lo antes posible- Ian empieza a hablar con el teléfono.

-Por favor, alista todo para partir mañana en la mañana, Mimi y yo Regresamos a E.U.- Dicho esto, cuelga.

Mimi se queda pasmada ante lo que oye, Sora la voltea a ver y alcanza a ver como Mimi gira la cabeza para ocultarle el dolor que sentía.

-Bueno chicas, les pediré que estén listas cuando antes, ahora necesito realizar unos tramites les pediré que se retiren- Ambas se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta.

-Mimi, ¿estás bien?- Sora trata de hablar con su amiga.

-¡Claro!, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Mimi le sonríe. Sora toma de las manos a Mimi.

-Mimi, lo sé todo, no necesitas ocultármelo, Matt te quiere, no rechaces lo que tu corazón siente, me di cuenta por como lo mirabas- Mimi se sorprende de lo que ella le dice.

-Nunca había visto a Matt tan contento con una mujer, y si tú le correspondes, lucha por ello-.

-Sora… no es seguro que regrese a Japón, además…- Mimi hace una pausa.

-Amo mi carrera y no dejare que se pierda esta oportunidad por la que luche tanto, por eso le suplique a Matt que no hiciera lo mismo-

-Tai está preocupado, piensa que no nos has contado completamente la verdad, Mimi sabes que no estás sola- Mimi se aparta y le sonríe.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, lo que importa ahora es que estemos listas para irnos, ¿de acuerdo?- Dicho esto da la vuelta y se aleja, dejando a su amiga preocupada.

La tarde pasa llegando la noche, Sora habla con Tai para darle la buena noticia, él se alegra mucho por ella y ambos planean una reunión de improvisto para despedirlas. Pero al tratar de comunicarse con Mimi, no la localizan. Matt hace lo mismo al finalizar el día tratando de hablar con algunas disqueras sin tener éxito. Tai, Izzy T.K. Kari y Sora se reúnen para ir al departamento de Mimi, al hablar con Matt lo ponen al tanto e inmediatamente corre hacia su edificio. Al bajar del taxi, logra ver a una chica que se encuentra en la puerta de la entrada. La reconoce enseguida y corre hacia ella.

-¡Mimi!- Matt se acerca a ella angustiado. Ella lo voltea a ver.

-Sora me contó todo, los chicos vienen hacia acá y… - Mimi lo interrumpe.

-Matt necesito decirte algo-

-No, Mimi escúchame- Ella guarda silencio para dejarlo hablar.

-Sé que tienes razones para hacer esto y no querer hablar de ello, pero necesito saber si eres completamente sincera conmigo sobre tus decisiones, sé que estás obligada a irte pero…-

-Matt… sabías que esto pasaría y trate de evitarlo…- Matt toma la cara de Mimi.

-No me interesa si debo esperarte, no me interesa si tengo que dejar mi banda para seguir contigo y alejarte de Ian…-

-¡No Matt no hagas eso! Ian…-

-¡Escucha!, Sé que tienes razones para no querer hablar de tu pasado, y quiero que sepas que no me importa nada de eso porque…- Mimi ve a Matt con atención.

-Porque te Amo…- Matt mira fijamente a Mimi y ella se queda sin palabras, en realidad Matt la amaba, en tan poco tiempo pudo desarrollar esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella.

-…Matt-

-Lo digo muy enserio-. Mimi baja la mirada y se aparta de Matt un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ella aprieta los puños y se arma de valor.

-Creo que… tu y yo… debemos de terminar esto…- Matt no reacciona ante estas palabras, lentamente suelta a Mimi sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Es Ian… yo no puedo…- hace una pausa.

–No puedo apartarme de él…- Matt no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Esa, es la mala noticia!- Una voz los interrumpe. Matt reconoce la voz enseguida. Ian se acerca a Mimi y se coloca a su lado tocando su espalda.

-La buena noticia es, que de verdad estoy interesado en tu banda y pretendo esperar a que te decidas, por amor a la buena música- Matt no logra dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Lo Ves?, no soy tan malo; después de todo; trate de advertírtelo- Ian observa a Mimi que no dice ninguna palabra y le sonríe.

-Esta princesa es muy caprichosa, si no le cumplo sus caprichos, se pone de esta manera- Matt entra en duda sobre lo que escucha, mas sin embargo, no le quita la mirada a Mimi, ella ni lo voltea a ver. A lo lejos se acercaba un grupo de amigos, que estaban llegando al edificio.

-Bueno, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que espero ansioso tu respuesta con el representante que dejo aquí, nosotros nos regresamos a E.U.- Dicho empieza a caminar.

-Cariño ¿nos vamos?- Dice Ian al acercarse al carro que estaba estacionándose enfrente del departamento.

Mimi levanta la mirada hacia Matt.

-…Matt-

-¿Es cierto?- Mimi logra ver a lo lejos a sus amigos, que guardaban distancia ante aquella escena. Matt se desespera y toma a Mimi por los hombros con fuerza. Ella se queja de un costado. Y Matt le grita

-¿Es cierto?, ¿Fui solo un pasatiempo?-

-¡Matt, me estas lastimando, déjame ir!- Mimi se queja. A lo lejos Tai corre para calmar a Matt. Él la suelta y ella se toca un costado de su hombro; el mismo lado donde Ian la había jaloneado. La cara de Mimi mostraba dolor y Matt toma su muñeca para subirle la manga y descubrirle el brazo. Un moretón delataba la razón de su malestar.

-Si lo prefieres a él por esto, entonces adelante, olvídate de mí, porque yo no quiero saber nada de ti- Mimi ve a Matt asustada. Tai se acerca a ellos y logra ver el moretón de Mimi. Ella se baja la manga rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿La has lastimado?- Tai se echa encima de Matt y este se suelta.

-Pregúntale, yo no quiero relacionarme más con ella- Matt lo dice con un tono de desprecio y enojo. Al darse la vuelta logra decir.

-Tenías razón por cierto, no debí de correr el riesgo contigo- Dicho esto, entra al edificio.

-¿Mimi?, ¿Qué sucede, quién te hizo esto?- Ella gira la cabeza en señal de no querer hablar de eso. Se acerca a Tai para despedirse de él, toma sus manos y las aprieta con fuerza.

-Creo que la portadora de la sinceridad me ha abandonado, cuídate- Mimi se da la vuelta y sube al carro. Tai logra ver en su mano la cadena de Mimi con su emblema en ella. Tai se intriga ante esto. Sora e Izzy se acercan a Tai y contemplan como el carro se aleja del edificio con su amiga en él.

-¿Terminaste tus asuntos?- Le comenta Ian mientras bebe una copa de vino.

-Sí, no debes de preocuparte más por él y espero cumplas tu palabra-

-Claro, yo siempre la cumplo-

Matt se había encerrado en su departamento con una rabia que no podía controlar, el hecho de pensar que solo fue un juego para la mujer que él había llegado a amar le causaba ira. Antes de hacer algo, toma su celular y empieza a marcarlo.

-Zack, tenías razón no sé qué es en lo que estaba pensando, enseguida voy a tu casa para firmar ese contrato.- Dicho esto cuelga.

Al colgar, busca en la repisa una de sus libretas en donde escribía sus canciones y busca la canción que le había dedicado a ella, cuando estuvo a punto de romperla, el timbre de su departamento sonó, lo que hizo que dejara la libreta en la mesa para ir a atender la puerta.

-Chicos…- Se trataba de sus amigos que subieron para darle apoyo. Matt tomó su chaqueta.

-¿Vas a salir?- Le pregunta Tai.

-Sí, voy a firmar un contrato que debí firmarlo desde el momento en el que me lo ofrecieron.

-Matt tienes que tranquilizarte…- Sora trata de calmar a su amigo.

-Hermano, Sora va a irse por un tiempo a E.U. y queríamos despedirla esta noche- le comenta T.K.

Matt sabía sobre eso, y lo menos que podía hacer era acompañar a su amiga durante su última noche en Japón, después de lo que le había hecho era lo menos que podía hacer. Matt accede a quedarse y le envía un mensaje a Zack pidiéndole que lo disculpara, que se presentará hasta mañana a primera hora.

La noche pasó y Matt trato de distraerse con sus amigos, mientras Zack le daba la noticia a la banda sobre la decisión de Matt. Y Mimi se encontraba en su cuarto de Hotel empacando sus cosas. Recordando la última escena que tuvieron, ahora Matt tenía una pésima imagen de ella y sabía que solo así iba a protegerlo de las negras intenciones de Ian y estaba dispuesta a todo para alejarlo.

"-Te Amo"- recordó las palabras que Matt le había dicho.

-…yo también Te Amo Matt…- susurra para ella misma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al final Tai acompaño a Sora a su casa para ayudarla a empacar.

-Hay algo que no me agrada…- Comenta Tai.

-Si, a mí tampoco, no sé qué es lo que está pasando, hay algo que nos oculta-

-Cuando se fue Matt le reclamaba sobre un moretón en su brazo…- Sora observa a Tai, en su mano se encontraba una pequeña cadena de oro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es una cadena que le regale a Mimi hace mucho-

-¿Tú…- Tai voltea a ver a Sora un poco alegre de verla un poco celosa.

-No, no fue con intenciones de conquistar, simplemente que ella se encontraba en una situación complicada y sentía que se estaba perdiendo, entonces, cuando nos visitó le regale esta pequeña cadena, recordándole quien era. Desde entonces ella la porta, pero ahora…- Tai hace una pausa y observa la cadena.

-¿Te la devolvió?- le pregunta.

-Dijo "creo que la portadora de la sinceridad me ha abandonado"…-

Sora guarda silencio tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

-Mañana iré temprano a hablar con ella- le contesta al final. Tai le da la cadena a ella en señal de que se la devolviera.

-Entonces… No te veré en un buen tiempo…- Tai coloca su mano acariciando su cabello.

-¿Me esperarás?- le pregunta ella.

-Hoy y siempre…- Dicho esto, la besa.

La noche pasó, una noche tan amarga tanto para Mimi como para Matt. Ambos no pudieron conciliar el sueño por completo.

En la mañana siguiente Mimi se levantó y empezó a arreglarse para estar lista. Aun cuando Ian pidió que volviese a tener la Imagen de la Modelo Mimi Rose, ella se arregló de manera normal. Su cabello castaño y largo solo lo cepillo y se arregló para estar lista. La puerta sonó y ella salió para ser acompañada por un par de escoltas que la guiaron hacia la Suite donde Ian la esperaba para tomar el desayuno.

-Que haces así, te dije…-

-No lo haré hasta que llegue a E.U.- le responde ella de manera fría. Ian solo la observó de reojo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo Matt se encontraba levantándose, la noche fue pesada para él y no pudo conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse y empezar el día para distraerse. Al tomar su guitarra, pudo observar la libreta en donde se encontraba la canción dedicada a Mimi; la admiro por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y recordó el día en que ellos dos escribieron juntos una canción en aquel parque. Al abrirlos se molestó y siguió su camino hacia la puerta. Mientras en otro lado, Sora se dirigía al hotel donde se hospedaban el equipo de la campaña Sakura City.

Al entrar al hotel y preguntar por ellos, un par de guardias bajaron para escoltarla hacia la Suite del hotel. Al llegar las puertas del elevador se abren y una lujosa habitación sorprende a Sora. La asistente de Ian se acerca a ella y la guía hacia la sala que daba una vista a la terraza, donde se encontraba una mesa con diversos pasteles y tazas de café dando señal a que no hace mucho se encontraban desayunando ahí, la asistente se retira sin antes decirle que ya había dado aviso de su llegada y que Ian la atendería en cualquier momento. Al salir de la Suite los guardias lo hicieron igual. A Sora le incomoda el hecho de que estuviesen vigilando como si se tratase de una prisionera.

Sora decide no esperar y se levanta para salir de la Suite y buscar a Mimi, al subir al Ascensor Sora empieza a llamarla por el celular, para saber en dónde se encontraba. Mientras la llamada entraba, el ascensor se detiene en un piso y abre sus puertas. Sora alcanza a escuchar un celular sonando en el pasillo, ella presiente que se trata de Mimi y sale del elevador, siguiendo el sonido del celular. Antes de llegar se logra escuchar una voz enojada.

-¡Ya te dije que es Sora!- Mimi se encontraba enojada.

-Tú Amiga vino a visitarte, se encuentra en la Suite, me acaban de dar aviso- Ian le responde.

-Pues entonces iré a verla- Dicho esto, Mimi empieza a caminar para doblar hacia el elevador, pero Ian la frena. Deteniéndola del brazo.

-Espero que tu amiga no sepa nada de nuestro trato-Ian toma a Mimi por la barbilla.

-Voy a alejarla de ti lo más que pueda, no dejaré que le hagas daño al igual que a Matt- Mimi lo dice de manera desafiante. Ian ríe ante su comentario.

-Mimi, solo involucrando a tu amiga pude asegurar tu regreso, además…- Ian le acaricia el cabello.

-Solo quise asegurarme de que no volverías a alejarte de mí- Mimi gira la cabeza en señal de rechazo. Ian toma el rostro de Mimi con fuerza.

-Ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz para obtener lo que quiero, tal vez Matt te tomó por una noche, pero yo me encargaré de que te quedes a mi lado el tiempo que me plazca, porque de ti depende el futuro de tus amiguitos-. Mimi le sonríe.

-Te purga el hecho de que me entregué a él y no a ti…- Ian la mira con desprecio.

-Y eso te saldrá muy caro…- El celular de Ian suena y éste la suelta para contestar. Mimi empieza a caminar no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de Ian.

-Dile a tu amiga Sora que no demore, porque tú y yo nos regresamos a E.U. en una hora.- Mimi se detiene un momento y sigue su camino. Al dar la vuelta ella se lleva una gran impresión y suelta el celular que traía en la mano. Sora lo levanta y mira a su amiga preocupada. Mimi toma a Sora y corre hacia el elevador. Suplica porque Ian no las vea mientras las puertas se cierran. Afortunadamente logra escapar y mientras el elevador sube Mimi le pregunta

-¿Escuchaste todo?...-

-Si…- Al abrirse las puertas, Mimi lleva de la mano a Sora hacia la azotea y cierra las ventanas para que no se escuche la conversación que van a tener. Sora observa a Mimi, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, Mimi había actuado a base de miedo, Ian la controlaba por completo y la había amenazado con tal de que regresara a su lado.

-Mimi… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-

-Porque no sabes de lo que es capaz…- Mimi le responde aun dándole la espalda, no tenía el coraje de ver a la cara a su amiga y confesarle que ella había sido la razón por la cual Matt la había dejado.

-No estás sola Mimi, nosotros podemos ayudarte, podemos protegerte…- Mimi se abalanza a Sora y la abraza con fuerza.

-No… por favor- Sora no entiende porque rechaza su ayuda. Ella abraza a Mimi y le dice.

-Mimi, Matt debe saberlo…- Mimi abre los ojos y se aleja de ella.

-No, lo que escuchaste hace rato no…- Sora toma a Mimi y en sus manos deposita la cadena que Tai le había regalado. Mimi observa la cadena y unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de su rostro.

-Se te olvida que yo soy la portadora del emblema del Amor, me alegra mucho que hayas venido, porque gracias a ti, mis sentimientos se aclararon, y gracias a ti, Matt por fin encontró algo que había buscado todo este tiempo, Amor.

Mimi observa a Sora sorprendida, al parecer ella había entendido todo sin ningún rencor.

-Ahora que se lo que es el amor, lo reconozco cuando lo veo, sé que no eres sincera con nosotros para protegernos, pero se te olvida algo importante, siempre nos tendremos para ayudarnos y…- Sora es interrumpida por la ventana que se abre.

-Disculpen que las interrumpa, pero debemos irnos Señorita Mimi-.

-Solo… denos unos minutos- Sora pide que las vuelvan a dejar solas.

-Lo siento Señorita Takenouchi pero el vuelo saldrá, y debemos irnos, Ian espera.- Mimi abraza fuerte a Sora y le susurra.

-No digas nada… por favor- Dicho esto Mimi se despide normalmente.

-Nos vemos en E.U. Sora- Mientras ella se va, Sora se queda en la terraza pensando en cómo poder ayudar a su amiga. Saca su celular y le habla a Tai, contándole lo que sucedía.

-Por favor Tai, Mimi va hacia el aeropuerto, tenemos que hacer algo- Sora le suplica a Tai y éste le pide que no haga nada que ponga en riesgo su seguridad.

-Iré por Matt enseguida- Dicho esto Tai le cuelga y corre en busca de Matt, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Mientras tanto, Sora trata de alcanzarlos, pero al llegar a la entrada del hotel, pudo observar como el carro donde se encontraba Mimi e Ian se marchaba. Sora empieza a llamar a alguien en su celular.

Matt se encontraba llegando al estudio en donde su banda de rock lo estaba esperando, todos lo felicitaban por la decisión que había tomado, Zack se acercó a él dándole la mano en señal de disculpa por aquella discusión.

-Discúlpame a mí, fui un imbécil-

Zack ríe ante el comentario que Matt hizo y todos concuerdan con él. Al empezar a platicar, su celular suena, al revisarlo vio que se trataba de su hermano.

-¿Que sucede T.K.?, estoy algo ocupado- T.K. le dice algo nervioso que Tai lo está buscando, que algo malo le estaba sucediendo a Mimi. Matt se queda confundido sobre lo que escucha. Antes de poder decir algo la puerta del estudio se abre bruscamente. Todos observan de quien se trata.

-¿Tai?- comenta Matt confundido.

-Matt, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a detener a Mimi-

-Tai, estoy algo ocupado, lo que necesite lo puede obtener de Ian, no me interesa más…- Tai se abalanza hacia Matt.

-¡Escucha!, ¡Mimi corre peligro!, Ian la amenazó para que se aleje de nosotros, Sora lo escucho todo- Matt se paraliza al escuchar lo que Tai le estaba diciendo. Tai empieza a jalonear a Matt para salir en busca de ella, pero Matt no reacciona. La noticia le había impactado, no sabía si creerle o no. Tai le da un golpe en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿¡Vas a dejarla ir!?-. Un gran silencio se crea.

 **Capítulo 13: La luz de la esperanza**

Matt se toca el rostro, y observa a Tai, éste lo ve preocupado de que no reaccione.

-¡Matt!- Zack le grita. Matt voltea a verlo.

-Ve…- Matt gira y observa a sus amigos; todos ellos asienten con la cabeza en señal de que entendían lo que sucedía. Zack rompe el contrato enfrente de sus ojos. Matt se sorprende de lo que ve.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Susurra Matt.

-Contratos vendrán muchos, además…- Zack se acerca a él y le toca el hombro con fuerza.

-Si ella sacrifico todo por ti como para rechazarte con tal de protegerte, no puedo permitir que la dejes ir-.

-Corre o no la alcanzarás- Zack le grita empujando a Matt hacia la salida. Matt asiente con la cabeza y voltea a ver a Tai.

-El aeropuerto queda más cerca de aquí que del hotel, puede que tengamos un poco de ventaja.- Tai le dice mientras ambos corren hacia un taxi. Matt empieza a recordar todas aquellas frases que ella le decía. "No puedo alejarme de él", "quise escapar", "No arruines tu futuro"; Ian se había encargado de acorralar no a él, sino a Mimi, al hacerla sentir culpable, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sucumbir ante él.

-Pero… ¿por qué le tiene tanto miedo?- pregunta Matt.

-Piénsalo Matt, Ian es un hombre poderoso e influyente, se encargó de que tú futuro y él de Sora dependa de las decisiones que él haga, Mimi se sacrificó por nosotros sin siquiera saber que nosotros renunciaríamos a todo lo que él nos ofrezca por ella- Tai le comenta.

-Debemos de encargarnos de que Ian no se nos acerque jamás-. El viaje se les hizo eterno, Matt apuraba al chofer del taxi en señal de desesperación, el hizo lo que pudo para llegar lo antes posible al aeropuerto.

Ian y Mimi se encontraban en camino a un Jet privado de la compañía. Ian se encontraba hablando en su celular haciendo negocios, las asistentes de Ian platicaban alegres de su regreso, y atrás de ellas se encontraba Mimi en silencio. Todos comienzan a abordar en el Jet y Mimi antes de entrar se gira para dar un último vistazo a Japón, en su mente vuelve todo lo que vivió en su estancia, el rencuentro con sus amigos, el encuentro del amor, todo lo que ella dejaba atrás a cambio de guardar la seguridad de los seres que amaba. Al final una voz la saco de su trance.

-Señorita Mimi, la estamos esperando- Una asistente la invitaba a entrar al Jet privado. Ella se disculpa, y entra abordo.

Matt y Tai se encontraban llegando a la Sala del aeropuerto, Tai fue directamente a preguntar sobre los pasajeros de la campaña Sakura City, mientras Matt busca a Mimi entre la gente sin encontrarla.

-¡Ya abordaron, es un Jet privado!- Matt voltea a ver la pista de aterrizaje y busca un avión pequeño, logra encontrarlo al final de la pista.

-¡Es ese!- Matt señala el Jet. Tai busca la manera de pasar antes de que despegue pero sabe que será en vano. Ambos corren a las afueras para cruzar la cerca. Al tratar de pasar, el Jet se encontraba ya en camino para despegar. Matt logra pasar la cerca, y corre hacia el Jet; mas sin embargo; fue inútil. El Avión había despegado.

Matt cae de rodillas en señal de impotencia, golpea los puños contra el suelo. Los recuerdos de Mimi angustiada lo hacen sentir desesperado. Tai se acerca a él para alentarlo.

-Matt…-

-¡MATT!- Un grito se escucha a lo lejos, ambos voltean para ver de quién se trataba. Era Sora que venía montada en Birdramon. Al bajar, Agumon, Gabumon y Palmon venían con ella. Tai y Matt no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡Tai!- Agumon corre hacia Tai

-¡Matt!- Gabumon hace lo mismo.

-¡Agumon, Gabumon!, ¿Cómo es posible?- Tai pregunta viendo a Sora.

-Cuando uno de nosotros está en problemas, la puerta Digital se abre, Izzy se encargó de localizarlos y traerlos-.

-¡Mimi corre peligro, puedo sentirlo!- Dice Palmon preocupada.

-Es hora de ir por Mimi, comenta Tai mientras le da la mano a Matt para levantarlo- Matt le toma la mano y sonríe.

-De acuerdo-. Matt se levanta y ambos sacan su Digivice.

-No dejaré que nadie más la aparte de mi lado- Al decir eso, El Digivice de todos comienzan a brillar dando inicio a la Digievolución emblemática.

En el Jet, Ian se encontraba platicando con su celular mientras las chicas disfrutaban de una película que presentaban durante el viaje. Mimi simplemente miraba el cielo por la ventanilla, en sus manos jugueteaba la cadena de oro. De repente, algo sonaba en su bolso, ese sonido inconfundible que solo algunos de sus amigos conocían, al sacar su Digivice del bolso pudo observar a alguien acercándose a ellos.

-Imposible…- Cuando Mimi dice eso, el capitán del Jet habla por la bocina solicitando que se abrochen los cinturones, pues al parecer el radar detectaba un objeto acercándose a ellos. Mimi se acerca a la ventana sin hacer caso.

-¿Qué haces?, ponte el cinturón- Le reclama Ian.

Mimi busca con la esperanza de alcanzar a ver aquello que parecía imposible. En la ventana se logra divisar algo. Mimi muestra una sonrisa.

-Matt…- Ian se levanta de su asiento y jala a Mimi para que se siente.

-Necesitamos frenar ese avión- Grita Matt a MetalGarurumon.

-¡WarGreymon!, encárgate del Avión mientras acerco a Matt a él- Garudamon le grita a Wargreymon y él se adelanta para ponerse enfrente del avión.

-¡De acuerdo!- Le responde Wargreymon.

-¡Wargreymon, con cuidado! ¡Mimi se encuentra adentro de ese Avión!- Grita Tai que venía junto a Sora en la mano de Garudamon.

Mimi observa por la ventana que Matt venía montando a MetalGarudamon y con él venía Palmon.

-¡Mimi!, ¡Mimi!- Grita Palmon al ver a Mimi por la ventana.

-¡Palmon!- Ella grita desesperadamente. Ian la regresa hacia él.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Mimi lo observa con odio.

El avión se agita bruscamente como si chocara con algo. Mimi e Ian se separan tratando de buscar equilibrio, las asistentes empiezan a gritar de horror al observar un monstruo en forma de ave acercándose por el lado contrario. Ian observa horrorizado.

Mimi se levanta y corre hacia la cabina de comando. Ian corre tras ella.

-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya me oíste-.

El avión había quedado casi inmóvil. Mimi se pone de Pie y reta a Ian.

-¡No Ian, no dejaré que tú te salgas con la tuya!- Palmon usa su ataque de hiedra venenosa para despegar la puerta del Jet. Todos se cubren del miedo al ver que la puerta se destroza.

-¡Amo a Matt y no dejaré que me separes de él ni de mis amigos nunca más!- La cadena de Mimi comenzó a dar un destello verde.

Palmon comienza a evoluciona a Lillymon, algo que parecía imposible. Ella se adentra al avión.

-¡No dejarás este avión!- Ian se abalanza hacia Mimi pero Lillymon se coloca entre ella e Ian apuntándole con su Cañón de Flor. Ian se frena en Seco y los demás gritan del miedo.

-¡Estarás en graves problemas si subestimas a los Niños Elegidos!- Tai les grita desde el otro lado del Jet. Ian observa a ambos lados, se encontraban rodeados por los amigos de Mimi.

-Acaso eres una de aquellos niños…-Ian recuerda los incidentes que hubo hace años.

-Ve…- Lillymon voltea a ver a Mimi y le guiña el ojo. Mimi le sonríe.

-Adiós Ian…- Al decir esto Mimi se acerca al marco donde solía estar la puerta. Afuera se encontraba Matt, sonriéndole. Él le estira la mano mostrándole una sonrisa. Mimi no logra contener las lágrimas de felicidad por verlo.

Ella salta del avión y Matt la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Mimi lo abraza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Te Amo! Y no dejaré que nadie nos separe- Matt le grita. Mimi lo observa.

-¡Yo también, Te Amo Matt!- Ambos se abrazan mientras Garudamon y Wargreymon se acercan a Metalgarurumon para alejarlos del avión y llevarlos a Tierra.

Mientras en un edificio de Japón otra pareja se cuestiona sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Lo lograron?- Pregunta Kari preocupada a Izzy.

Él tenía un auricular con el cual mantenía comunicación con Sora. Se crea un minuto de silencio. T.K. toca el hombro de Kari para calmarla.

-¡Lo hicimos!, se escucha en la computadora de Izzy la voz de Sora.

-¡Recuperamos a Mimi!- Izzy se alivia y Kari y T.K. sienten un gran alivio.

-Bien, los esperamos de regreso chicos, buen trabajo-.

-Ahora todos estaremos juntos de nuevo- Comenta Kari al ver a T.K. y él le sonríe.

-Le avisaré a Miyako- T.K. saca su celular y empieza a marcar.

Al llegar a Tierra, Matt baja a Mimi de Metalgarurumon y éste regresa a su forma de Gabumon. Tai y Sora aterrizan igual. Garudamon y Wargreymon regresan a ser Biyomon y Agumon. Y al final Lillymon se acerca a Mimi regresando a su forma de Palmon corriendo a abrazar a Mimi.

-¡Mimi!- Ambas rompen en llanto.

-¡Palmon te extrañe tanto!-

-¡Yo también Mimi, sentía que me llamabas!- Mientras estas dos chicas se abrazaban de felicidad Tai y Sora se acercan a ella.

-¡Sora!- Mimi se levanta y corre con ella.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco- Sora abraza a su amiga y sonríe. Tai y Matt las observan con alegría de saber que a pesar de todos los enredos, y lo complicado de la situación que se había creado, su amistad prevalecía por sobre todo.

-De verdad creíste que te dejaríamos ir- Sora le dice.

-Debiste de decirnos lo que pasaba, para poder ayudarte- Tai le comenta. Mimi baja la cabeza.

-Yo, pensaba que era imposible pedirles ayuda de nuevo a ellos- Mimi observa a los Digimon.

-Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, eso no quiere decir que era imposible pedir su ayuda- Matt agrega.

-Bueno es hora de ir con Izzy y los demás, nos han de estar esperando- Tai rompe los recuerdos de melancolía.

En el edificio, Izzy, T.K. y Kari los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, Yolei corrió y abrazó a Mimi en señal de que estaba contenta de saber que se quedaría con ellos. T.K. saludo a su hermano, esta vez en Matt se podía notar una alegría como nunca antes había mostrado, T.K. estaba contento de ver a su hermano tan feliz. Kari y Sora fueron con Mimi para demostrarles su felicidad de verla de nuevo con ellos. Mimi, mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, una que demostraba lo feliz que era, como solía hacerlo aquella Mimi de años.

Tai se le acerca a Matt que la contemplaba mientras ella se divertía con sus amigos.

-Volvió a ser aquella Mimi ¿no es así?- Matt asiente con la cabeza.

-Y esta vez, no dejaré que se vuelva a ir- Matt sonríe y la mirada de Mimi choca con la suya, ella le sonríe.

El día transcurrió, con la nueva noticia, la puerta estaba abierta y los demás niños elegidos se reunieron para saludar a sus viejos compañeros y pasar el día juntos, como en aquellos tiempos. Muchas historias se contaron y otras más se recordaron. Era grato para todos, saber que aquella experiencia con los Digimon, había forjado una amistad en ellos que trascendía por lo largo de los años.

-Es increíble que estemos todos reunidos- Comenta Sora admirando a todos sus amigos.

-Si, a pesar de que casi no nos vemos, seguimos teniendo esta amistad- le agrega Tai.

-Dicen que los amigos son como las estrellas; aunque no las puedas ver todo el tiempo, sabes que están presentes- Tai y Sora voltean a ver a Matt admirados de aquella frase tan bella que dijo.

Matt los ve extrañado y se sonroja.

-¿Qué?- les pregunta.

-Nada, creo que Mimi te regreso aquel lado sentimental que te guardabas para todos.- Le responde Tai de manera burlona a Matt.

Sora ríe ante el comentario de Tai.

-Concuerdo con él, nunca lo había visto tan feliz- Sora le sonríe a Matt y este le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco los había visto tan felices a ustedes dos- Dicho esto voltea la mirada hacia Mimi que se encontraba platicando con Kari y Yolei. Sora se sonroja un poco y Tai le pasa el brazo para que se recargue en él.

Yolei observó todo y se levantó asombrada de lo que veía señalando a Sora y Tai. Todos voltearon para admirarlos y ellos dos se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué significa eso?, ¡¿Acaso ustedes?!- Yolei grita al notar lo que sucedía entre sus Superiores Sora y Tai. Tai muestra una gran sonrisa y Sora oculta la cara de vergüenza.

-Así es, Sora y yo estamos saliendo- Todos se asombran de lo que escucharon.

-Ya era hora- Comenta Izzy. Y Todos concuerdan con él haciéndole burla a ambos de que era inevitable que terminarían juntos. Tai al igual que Sora se asombran de que todos sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían saliendo como pareja.

-Que romántico- Comenta Yolei.

-Pero nosotros no somos los únicos, ¿verdad Matt?- Al decir esto Tai; Matt escupe la soda que se encontraba bebiendo. Todos fijan la mirada en él y Mimi se sonroja. Hubo un silencio en lo que Matt se decidía a hablar. Él se sonrojó al sentir la presión de la mirada de todos. Levanto la cabeza en dirección a Mimi y ella se encontraba de la misma manera.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a Mimi. Le extendió la mano, en señal de que quería que se levantara, Mimi dejo su bebida en la mesa y se levantó.

-Mimi, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- Todos quedaron asombrados de lo drástico de la petición, a excepción de Kari y T.K. que estaban al tanto de la situación; para los demás, esto era algo completamente nuevo y fuera de lo común, Mimi nunca había entablado una amistad tan profunda con Matt y él no solía ser tan expresivo enfrente de sus amigos.

Mimi le sonríe y responde:

-Si...- Al decir esto se le echa encima y lo abraza. Matt hace lo mismo.

Yolei gritó de lo sorprendida que se encontraban, los demás no lograban dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, al final se escucharon las felicitaciones de sus amigos. Era oficial, Mimi y Matt eran una pareja. Los Digimon se encontraban sorprendidos, pues aquellos que fueron sus compañeros de aventuras, ya no eran unos niños, se habían convertido en unos Adultos.

Al finalizar el día, los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos que regresarían al mundo Digital.

-Mimi, no olvides quien eres- Palmon abraza a Mimi con fuerza y ella le responde.

-Nunca más…- Al despedirse Palmon se dirige a Matt.

-Cuida mucho a Mimi- Matt asiente con la cabeza.

-Claro, lo prometo-.

Todos se habían despedido ya de sus amigos, al reunirse, el portal los transportó a su mundo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cuando los volveremos a ver?- pregunta Sora.

-Muy pronto, estoy por terminar mi proyecto para poder abrir las puertas- Izzy comenta con la esperanza de que muy pronto, el viajar al Digimundo podría ser a voluntad.

Termino el día y cada quien regreso a sus hogares. Matt hospedó a Mimi en su departamento. Y se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Matt?, tu contrato esta cancelado, Ian no les ofrecerá nada y se encargará de que ningún otro…- Matt coloca el dedo en su boca para que se callara. Mimi guarda silencio. Ella se encontraba en su regazo recargada en su pecho. Matt le da un suave y pequeño beso.

Mimi se sonroja.

-Nos las arreglaremos para salir adelante- Dicho esto le guiña el ojo. Mimi se sorprende de lo calmado que se encuentra Matt en referencia a su banda.

-Y en cuanto a Sora, también buscará el modo de darse a conocer, estoy seguro de que así será- Matt le sonríe a Mimi, al tratar de hacerle entender que no necesitaban de Ian para salir adelante con su futuro.

Matt se hecha en el sillón y atrae a Mimi encima de él. Ella se pone nerviosa.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- Mimi se encontraba encima de Matt y pudo contemplar su cara que le mostraba una sonrisa. El acaricia su cabello y Mimi le sonríe. Al final, ambos se besan. Un beso que habían esperado por él en esos últimos días de intriga y dolor. Ese beso que abriría una nueva etapa en su vida.

 **Capítulo 14: Unión**

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas y en meses, dándole entrada a las estaciones, Matt había conseguido un contrato en una pequeña disquera, se encontraban grabando un nuevo disco que saldría a su venta a finales del año. Por su parte Mimi se dedicó a tomar clases de cocina, lo que ella siempre quiso empezar a hacer antes de que se embarcara en su carrera como modelo. Al parecer, tenía talento para cocinar, algunas personas del medio la reconocían debido a su antigua carrera, ella no lo negaba. Eso le abrió algunas puertas para desenvolverse en la rama de la cocina.

Gracias al medio en el que Matt se desenvolvía, su relación con la ex modelo de una compañía Estadounidense no era secreto y muchos fans los seguían como "La pareja Perfecta".

En tanto a Sora, había dejado el tenis de lado para dedicarse en la carrera del diseño, su estilo era muy peculiar y único, lo que le hizo ganarse la admiración de algunas empresas la cual la recibieron sin ningún problema.

En cuanto a Tai, el decidió que el futbol no sería un trabajo seguro y empezó a concernir con Izzy para poder trabajar juntos en relacionar nuestro mundo con el Digimundo. Izzy era el lado sistemático y Tai se involucraba más en el lado burocrático.

Los más jóvenes como Kari y T.K. se encontraban terminando sus estudios para empezar a embarcarse en el mundo. Aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en un trabajo, así que se dedicaban al estudio y terminación de su carrera, respectivamente.

En el trascurso del año, un par de enamorados en el círculo de los Digidestinados se dieron a conocer, Kari y T.K. al igual que Yolei y Ken, habían dicho públicamente que eran pareja. Para Davis, esta noticia fue algo devastadora, más sin embargo, lo tomó de manera muy madura. El invierno llego y con ella una serie de noticias. Matt se encontraba llegando a su departamento. Al entrar pudo notar que algo olía muy delicioso.

-¡Ya llegaste!, Mimi sale a saludarlo con un gran abrazo-.

-Estoy en casa- Matt levanta la mirada y ve la mesa llena de platillos elegantes.

-¿Todo eso… cenaremos?- Matt preguntó.

-Claro que no, Tai y los chicos nos reuniremos para pasar una pequeña cena simbólica porque se acerca Navidad.- Mimi corre hacia la cocina para sacar del fuego un sartén que había dejado.

Matt se quita el abrigo y se asoma a la mesa para admirar los platillos.

-¿Como te fue?- ella pregunta.

-Bien, de hecho…- Matt saca de su bolsillo un disco y Mimi se emociona, corre hacia él y logra ver que se trataba de su disco.

-¡Ya salió!- Mimi salta de felicidad y corre al estéreo para ponerlo.

Matt se alegra de que Mimi ya no se preocupara más por su futuro en su banda. Matt se sienta en la sala y Mimi hace lo mismo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Mimi pregunta preocupada.

-Mimi, ahora que salió el disco y el contrato está por terminar, quiero que sepas algo-. Mimi se preocupa por lo que Matt dirá. Matt toma de las manos a Mimi.

-Dejaré la banda- Mimi se intriga al escuchar eso

-Pero Matt… has trabajado tanto…- Matt toma en rostro de Mimi y lo acerca para recargar su frente en la suya.

-Me he relacionado con una serie de personas que me ofrecen un trabajo, y quiero empezar a tener uno que me de la seguridad de que no me faltará nada-.

-Pero Matt… yo…- Matt interrumpe a Mimi.

-Quiero hacerlo…- Al decir esto Matt le sonríe, Mimi comprende que Matt a tomado una decisión.

-De acuerdo, sea lo que sea que tú hagas, yo te apoyaré- Matt le da un beso. Al terminarlo, Mimi le da otra noticia.

-Matt, iré a E.U. con mis padres a pasar la navidad con ellos- Matt se inquieta de que ella regrese a E.U.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, esta vez, voy para regresar junto con ellos, les hable mucho sobre mi nueva carrera y los frutos que han dado, y les pedí de favor que regresaran para tenerlos más cerca-

-Y entonces…-

-Me dijeron que lo pensarían, iré a establecer una florería a mamá, siempre quiso tener una y esta vez, tengo el dinero para ayudarla-

Matt le sonríe y muestra un poco de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Mimi.

-Quería llevarte con mi Padre para que pasáramos juntos navidad, pero entiendo perfectamente no te preocupes-

Mimi observa a Matt, en sus ojos se veía la ilusión de que para él, ella era una persona tan importante que quería pasar la navidad junto a ella y su padre.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-En dos días…-

-Tan pronto…-

-Si…-

-¿Cuándo regresarás?-

-No estoy segura, pero lo haré lo antes posible- Mimi agacha la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

Matt la ve y trata de animarla.

-Estoy seguro de que no será mucho, estaremos en contacto-

-Si…- Al pasar la noche los Mayores se reunieron para tener una cena de Navidad anticipada, debido a que Mimi se iría, ella quería tenerla antes. Tai pudo observar un poco distraído a Matt y cuando vio la oportunidad de acercarse a él lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede Matt?-

-Nada, solo que…-

-¿Tienes problemas con Mimi?-

-No, ella y yo estamos bien, es solo que dejaré mi carrera como cantante y empezaré una completamente diferente- Tai se extraña de la respuesta de Matt.

-¿Y eso te intriga?-

-No, me intriga el hecho de que no podré verla muy seguido-

-¿Te irás de Japón?-

-Ella se irá a E.U. por un tiempo indefinido- Ambos guardan silencio.

-¿Hablaste con ella?-

-Sí, afortunadamente el tiempo en el que ella se irá yo estaré fuera, preparándome-

-Entonces… ¿Qué te intriga?, ¿Es que ya no estás seguro de tu relación con Mimi?-

-Claro que si… la Amo de eso no tengo duda…- Matt voltea a ver a Mimi que se encontraba sirviendo la mesa con Sora y Kari.

-Es solo que… quiero que esté segura de eso- Matt mira su taza con té.

-Matt, ella lo sabe…- Tai trata de animar a su amigo. Matt ríe y da un suspiro.

-No tengo opción…- Matt da un sorbo a su Té.

Tai guarda silencio.

La cena se termina y todos se despiden; al salir Matt se despide de Tai con un apretón de manos, en peculiar lo presiona más de lo normal, Tai observa a su Amigo y este le muestra una sonrisa.

-Estamos en contacto- le dice Matt y antes de salir con Mimi Tai le muestra una sonrisa a Matt y asiente con la cabeza.

Sora y Tai se despiden de ellos.

-¿Le sucede algo a Matt?- Le pregunta Sora.

-Si…-.

Matt camina con Mimi hacia su Departamento.

-¿Quieres ir a la torre de Tokyo?, Dicen que este año la adornaron como nunca. Mimi asiente con la cabeza y se cuelga del brazo de Matt, debido a su grabación de disco y presentaciones de concierto, no habían tenido tiempo de salir juntos.

Al llegar a la torre pudieron admirar las luces que la hacían ver magnifica, ambos suben a la torre para admirar la ciudad. Mimi se encontraba feliz de admirar su hermosa capital iluminada por la escancia de la navidad. Matt pudo notarlo.

-Lo único que falta es que empiece a nevar, para tener una blanca navidad!- Mimi voltea y le sonríe. Matt hace lo mismo, enseguida su celular empieza a sonar y él contesta.

-¿Si?-. Matt contempla a Mimi mientras ella alza la mirada al cielo.

-Sí, ahorita, en unos minutos.- Dicho esto cuelga.

Mimi sabe que esa llamada venía de la disquera y que se trataba de asuntos sobre su disco. Ella camina hacia el balcón y se dedica a disfrutar los posibles minutos que le quedaban juntos. Al acercarse al balcón Mimi grita.

-¡Mira Matt!- Mimi señala al cielo y al alzar la mirada Matt pudo observar como unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a bajar.

Estaba comenzando a nevar. Matt se acercó y pudo ver a Mimi sacar la mano para sostener los copos de nieve. Él se coloca detrás de ella para rodearla y estirar la mano para hacer lo mismo.

-Tendremos una blanca navidad…- dice él.

-Es una lástima que tenga que irme…- Mimi bajo la mirada, su semblante había cambiado. Matt hizo lo mismo.

-Mimi… sé que no sabes el tiempo que tardaras en regresar, pero quisiera saber… ¿Qué harás el resto de tu vida?-.

Mimi levanta la mirada asombrada de esa pregunta. Matt se endereza y toma a Mimi de las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Matt le toma una mano y la levanta. Mimi baja la mirada y logra admirar que de su bolsillo saca algo que lo coloca en su mano izquierda.

-Me refiero a que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-.

Al quitar su mano, ella contemplo que su dedo se encontraba adornado con un hermoso anillo.

-Mimi… cásate conmigo-.

Mimi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Matt…-. Matt le aparta el cabello de su rostro para contemplar la reacción de Mimi. Ella le sonríe y lo besa. Al separarse Matt le sonríe.

-Entonces eso quiere decir…- Mimi lo interrumpe.

-Si…-. Ambos se abrazan con fuerza mientras Mimi le dice.

-Si Matt, si quiero casarme contigo-. Matt rodea a Mimi mientras ambos se funden en un dulce beso.

En ese momento, ambos habían pactado un compromiso para toda la vida, bajo una noche nevada de invierno a la luz del monumento más magnifico de todo Tokyo.

Después de un rato de emoción mutua, Matt y Mimi bajaron de la Torre de Tokyo. Al abrir las puertas del Ascensor una chica se le fue encima a Mimi.

-¡Sora!- Mimi se sorprende mucho de verla.

-¿Qué… que hacen…?- Mimi voltea a ver a Matt y él le guiña el ojo.

-¡Déjame verlo!- Sora emocionada busca la mano de Mimi. Ella aún no logra entender cómo es que ellos llegaron tan rápido.

-¿Fue Tai?, ¿Estabas hablando con Tai?- Tai suelta una carcajada al ver a Mimi muy confundida.

-Ya lo sabía, yo lo acompañe a comprar el anillo, Sora es la que acaba de enterarse-.

-¡No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado!- Sora le reclama a Tai.

-Chicos…- Mimi empieza a fruncir el ceño en señal de que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¡NO!, no llores porque si no me harás llorar a mí- Sora toma las manos de Mimi para calmarla. Mimi asiente con la cabeza y Sora la abraza.

Tai se coloca alado de Matt para felicitarlo.

-Sigo sin creer que tú serás el primero de todos nosotros.- Tai afronta que a pesar de que lo sabía, seguía sin creerlo.

-¡Dios, es hermoso Matt!- Sora admira el anillo que Matt eligió para Mimi.

Mimi toma de las manos a su amiga y la sujeta con fuerza.

-Sora... quisiera que tú me hicieras el vestido-. Ambas se quedan viendo fijamente. Sora empieza a fruncir la cara; ahora era ella la que estaba a punto de llorar. Ambas amigas se abrazan y rompen en llanto.

Tai y Matt se asustan un poco.

-Creo que deberíamos separarlas, no quiero que la gente piense que las estamos dejando.- Tai voltea hacia los lados para observar cómo la gente que pasaba alado de ellos dirigiendo su mirada a las chicas. Matt rompe en risa. Ambos se acercan a ellas y las separan. Tai abraza a Sora mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. Matt abraza a Mimi por la espalda mientras la da un beso en la mejilla. Ambas se quedan con los brazos agitándolos.

A lo lejos se acerca una pareja saludando de lejos.

-¡Matt!- T.K. saluda a lo lejos, Kari igual.

-Espero que ese llanto sea de felicidad- Pregunta Kari algo asustada.

-¿Tú también lo sabías?- Pregunta Sora.

-Si… T.K. me contó- Sora fija su mirada inquisidora en Tai y él se asusta, trata de calmarla.

-Vamos corazón, ibas a ser muy obvia con Mimi y se iba a dar cuenta-.

Matt y Mimi observan a sus amigos, a sus más íntimos amigos. Ellos seis solían ser los más unidos. Casi siempre se veían y se mantenían al tanto de sus vidas. Tai por ser el mejor amigo de Matt y Sora por ser la mejor amiga de Mimi, Kari y T.K. por ser los hermanos menores. Era como si el destino no pudiese acomodarlos de una mejor manera.

Mimi les muestra el anillo a las chicas, mientras caminan hacia una cafetería para dar una pequeña celebración sobre el compromiso de Matt y Mimi. Matt no podía estar más tranquilo, al ver a Mimi alegre, al saber que ya no tendrían que separarse después de ese viaje. Pero más que nada, por la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba aquella mujer con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida. No pudo escoger un mejor momento, sus mejores amigos y su hermano estaban ahí para celebrar su alegría.

Mimi le presta atención a Matt que se encontraba un poco distraído.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Mimi logra distraerse de la plática de sus amigas sobre cómo sería el vestido de boda. Matt le muestra una sonrisa.

-Iré contigo…- Mimi se sorprendió de lo que Matt le dijo.

-Pero… Matt no puedes…- Matt le toma la barbilla mientras se acerca a ella.

-Iré a pedir tu mano, y eso no está en discusión- Mimi le sonríe y se sonroja.

-De acuerdo…-.

El anuncio de que Matt le había propuesto matrimonio a Mimi se supo al día siguiente, todos se sorprendieron al saberlo, más tendrían que esperar a que ambos regresaran de E.U. para felicitarlos.

Matt se presentó ante sus Padres, aun cuando ya lo conocían por aquel incidente con los Digielegidos, el muy cordialmente se presentó con la intención de pedirles la mano de su hija. La madre de Mimi no soporto el llanto de felicidad y corrió a abrazar a su hija, en cambio el Padre de Mimi guardo compostura y con un saludo de manos accedió ante la petición de Matt. Mimi corrió y abrazó a su padre al igual que su Madre corrió para abrazar al que sería su futuro Hijo.

Mientras tanto, la noticia sobre la proposición de Matt llegó a oídos de los padres de él debido a que T.K. lo comentó a ambos por separado. La navidad llegó. Para los integrantes de la Familia Ishida, fue una navidad en donde T.K. por fin pudo disfrutar alado de sus padres, ya que Matt solía pasarla con su Padre y él con su Madre, pero debido a que Matt se había ido, la madre de T.K. cordialmente lo invito a pasarla a su lado. Para sorpresa de Sora, Tai invito a su madre y a ella a pasar juntos navidad, ambas aceptaron, esa navidad fue muy especial para aquel pequeño grupo de amigos.

Aquellos jóvenes, cuyo pasado compartían, habían quedado unidos para toda la vida. Una parte muy importante y una nueva etapa estaban por comenzar con la llegada de este nuevo año.

Los preparativos no se hicieron esperar, medio año planeando un acontecimiento que será único en la vida de Matt y Mimi. La noticia de que el cantante de Estrella de Rock se casaba, fue una noticia muy desafortunada para las fans de Yamato Ishida al igual que para los fans de la banda de Rock al anunciarse la renuncia de Matt como cantante.

La tarde del mes de Agosto brindaba una espectacular vista a las personas que se reunían en una capilla. Las flores que adornaban la iglesia junto con la decoración daban indicio de que una boda estaba por comenzar. Un grupo de personas apegadas a los novios fueron invitadas a presenciar este evento. En una habitación se encontraba Matt leyendo los votos que daría a en la ceremonia cuando fue interrumpido.

Se trataba de Tai, que entraba para darle aviso de que era tiempo de salir. Matt se encontraba vestido con un traje negro satinado. Una camisa blanca que adornaba con una mascada plateada. Su atuendo lo hacían ver como un Conde de la era colonial. Tai le coloca la mano en su hombro.

-Es hora- Matt guarda su tarjeta y ambos se dirigen al altar. Sus amigos se encontraban esperando, Matt logra admirar a todos ellos y a sus padres. La música empieza a sonar. Las puertas de la iglesia se abren, entrando las damas de honor. Kari, Yolei y Sora entran luciendo unos hermosos vestidos de diferente color, diseñados por Sora. Al llegar al altar se acomodaron. La gente se pone de Pie para recibir a la novia, Mimi entra del brazo de su padre. Su vestido blanco era hermoso, adornado con piedras que destellaban cada vez que la luz las tocaba. Unos holanes que salían del pecho hacia los lados que danzaban a cada paso que ella daba dejando descubiertos sus hombros. Su cabello perfectamente arreglado con unas rosas, dejando caer un delicado velo. Su vestido se extendía a lo largo del pasillo. Y en sus manos un pequeño ramo. Mimi llegó hasta Matt y fue entregada por su padre. Matt la toma del brazo y ambos se sonríen. El momento más esperado por ellos había llegado, ese día era el principio de una nueva vida juntos. Al entregar los anillos, Tai se acercó y les sonrió. Al verse de frente, ambos recordaron el primer día que accidentalmente se encontraron; los momentos que convivieron, los felices y los tristes. Todos aquellos recuerdos que hicieron que los dos se enamoraran y llegarán hasta ese momento.

La ceremonia concluyo con el beso, que sellaba el compromiso al jurarse amor para toda la vida. Los testigos de ese pacto aclamaron a la pareja que se presentaban al mundo como Marido y Mujer.

Sus amigos y padres se acercaron para felicitarlos. La alegría que ellos mostraban iluminaba a cualquiera. La noticia de que Yamato Ishida el futuro ex cantante de la Banda de Rock del momento en Japón y Mimi Tachikawa, la ex modelo de la campaña Sakura City habían contraído matrimonio llegó a las noticias locales y en algunas noticias nacionales. Algunos fans les siguieron la pista durante unos meses a aquella pareja que parecía perfecta. Al pasar el año, una serie de acontecimientos se dieron a conocer, pues al parecer, sus amigos también empezaron a unir sus vidas para empezar a formar una familia. Muchos de ellos, empezaron a ejercer su vocación.

Mimi se convirtió en una excelente chef famosa por su programa de televisión donde, al parecer, la atracción principal era que cocinaba alado de su mejor Amiga Palmon. Su esposo Matt se había convertido en el primer Astronauta con un compañero Digimon en tocar la luna.

Tai se casó con Sora y ambos dejaron su carrera de deportistas. Tai se dedicó a la política para poder proteger los derechos de los Digimons en el mundo real. Por su parte Sora se dedicó a la moda y se volvió una diseñadora famosa por darle un toque japonés a sus diseños.

Izzy se casó y se dedicó a ligar el Digimundo con el mundo real, dando así a conocer al mundo la existencia de los Digimons. Joe siguió ejerciéndose en la medicina, al contraer matrimonio, se especializo en ser Medico de los Digimons.

Kari y T.K. unieron sus vidas un par de años después que sus hermanos. Kari trabajaba como educadora en una primaria mientras T.K. se volvió escritor.

Yolei y Ken se casaron el mismo año que T.K. y Kari. Yolei se volvió ama de casa mientras que Ken se unió al cuerpo de policía.

Al igual que todos los demás Cody y Davis formaron sus familia, Davis fundo su cadena de restaurantes con típicos platillos japoneses. Cody se volvió abogado.

Al pasar los años, el rencuentro de estas dos generaciones se llevaba a cabo. Pero con una pequeña diferencia; esta vez; los Digielegidos se reunían para dar entrada a una nueva generación de elegidos que empezarían su aventura.

T.K. se encontraba llegando al mundo digital junto con Kari. A lo lejos se encontraba un grupo de personas reunidas. Al acercarse se logran ver que venían acompañados con una pequeña niña y un pequeño niño de apariencia idéntica, a diferencia de su color de cabello. Uno era rubio y la otra castaña oscuro. Al saludar ellos pudieron apreciar a sus amigos acompañados de sus familias.

Tai se encontraban dándole instrucciones a su hijo mayor, con apariencia idéntica a su padre a excepción del color de cabello, solía ser parecido al color de su madre Sora. Ella se encontraba con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño en brazos parecida a ella.

Izzy se encontraba acompañado de su esposa, ambos se despedía de su hija que había sacado los rasgos de su padre.

Joe se encontraba disculpándose con su hijo, pues su madre no pudo acudir para despedirlo ese día.

Yolei al igual que Ken estaban acompañados de sus tres hijos, Yolei cargaba a un bebe y se despedía de su hija la mayor muy parecida a ella y de su hijo de menor, muy parecido al hermano fallecido de su esposo.

Cody al parecer se había separado de su esposa y se hacía cargo de su hermosa hija cuyos ojos eran idénticos al de él.

T.K. y Kari se acercan a Matt y Mimi. Ellos se encontraban despidiéndose de sus dos hijas.

Mimi se encargaba de darle instrucciones a su hija la mayor, ella era muy parecida a su padre en todos los aspectos, de ojos azules y cabello rubio con la misma personalidad de él con un pequeño toque de su madre. Al mismo tiempo Matt le pedía a su hija menor que no se preocupara; pues su hermana la cuidaría y que no debería de llorar por todo. Su pequeña hija era de cabello castaño, tenía los ojos de su madre, pero el color de su padre.

A lo lejos venía Davis con su hijo disculpándose por la demora. Todos aquellos antiguos niños elegidos junto con la segunda generación, se reunieron con sus compañeros Digimon, para ver como sus pequeños emprendían marcha junto a sus nuevos compañeros Digimon. La nueva generación de Digielegidos estaba por empezar su primera gran experiencia en aquel mundo en donde sus padres empezaron una amistad para toda la vida.

Una nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
